La suerte de los tontos
by IlusionGris
Summary: Kiba se topó por primera vez con Neji en un centro comercial, un encuentro desastroso que le hizo perder la razón. Lo que aparenta ser obra del destino puede que no sea más que un reflejo de sus inexpertos sentimientos. El camino del amor implica más que una emoción efímera, ambos cargan un pasado que es lo suficientemente pesado para impedir su unión. Sin embargo, la suerte...
1. Capítulo I

_Kiba se topó por primera vez con Neji en un centro comercial, un encuentro desastroso que le hizo perder la razón. Lo que aparenta ser obra del destino puede que no sea más que un reflejo de sus inexpertos sentimientos. El camino del amor implica más que una emoción efímera, ambos cargan un pasado que es lo suficientemente pesado para impedir su unión. Sin embargo, la suerte de los tontos puede ser envidiable._

* * *

 **Extra I:** La confesión de Shino.

 **Extra II:** El primer amor de Shikamaru.

 **Extra III:** Sasuke  & Naruto.

 **Extra IX:** Gaara  & Sai.

* * *

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son total y completamente propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , yo solo utilizo sus nombres y personalidades para crear esta historia sacada de un rincón excéntrico de mi cabeza._

 _ **Yaoi**._

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

 **Narra Neji**

Las risas estallaron a mi alrededor y el desconcierto reflejado en mi rostro se intensificó. Acaso ¿se estaban burlando de mí?

Nunca en mis veinte años de vida alguien se había atrevido a reírse a mi costa, el poco color en mi rostro disminuyó aún más y le dediqué una mirada cargada de odio a la persona que había sido la culpable de mi desgracia.

El chico pestañeó sorprendido y un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas.

—Lo... lo siento —tartamudeó torpemente llevando una mano a su boca.

« _Que lo perdonara su madre_ », pensé colérico. Cerré fuertemente el libro que leía unos instantes antes de su absurdo comentario y me marché maldiciendo por lo bajo la estupidez de ese bastardo.

Dando fuertes zancadas me alejé de aquel ser despreciable. « _Mira que andar diciendo semejantes tonterías_ ». De nuevo la irritación invadió mi mente y casi tiro a la gente que se cruzaba en mi camino.

Saqué el celular del bolso trasero de mis pantalones y marqué rápidamente:

—Shikamaru —antes de que pudiera contestar algo le interrumpí—, te espero en la entrada, donde está la fuente.

— _Bien, en un momento más salgo_ —habló en susurros y me colgó.

Recargué todo mi peso en la pared apoyando mi espalda y no pude evitar levantar la mirada al cielo.

Los truenos lejanos amenazaban con la llegada de una tormenta en cualquier momento, cerré los ojos y apreté los labios para evitar suspirar.

Sabía que algún día pasaría, pero hasta ahora nunca había ocurrido. ¿Era tan raro que un chico tuviera el pelo largo? No, claro que no, solo bastaba mirar bien para darse cuenta que era un hombre, pero aquel _idiota_. En fin, no le daría tanta importancia al asunto, simplemente había sido un error y el chico se disculpó, así que lo dejaría pasar.

Sin embargo el malestar quedó instalado en mi pecho y no pude dejar de sentirme irritado el resto del día.

 **• • •**

Sentí las miradas de reproche de mis amigos. Me encontraba en la casa de Shikamaru, con Sai y Lee tumbados en el suelo mientras la plática cada vez decaía más.

—Ya dinos, Neji. —El pálido de Sai golpeó mi hombro haciendo que por un momento perdiera el equilibrio y casi derramara el agua que tenía en las manos.

—Idiota. —Le devolví el golpe con más fuerza.

—Neji, deja de comportarte tan infantil y habla de una vez. —La voz de Shikamaru me sorprendió.

—No tengo nada. —Desvié la mirada y traté de relajarme.

—No es para nada normal tu actitud. —Lee se acercó lentamente a mí y me miró angustiado.

Sai chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Quieres llamar la atención o qué? —Escuché su voz salir con un tono de burla.

¿Yo llamar laatención? _,_ era justo lo contrario lo que deseaba.

—Es una tontería, pero no se rían. —Les advertí con la mirada y después solté un suspiro de resignación—. Me encontraba esperando a Shikamaru en frente de la librería donde trabaja, sentado en la banca mientras leía el libro que me prestó Choji... Estaba en la parte más interesante cuando sentí algo casi rozando mi cuello y antes de poder reaccionar escuché, _linda tienes un aroma delicioso_ —imité con voz gruesa y estúpida.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala, mis amigos miraban pasmados mi rostro y cuando comencé a relajarme al ver que no se burlaban, sus caras se descompusieron y soltaron la carcajada al unísono.

« _Malditos_ », hablé para mis adentros mientras ellos se doblaban de la risa y Sai se apretaba el estómago, probablemente por el dolor que le provocaban los espasmos. Los miré con reprobación cuando acabaron de reír. « _La última vez que les cuento algo_ », pensé decepcionado.

—Ya, perdón Neji —se secó una lágrima Lee—, es que me imagino la cara que debiste poner.

—Seguramente lo golpeaste —dijo Shikamaru reprimiendo la risa.

—¿Tú una linda chica? El tipo debe estar ciego —se burló Sai.

No sabía si ofenderme por el comentario o darle la razón.

—Como sea, ese chico arruinó mi día y más cuando la gente que pasaba por ahí se burló como ustedes. —Fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

—Nosotros no nos burlamos, Neji. —Me miró Shikamaru, pero las muecas que hacía para evitar reír le restaron puntos a su afirmación.

—¿Al menos el tipo estaba guapo? —Sai levantó una ceja con expresión de pervertido.

Lo miré con odio y obviamente no contesté su estúpida pregunta.

—Bueno, bueno, no nos desviemos de lo importante. ¿Lo golpeaste? —Lee trató de calmar el ambiente.

—No, el chico se disculpó, pero yo lo ignoré y me marché. —Me encogí de hombros y crucé mis brazos.

Los tres me miraron un poco sorprendidos para después agregar que entonces lo olvidara y dejara de amargarme. « _Como a ellos no los humillaron_ », con dificultad traté de no reprocharles, pero al final del día ya me sentía más tranquilo, en parte gracias a que ellos no volvieron a tocar el tema.

 **• • •**

Como todas las tardes, ese viernes no era la excepción, me encontraba en casa de Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de concentración. Llevaba aproximadamente un año en el club de ajedrez que Shikamaru formó. En un principio el club se integraba por ocho personas, pero al final solo quedamos cinco; Shikamaru que era el líder, Sai, Choji, Lee y yo.

Rápidamente nos hicimos amigos, teníamos mucho en común, a pesar de que Lee y yo somos mayores por un año, congeniamos muy bien con todos, tanto que algunos fines de semana salíamos a tomar y divertirnos.

Los cinco aspirábamos entrar a la universidad, por el momento todos trabajábamos para ahorrar y por las tardes de lunes a viernes nuestras mentes se ejercitaban con el ajedrez.

Me resultaba relajante y lo tomaba como un pasatiempo divertido. Pero cuando era mi turno de ser el oponente de Shikamaru realmente sufría. El tipo era muy inteligente a pesar de ser un flojo, y a pesar de que hasta el momento yo era el único de los cuatro en darle un poco de batalla, eran contadas las veces que había logrado ganarle.

Por eso, cuando Sai interrumpió la partida le agradecí internamente.

—Chicos, tengo una propuesta para ustedes. —Con una sonrisa maliciosa nos miró a todos.

—Deja de lado el misterio y habla de una vez —le exigí.

—Sí, sí —rodó los ojos y prosiguió—: en el bar donde trabajo, últimamente van unos chicos a beber. Ayer por la noche comenzamos a platicar y la conversación se desvió al club de ajedrez. —Levantó una ceja triunfante.

—¿Y bien?, ¿los invitaste a entrar? —Lee lo miró con brillos en los ojos.

—Aún mejor —su sonrisa se ensanchó—, ellos forman parte de un club de baloncesto y se me ocurrió la idea de juntarnos.

—¿Juntarnos? —Lee le observó confundido.

—¡Sí! Ellos también son cinco, tenemos que admitirlo chicos, nos hace falta ejercitar el cuerpo y no solo la mente. —Miró de reojo a Choji.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué insinúas? —Lo escrutó molesto el chico mientras se metía unas papas crujientes a la boca.

—Como sea, lunes, miércoles y viernes jugamos ajedrez —paró un segundo para observar nuestras expresiones—, martes y jueves jugamos baloncesto.

—¡Sí! —Saltó de emoción Lee—. ¡Es una excelente idea!

—¿Qué dices Shikamaru? Después de todo tú eres el líder. —Sai se giró en su dirección.

—Será problemático con tanto chico, pero puede que sea divertido. —Sus labios se curvaron.

—Yo opino lo mismo que Shikamaru —habló Choji.

Sai me miró esperando una respuesta y yo lo dudé por unos segundos. Tendría que socializar de nuevo, estaba muy cómodo con los cuatro, pero para ser sincero en ocasiones ocupaba relajar el cuerpo, así que sería una buena oportunidad.

—Está bien. —Sonreí de medio lado.

 **• • •**

Tumbado boca abajo en mi cama, sufría de un dolor de cabeza terrible. Era lunes, probablemente los chicos estarían reunidos con los nuevos integrantes del club. Me había perdido las presentaciones, pero no era algo que hubiera deseado.

El sábado después de salir del trabajo, había olvidado mi paraguas y lo que al principio era una ligera lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta, llegué empapado a mi casa y el domingo no podía ni levantarme de la gripe que pesqué.

Lamentablemente no había podido ir al trabajo hoy, prefería quedarme en casa tratando con medicina mi resfriado. Por lo mismo le mandé un mensaje a Shikamaru disculpándome por no asistir al club.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando mi celular comenzó a timbrar, rápidamente lo tomé y leí en la pantalla que se trataba de Lee.

—Bue...

— _¡No vas a creerlo Neji! Los chicos son grandiosos, me divertí como nunca, Naruto es muy divertido y..._

—¡Espera! Tranquilo, no hables tan rápido que no te entiendo.—Lo interrumpí, pero su entusiasmo no se esfumó.

— _Qué lástima que te enfermaras, te habrías llevado muy bien con todos, ¿mañana si podrás ir?_

—Creo que sí _._

— _Genial, nos veremos en las canchas que están a un lado de la plaza._

—Está bien, gracias por avisarme.

— _No, no agradezcas, ojalá que te recuperes pronto, habría sido más divertido si hoy hubieras estado tú._

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta, no sabía cómo responder a su comentario.

— _Bueno, descansa Neji, espero vernos mañana._

—Sí, nos vemos Lee.

 **• • •**

¿Qué hacía él aquí? Mi cara era una clara muestra de confusión y temor.

Por tercera vez al mes las burlas iban dirigidas en mi contra.

—No lo puedo creer, de veras _._ — Un chico rubio se plantó delante de mí mientras me estudiaba detenidamente—. Es el chico _lindo_ de Kiba. —Estalló en risas.

—Con qué tú eres el chico que le dijo _linda_ a Neji. —Sai me miró travieso.

Con ese comentario mis amigos también comenzaron a reír y yo cada vez apretaba más los puños.

—Lo siento Neji, pero es muy gracioso. —Lee pasó su brazo por mis hombros y yo lo aparté bruscamente.

—No le veo la gracia. —Levanté una ceja molesto.

—Yo ya me disculpé, fue un malentendido —el culpable de todo habló firmemente.

Lo miré con odio.

—Bien, chicos, no sean tan ruidosos o Hyuga Neji pensará que somos molestos. —Me miró fijamente un joven con expresión neutra y se presentó—: Mi nombre es Shino Aburame, ayer tus amigos nos hablaron de ti, un gusto conocerte. —Hizo una venia.

—El gusto es mío —Lo imité.

—Disculpa por lo de antes _._ —Me dedicó el chico rubio una sonrisa zorruna—. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy el capitán del club de baloncesto. —Se apuntó con el pulgar en el pecho y después se inclinó.

—Hola, yo soy Sabaku no Gaara, es bueno conocerte al fin.

Después un chico con expresión fría se acercó a mí.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

—El gusto es mío. —Ambos hicimos una reverencia.

Al final solo quedaba aquel tipo desagradable. Lo observé.

Era tan alto como yo, tenía el cabello castaño un poco más claro que el mío, corto y alborotado hacia arriba, de aspecto atlético, con unas marcas rojas en las mejillas que me parecieron le daban un aire agresivo.

—Hola, lamento lo del otro día, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka, espero nos podamos llevar bien. —Tendió la mano en mi dirección y lo miré con duda. Con aquel gesto tenía toda la intención de hacer las paces.

—Hola, soy Neji Hyuga... también espero llevarnos bien. —El aire se tensó a nuestro alrededor y con desconfianza tomé su mano dando un ligero apretón.

Después de las presentaciones, nos pusimos de acuerdo para llamarnos por nuestro nombre de pila y evitar formalidades.

El partido comenzó. Los equipos se repartieron al azar utilizando una moneda. « _Para mi buena suerte no me tocó con Kiba_ », pensé aliviado.

El juego comenzó muy bien, a pesar de que nosotros no teníamos la misma condición que los chicos de baloncesto, no fue difícil seguirles el ritmo, pero algo comenzaba a molestarme, y es que apenas podía moverme un metro cuando Kiba ya estaba detrás de mí.

Sentía su presencia a un lado, enfrente, atrás, siempre a mi alrededor como si me acechara. Cuando me hacían un pase él ya estaba preparado para arrebatarme el balón; mi paciencia estaba llegando al límite, no tenía sentido que cuidara mis movimientos como si fuera una verdadera amenaza.

—¡Neji! —gritó Choji aventando el balón, estiré mis brazos, pero antes de que pudiera atrapar algo mi mente se puso en blanco.

Caí al suelo de bruces, había sido tackleado por un lado como si se tratara de un partido de fútbol americano en lugar de baloncesto, sentí el dolor en mi nariz y el peso de una persona en mi espalda. Antes de siquiera conectar mis cinco sentidos sentí como daban una fuerte aspiración en mi cuello. _¡Grandísimo hijo de...!_

Traté de levantarme, pero su peso me impedía zafarme, la sangre me comenzó a hervir y justo cuando estaba a punto de gritarle algo los chicos nos rodearon.

—¿Estás bien, Neji? —Escuché la voz de Shikamaru que me quitó de encima al chico con ayuda de Lee.

—Déjame ayudarte.. _._ —el rubio me jaló con fuerza y me miró con horror—, tu nariz...

Me llevé la mano a la zona mencionada y el tacto húmedo me indicó que efectivamente estaba sangrando.

—En verdad lo siento —Kiba me miró asustado.

¿Lo siento? ¿Acaso no sabía otra estúpida palabra? Debía pensar antes de hacer tonterías.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Sabes, no estamos jugando lucha libre. —Lo atacó Sai.

—Yo lo lamento, en verdad... —El castaño comenzó a ruborizarse.

—Neji ¿cómo te sientes? —Lee alzó la voz y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia mí.

—Estoy bien, no es nada —me limpié con el dorso de la mano—, pero me voy a casa.

—¿Qué? Apenas está comenzando lo divertido, de veras _._ —Naruto me miró con tristeza.

—No se preocupen por mí, ustedes continúen. —Me levanté del suelo recargando mi peso en las rodillas.

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer. —Kiba trató de ayudarme, pero me aparté rápidamente.

—No es necesario —no pude evitar sentir rabia—, nos vemos chicos y diviértanse.

 **• • •**

Bien, tal vez exageré un poco, pero si solo hubiera sido el golpe no me habría marchado, pero ¿cómo _diablos_ querían que reaccionara cuando el tipo me estuvo acosando en todo el partido y después me _olfatea_ con descaro?

Era patético lo que me sucedía. ¿Un chico me acosaba por mi olor? Sonaba bastante raro y hasta cierto punto cómico.

Despejé mi mente y tomé valor para tocar el timbre de la casa de Shikamaru.

—¡Hey, pasa! Eres el último en llegar, ya comenzamos. —Me saludó feliz Choji.

En verdad me sorprendió ver lo bien que se estaban llevando. Apenas entre a la sala, todos estaban tumbados en el suelo platicando tranquilamente, mientras Naruto y Lee sostenían una conversación más acalorada, no pude evitar sentirme fuera de lugar por un instante.

Como solo tenían tres tableros de ajedrez me tocaría esperar mi turno.

Los saludé a todos y me senté a un lado de Shikamaru, quien con la espalda recargada en la pared y los ojos cerrados me habló:

—¿Qué tal tu nariz? —Entreabrió un ojo.

—Mejor, ya no está sangrando. —Suspiré con cansancio.

—No deberías ser tan duro con Kiba, el chico en verdad se sintió mal y se marchó un poco después que tú.

—Es lo menos que le debería pasar, ser tan estúpido tiene sus consecuencias.

Soltó una suave risa y no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada al tipo que estos últimos días me ponía tan tenso.

Estaba jugando con Sai, observaba concentrado el tablero, pero en eso elevó su mirada y chocó con la mía, Kiba se sonrojó y rápidamente giró su cabeza al lado contrario.

« _Que tímido_ », pensé divertido al verlo tan nervioso. Sí, tenía que admitirlo, el chico tenía lo suyo, con esos ojos de pupilas pequeñas que se movían como bailarinas invitándote a perseguirlas, y el colmillo que en ocasiones le sobresalía, también su postura confiada y un poco presuntuosa, le conferían un aire llamativo.

Desde los catorce años me di cuenta que lo mío eran los chicos, aquel profesor de cabello gris despertó en mí por primera vez el deseo _carnal,_ por llamarlo de alguna forma; jamás se dio nada con Kakashi, ese era su nombre, después de todo, y a pesar de que era joven, él no era ningún pervertido, pero a mi mente adolescente no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Recuerdo que soñaba despierto con arrancarle con los dientes la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, en esa época fantaseaba con frecuencia, pero fue hasta mis dieciséis años que por primera vez besé a un chico y comenzamos a salir, pero no duró mucho.

Con veinte años de edad, se podría decir que nunca había tenido una relación seria y por alguna extraña razón no me preocupaba.

Pero regresando mis pensamientos a Kiba, definitivamente haberme dicho _linda_ fue un grave error que no le perdonaría fácilmente.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

* * *

 **Narra Kiba**

—¡Te digo que no, de veras! Eres un tonto si piensas lo contrario —Naruto hablaba exasperado.

—Naruto, no seas terco. —Sasuke lo miró molesto.

—Ya déjenlo, en realidad...

Me quedé a mitad de frase cuando un aroma me atrajo impidiéndome seguir pensando con claridad.

Era como la brisa de las mañanas, dulce como el perfume que desprenden las flores, una mezcla única y difícil de interpretar, tan sensual que el calor subió a mis mejillas.

« _El olor de una persona es lo más importante_ », ese era mi lema.

Cuando mi mente recuperó la razón busqué con desesperación al ser que desprendía tan fascinante olor. Y ahí estaba detrás de mí, sentada dándome la espalda, con el pelo largo, lacio y hermoso.

Mis amigos unos pasos por delante se giraron al notar que me había quedado atrás y yo me acerqué corriendo a su lado.

—Chicos, no lo van a creer, pero la joven que está en la banca de atrás, es el amor de mi vida —susurré para que solo ellos escucharan.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? ¿La conoces? —mi rubio amigo me cuestionó sorprendido.

—Es difícil de explicar, pero simplemente lo sé —hablé con una posible cara de bobo.

—¿En serio? —Sasuke enarcó una ceja—. Te reto a que le digas _linda._ —Me miró con malicia.

—¡¿Qué?! No, ¿qué tal si la asusto? —Sentí mis mejillas arder.

—Eres un cobarde. —Se cruzó de brazos y estaba a punto de girarse cuando lo detuve.

—Está bien... Pero solo porque necesito llamar su atención.

Subí las mangas de mi camisa, inflé el pecho, froté mis manos y al acercarme lentamente en su dirección su maravilloso olor guió sin mi permiso a mi nariz justo a su cuello.

—Linda, tienes un aroma delicioso. —Mi voz salió sin pensar.

Como en cámara lenta al alejarme un poco para mirarla, se giró y... ¡Un chico!, escuché la sonora carcajada que soltó Sasuke secundada por Naruto y de un par de personas que pasaron a nuestro lado.

Ahora no solo era mi nariz, también mis ojos.

Su expresión de enojo, hacía que su bello rostro se arrugara por la frente y con sus labios en una mueca, me dejó sin aliento.

—Lo... lo siento —hablé torpemente.

Llevé la mano a mi boca para tratar de cubrir el calor en mis mejillas. _Era el chico más apuesto que había visto en toda mi vida_.

El tiempo que al principio me pareció detenerse, ahora fue demasiado aprisa para mis aturdidos sentidos, recuerdo vagamente su mirada molesta y escuchar sus pasos alejarse sin darme la oportunidad de recuperarme.

 **• • •**

—En serio chicos, se los juro, fue directo al cuello del tipo _._ De veras. —Se secó una lágrima que amenazaba con salir de su ojo.

—¡Ya dejen de burlarse! —Le grité a mis amigos y giré en dirección al azabache—. ¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era hombre?

—No habría sido divertido, además el impacto que tuviste en ese tipo fue grande, mira que hacerlo marchar como alma que lleva el diablo —torció los labios—, probablemente nunca olvide este día.

—¡Pero me va a odiar! —Mi rostro se puso blanco.

—¿Era cierto cuando dijiste que era el amor de tu vida? —Me interrogó Gaara.

—No lo sé —ahora sentí el calor subir a mi rostro—, pero jamás había olido a alguien así.

—Que tú digas eso, Kiba, me inquieta —me miró Sasuke—. Tú eres el que mejor olfato tiene y siempre andas diciendo que las chicas son las que mejor huelen.

—¿Olía tan bien? Ya me entró la curiosidad...

—A mí también —habló Gaara.

—No, jamás lo sabrán. —Los miré enojado para advertirles que se alejaran de _mi chico_.

Todos estallaron en risas por mi acción, lo estaban pasando en grande a mi costa y eso me hacía querer golpearles, bueno, casi a todos, porque Shino se había mantenido apartado y callado.

—Como sea, ¿vamos a seguir jugando? —les dije molesto—, ¿o seguirán burlándose de mí?

 **• • •**

—¿No les parece buena idea? —El chico detrás de la barra nos preguntó.

Después de terminar el partido nos fuimos a beber a un bar cerca de la cancha donde solíamos jugar.

—Yo creo sería divertido y con más integrantes podemos jugar un partido decente de baloncesto —opinó Gaara y se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—El ajedrez también puede ser entretenido. —La voz de Shino me sobresaltó.

Sasuke y yo solo asentimos.

—Bien, por nosotros no hay problema, al contrario, nos encantaría, de veras _._ —Naruto estaba emocionado y desprendía un aura de entusiasmo.

—Genial, mañana les digo a mis amigos, pero estoy seguro que les gustará la idea. —El barman nos guiñó el ojo.

 **• • •**

Era martes por la tarde, el cielo estaba despejado y prometía permanecer así el resto del día, los chicos del club de ajedrez resultaron ser muy agradables, rápidamente entramos en confianza y solo faltaba conocer a uno que el día anterior se había enfermado.

Por el momento todavía no llegaba y estábamos calentando cuando de repente sentí que alguien me miraba.

Levanté la cara y me encontré unos ojos perla temerosos.

Las risas de Naruto y Sasuke no se hicieron esperar, mis amigos y los suyos se acercaron en su dirección, haciendo comentarios que provocaron una burla general.

El chico de las cejas amplias pasó su brazo por los hombros de _mi chico,_ pero él lo apartó bruscamente.

—No le veo la gracia. —Levantó una ceja molesto.

—Yo ya me disculpé, fue un malentendido. —Traté de hablar lo más confiado posible.

Tenía que calmarme, no quería que de nuevo se llevara una mala impresión de mí.

Después de las presentaciones, descubrí que no se fiaba completamente, ya que apenas rozó mi mano.

El partido comenzó y para mi buena suerte él estaba en el equipo contrario, así podía seguirlo sin parecer sospechoso.

Conforme avanzaba el juego mi concentración se fue perdiendo, el sol nos daba directamente y comenzamos a transpirar. El agradable olor de Neji se intensificó y no sé en qué momento perdí completamente la razón, tan solo seguí mis instintos y cuando desperté de mi locura me encontraba encima de él, con mi nariz de nuevo en su cuello.

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó debajo del mío y se movió, pero no fue hasta que sentí dos pares de brazos levantarme que reaccioné.

Se notaba molesto y cuando se giró vi con horror que le sangraba la nariz. « _Que idiota soy_ », me sentí tan culpable por verlo en ese estado.

—En verdad lo siento —hablé asustado.

No sabía qué hacer, lo habíaarruinado de una forma espectacular.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Sabes, no estamos jugando lucha libre. —Me atacó Sai.

—Yo lo lamento, en verdad. —El calor subió hasta mis mejillas.

 _Trágame tierra_.

—Neji ¿cómo te sientes? —Lee alzó la voz y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el chico de pelo largo.

—Estoy bien, no es nada —se limpió con el dorso de la mano—, pero me voy a casa.

—¿Qué? Apenas está comenzando lo divertido, _de veras._ —Naruto le miró con tristeza.

—No se preocupen por mí, ustedes continúen. —Se levantó del suelo recargando su peso en las rodillas.

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer. —Traté de ayudarlo, pero se apartó rápidamente.

—No es necesario —sentí su odio—, nos vemos chicos y diviértanse.

 **• • •**

Joder. ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? ¿Por qué pierdo la cabeza por su olor? ¿Acaso soy un enfermo acosador?

Debía odiarme, yo me odiaría en su lugar, incluso me odio ahora, _joder_.

Me revolví en la cama desesperado y el tacto húmedo de una lengua en mis dedos me tomó por sorpresa.

—Akamaru, soy un tonto. —Acaricié su cabeza mientras él movía su hocico en busca de más atenciones.

Era tan patético, incluso Akamaru me tenía que consolar.

Después de que Neji se marchó me sentí terrible y me despedí de todos.

Sentía las miradas de reprobación de sus amigos y para nada los culpaba, lo había tirado sin sentido alguno haciéndole daño; mis amigos me miraban preocupados y los mensajes sarcásticos que recibí por la noche en el grupo en línea no me ayudaron a mejorar mi estado de ánimo.

 _Sasuke: ¿Qué pasó Kiba? Por qué tanta agresividad, si el cara de estreñido no te lo va a quitar._

 _Gaara: ¿Yo? ¡Oh, ya! te viste en un espejo._

 _Gaara: Preocúpate por tu rubio teñido que no le quitaba los ojos de encima._

 _Naruto: Como no lo iba a observar si me daba lástima que no se pudiera mover sin tener a Kiba encima de él._

 _Naruto: Y no le hagas caso, tiene envidia de nuestro amor._

 _Sasuke: ..._

 _Gaara: Como sea, no metan aquí su cursilería gay._

 _Gaara: Kiba, no sabía que eras masoquista, pero creo al chico no le gustó ser el sumiso._

 _Naruto: Un poco de delicadeza no te vendría mal._

 _Sasuke: Enséñale quien manda... Pero primero deberían ser algo. ¿No?_

 _Naruto: Sí ¡tonto!_

 _Gaara: Eres todo un aventado... Literal._

 _Naruto: ¡Kiba, contesta!_

 _Naruto: KIBA, KIBA._

 _Gaara: Debe estar oliendo la ropa que rozó a su linda._

 _Sasuke: Es todo un acosador, igual y está afuera de su casa._

 _Kiba: ¡Ya cállense!_

 _Naruto: Te atraparon, de veras._

 _Gaara: No te enojes, si quieres yo te ayudo a que lo conquistes._

 _Naruto: ¡Lo tengo!_

 _Naruto: ¡Mañana llévale flores!_

 _Sasuke: Es un chico, no una chica, tonto._

 _Naruto: Entonces... ¿Chocolates?_

 _Sasuke: ¿Qué parte de chico no entiendes?_

 _Naruto: ¿Qué? A todos nos gustan... A mí me gustan._

 _Naruto: Tú nunca me regalas nada._

 _Gaara: Ignora eso y mejor pon atención a mi plan..._


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

* * *

 **Narra Naruto**

¡Todo saldría bien!

Estaba seguro, el plan era perfecto, más porque Gaara me puso a cargo y yo haría que todo saliera a la perfección.

Los chicos cooperarían, menos Shino que se mantuvo al margen de la conversación de anoche.

Sasuke tocó el timbre de la casa de Shikamaru y este abrió rápidamente. Después de saludar a los chicos de ajedrez, tenía que observar el terreno para poner en marcha el plan sin inconvenientes; las personas que se encontraban en el área eran prácticamente las que habíamos predicho, todos excepto Neji. Gaara había tenido razón, parecía ser el que más tarde salía del trabajo.

Era una señal positiva. « _Comenzó bien_ », pensé.

Bien, personas dentro: Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba y yo (Shino sabía del plan, pero no participaría).

Personas que pueden interferir: Shikamaru, Sai, Choji y Cejotas (Lee).

Objetivo: Neji.

Todos tomamos nuestras posiciones, con solo tres tableros de ajedrez, el plan se puso en marcha.

—¡Shikamaru! —Llamé su atención—. Juega contra Shino, él también es muy inteligente y puede que por fin te venza. —Le sonreí y mi voz salió confiada.

Realmente el castaño había resultado ser un tipo dotado exageradamente de inteligencia, por eso, según el plan, pondríamos a Shino a jugar contra Shikamaru, así ellos no se interpondrían cuando _el_ _objetivo_ llegara.

—No creo poder contra él.

La voz de Shino me sacó de golpe de mis pensamientos. ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Se suponía que no tenía que negarse.

—Anda, al menos inténtalo —le dijo Sasuke.

—Sí, el lunes fuiste el que mejor jugó de nosotros. —Gaara le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Por suerte no se negó más y yo pude empezar a respirar nuevamente. Nos habíamos salvado.

El siguiente paso:

—¡Hey, Sai! Te reto a que te gano en menos de cinco minutos. —Kiba le sonrió maliciosamente.

—No estés tan confiado, la última vez tuviste suerte. —Le sacó la lengua el azabache.

El chico pálido había resultado ser de los más fáciles en vencer; ocupábamos que Kiba ganara y se enfrentara contra Neji, pero antes tendría que encargarse de alargar la partida hasta que este llegara.

Bien, tercer paso:

—Cejotas, yo también pienso vencerte hoy, la última vez estaba fuera de forma, pero hoy vengo preparado. —Le miré desafiante.

—¡Genial! —Levantó el puño triunfante—. Acepto el reto, Naruto, la primavera de la juventud apenas comienza.

Todo hasta el momento estaba listo, Gaara, Sasuke, Choji esperarían su turno.

—Vaya, no vi venir ese movimiento. —Shikamaru se rascaba la cabeza con aparente desconcierto.

Mis ojos se abrieron grandemente, el plan era que Shino perdiera, pero de alguna forma extraña Shikamaru fue el perdedor.

Para ser sinceros ese detalle no importaba mucho; Sasuke se puso en pie para jugar contra Shino.

La actitud del Nara (Shikamaru) me resultó extraña, parecía que nos había descubierto, pero eso era imposible ¿no?; dejé de darle vueltas al asunto y me concentré en lo mío.

Me exalté cuando el timbre sonó.

Choji se paró ya que su turno todavía no llegaba y fue a abrir la puerta.

Escuché pasos acercarse y cada vez me sentía más nervioso, justo en ese momento Cejotas comenzó a molestarme y yo me deshice en reclamos. Sentí la mirada de alguien en mi espalda, no giré para ver de quien se trataba y por el contrario observé la cara de Kiba, ya que estaba enfrente de mí.

Era realmente gracioso mirarlo, se había puesto rojo como un tomate y si no estuviera _en marcha el plan_ me habría burlado de él.

—Buenas tardes, chicos —nos saludó Neji con amabilidad.

—Buenas —contestamos al unísono vagamente.

Se sentó junto al Nara y le dijo algo que le causó gracia, viendo bien al chico me pareció ¿lindo? No, lindo no, ¿atractivo? Tal vez esa palabra se ajustaba mejor. Su pelo largo le daba un aspecto elegante, muy contrario al de Choji y Shikamaru que les hacía lucir rebeldes.

Pero ¿realmente hacía buena pareja con Kiba?, el chico parecía delicado como Sasuke, no delicado de que se puede _romper_ , más bien quisquilloso; se notaba que era muy exigente consigo mismo y no admitía cualquier cosa sin antes analizarla a conciencia y Kiba era... Kiba, un chico espontáneo, explosivo, impulsivo, poco le importaba seguir las reglas y Neji se veía a leguas que seguía todo al pie de la letra.

Bueno, no juzgaría a Neji cuando apenas le conocía. Pero podía imaginarlos como pareja, una muy, muy extraña, pero una corazonada me decía que se entenderían bien.

Sentí un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda y volteé la mirada instintivamente, Sasuke me observaba con una expresión de enojo, le sonreí, pero desvió la mirada. Bien, más tarde me encargaría de él, por el momento tenía que concentrarme en el plan.

El cuarto paso era fallar para que Choji tomara mi lugar y no estuviera _en_ _medio_.

Al ritmo que iba era muy probable que en cualquier momento...

—¡Jaque Mate! —Alcé la vista cuando Lee habló.

—Caray, Lee, eres muy bueno. —Me rasqué la cabeza fingiendo pena.

—No te preocupes Naruto, el viernes te doy la revancha. —Levantó el pulgar con una sonrisa brillante.

—Bien, ¡Choji, te toca! —Llamé su atención elevando la voz.

Se levantó y se sentó tomando mi lugar, la manera en que todo salía bien me asustaba.

Solo faltaba Gaara y Neji por pasar, lo siguiente era:

—Chicos, tengo que salir a hacer una llamada —todos giramos hacia Gaara—, si mi turno llega que pase Neji. —Le miró por un segundo sin esperar respuesta y salió apresurado.

Genial, ahora era el turno de que Kiba venciera a Sai.

Esperé impaciente.

Kiba parecía ansioso por vencerlo, pero no sería tan sencillo, después de todo era ajedrez y su oponente era un chico que llevaba jugando más tiempo que nosotros.

—¡Jaque mate! —gritó Kiba llamando la atención de todos.

Genial, ahora todo se ponía más fácil.

El chico pálido se levantó y le habló a Neji:

—Creo que es tu turno.

—Tiene poco que llegué... creo que Shikamaru debería pasar, lleva más tiempo esperando que yo —habló mirando fijamente a Sai.

—Como quieras —contestó el chico.

No, no, no, el plan A fallaba, teníamos que comenzar con el B. Joder, no había plan B.

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y no tenía idea de qué hacer.

—No gracias, yo prefiero seguir durmiendo.

¡Bendito Nara! Estábamos salvados.

—Jaque Mate. —La voz de Shino destrozó mi entusiasmo.

Le había ganado a Sasuke; vi como su rostro palideció cuando Shino dijo:

—Neji, si quieres puedes jugar contra mí, el lunes escuché que eras bueno y quiero comprobarlo. —Miró directo al chico de ojos perla ignorando la cara de espanto que puse.

Por un instante identifiqué alivio en el rostro de Neji y cuando estaba a punto de ponerse en pie una voz le hizo quedarse quieto.

—Tu oponente seré yo, Aburame, me sabe mal esperar hasta el viernes por la revancha —habló Shikamaru rompiendo la tensión en mi interior.

Se levantó y se sentó enfrente de Shino y giró un poco la cabeza, Sasuke se había sentado a mi lado y los dos observamos con sorpresa como Shikamaru nos guiñó un ojo.

¿Qué? Mi boca se abrió grandemente, la cara de Sasuke no era muy diferente a la mía, acaso él ¿estaba ayudándonos?

Aunque para ser justos, parecía que todo lo había planeado como si hubiera predicho unos cien pasos por delante.

No sabía si tener miedo o admiración hacia el chico, pero un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y esta vez por la impresión.

Traté de recuperarme para poder seguir adelante. Solo faltaba el último paso, el resto dependía totalmente de Kiba.

—Chicos —llamé la atención de todos—, les tengo una propuesta. —Sonreí maliciosamente.

—¿De qué se trata, Naruto? —Choji me miró curioso.

—Para que todo sea más divertido... ¿Qué les parece apostar algo?

—¿Cómo qué? —Me cuestionó Lee.

—Eso depende de los jugadores, en tu caso puedes pedirle a Choji que te prepare una pizza o algo así.

—Claro, solo por hoy para que no resulte tan agobiante tener que perder algo por cada partida —aclaró Sasuke completando mi sugerencia.

—¿Y si hacemos miércoles de apuestas? —recomendó Shikamaru.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Ahora sí, el resto dependía de Kiba, traté de mandarle buenas vibras.

 **• • •**

 **Narra Kiba**

—Si yo gano, el sábado ten una cita conmigo. —Lo miré con decisión, pero si hubiera estado de pie habría visto mis piernas temblar.

Enarcó una ceja con interés.

Me había imaginado cualquier tipo de reacción; que me mirara con asco y me gritara que estaba enfermo, que me aventara el tablero en la cara, incluso que se riera divertido pensando que era una broma, pero la cara que puso era difícil de descifrar.

No encontré asco, ni rechazo y tampoco burla.

—Está bien, pero si gano quiero que mantengas tu distancia... por lo menos dos metros de mí. —Su voz fue como un balde de agua helada.

—Eso es muy extremista —respondí nervioso.

—¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? —Una sonrisa de prepotencia se formó en sus labios.

Era muy arriesgado, desde el comienzo todo lo que tenía que ver con él era peligroso para mí.

Observé sus hermosos labios, moría por morderlos y probar cada centímetro de su piel.

Una imagen acudió a mi mente. Él estaba tendido en el suelo con la camisa abierta y yo pasaba mi lengua por su abdomen hasta subir a su cuello.

Mi salud mental estaba en juego, si no volvía a pegar mi nariz en su cuello sabía que este tipo de alucinaciones acudirían con frecuencia, me volvería loco, tenía mucho que perder, pero la recompensa era aún más grande.

—Acepto. —Jamás había estado tan decidido, esa palabra era perfecta para describir lo que mi atolondrado cuerpo y alma sentía.

Su sonrisa se amplió con descaro.

Y yo moría de ganas por saber si era posible hacerlo sonreír aún más.

El juego comenzó, obligué a mi mente a concentrarse, cada pieza tenía que moverse a conciencia y con un objetivo muy claro, ganar.

Su expresión parecía de total concentración, pero la forma en que torcía sus labios delataba su nerviosismo.

Los minutos pasaban.

Las piezas se movían por el tablero.

Hasta el momento parecía que nadie llevaba ventaja. Pero nadie podía leer la mente de los jugadores y no sabían las estrategias que se formulaban a la velocidad de un pestañeo.

Por suerte mi estrategia comenzó con el primer movimiento de Neji.

La tensión incrementó, sentía la mirada atenta de Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la mejilla de Neji, la ignoré, tendría más para mí si la dejaba pasar, por hoy.

Habrá sido ¿qué Neji comenzó a ponerse cada vez más nervioso? o ¿qué pensar en el premio me motivó de sobremanera?

—Jaque mate. —Mis labios pronunciaron incrédulos esa palabra.

Elevé la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos, nos miramos sorprendidos por unos largos segundos, hasta que él por fin rompió el silencio.

—Bien, creo que tendré una cita contigo. —Su voz salió con aparente calma.

Quería gritar de la emoción, joder, sentí el calor subir hasta mi rostro.

 **• • •**

—¡Son los mejores amigos del mundo! —grité tan fuerte y tan borracho que mi garganta dolió.

Después de despedirnos de los chicos de ajedrez, nos fuimos juntos a beber al bar más cercano para festejar.

—¡Lo lograste! —Naruto me acompañó en mi brindis.

—No lo habrías conseguido sin nuestra ayuda. —Gaara me miró divertido.

—No, claro que no. —Lo abracé y me giré para ver a mi otro par de amigos—. A ustedes también se los agradezco. —Estiré mis brazos en su dirección, pero Sasuke puso su mano en mi cara para apartarme.

—Deja toda esa energía para tu _linda_ —habló con sarcasmo.

—Imbécil —le dije con fingido enojo.

—Eso dice, pero Sasuke estaba tan ansioso porque el plan funcionara. —Naruto le retó con la mirada.

—Pudimos fallar, si no fuera por Shikamaru no estaríamos festejando nada —Gaara habló interrumpiendo la pelea que se habría formado entre la pareja.

—Y Shino se convirtió en nuestro peor obstáculo —dijo Sasuke con fastidio.

Yo solo bajé la mirada, sabía perfectamente porqué actuaba de esa manera.

—Bueno, como sea, no nos has dicho cómo reaccionó Neji a la propuesta —se quejó el rubio.

Tomé un trago para ocultar mi rostro.

—Me miró raro.

—¿Raro? ¿Crees que sea homofóbico? —Naruto me interrogó.

—No de esa forma, fue hasta cierto punto con interés. —Mi voz salió dudosa.

—¿Entonces es gay? ¿Bisexual? —Ahora el azabache preguntó.

—Es gay —contestó tranquilamente Gaara.

Los tres nos quedamos pasmados observándole.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Lo observé confundido.

—Le pregunté a Sai —se encogió de hombros—, no iba a crear un plan con posibilidades de fallar, por eso me aseguré de que al menos en esa cuestión no tuviéramos problemas.

—¿Y así como si nada te lo contó? —Sasuke levantó una ceja incrédulo.

—A Sai lo conozco desde hace tiempo y aunque al principio no me contestó —me miró a los ojos—, creo que pensó que era yo el interesado —me aclaró para evitar problemas—. Después me dijo que sí.

—¿En serio? Creo que la suerte está de tu lado, Kiba. —Me miró Naruto para después darme una palmada en la espalda.

—¿Quién lo diría? La suerte de los tontos es envidiable. —Se rió divertido Sasuke.

 **• • •**

Mis amigos estaban más que agotados, ya no podían dar un paso más y eso que el partido apenas iba a la mitad.

La razón era simple.

« _No lo arruines Kiba_ », eran las palabras que me habían dicho después de salir de aquel bar y que ahora resonaban en mi cabeza. Se habían comprometido a impedir que acosara a Neji como la última vez.

El chico de ojos perla me había mirado con odio y no quería provocarlo más, por eso Sasuke jalaba de mí para que me apartara del dulce aroma que me atraía, Gaara me hablaba constantemente para llamar mi atención y Naruto me aventaba el balón en la espalda para que reaccionara; pero quitarle el balón a los oponentes, hacer pases, lanzar a la canasta, correr por toda la cancha detrás del balón y también apartar a Kiba de Neji se había vuelto todo un circo.

Por eso cuando terminó el partido se tumbaron en el suelo y me miraron con reproche.

¿Neji había notado nuestra patética actuación? Claro que sí, antes de irse soltó una discreta risa que me tomó por sorpresa y después me miró divertido.

Bueno, al menos lo había hecho reír, eso era algo bueno ¿no?

Mejor no les pregunté a mis amigos porque me aventarían el balón a la cara por idiota.

 **• • •**

La suerte tiene sus límites, por lo que el viernes no me tocó jugar contra Neji, pero si contra Lee y Shikamaru.

Shikamaru era un tipo inteligente, sino hubiera visto en primera persona cómo me había ayudado con el plan para invitar a salir a Neji, ahora en este momento le odiaría por ser mi más grande rival.

Neji se llevaba bien con Lee, se podría interpretar como que era _su_ _mejor_ _amigo,_ en cambio, con Shikamaru era diferente. Se notaba de lejos que ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro, los dos tenían un nivel intelectual considerable que fomentaba pláticas agradables y las bromas que hacían entre ellos parecían íntimas.

No podía evitar sentirme celoso, más cuando Shikamaru me miraba, yo sentía que me decía: « _Si me lo propongo, ahora sería mío_ ». Me torturaba pensar eso, nunca había sido inseguro, casi siempre actuaba con confianza, pero perdí esa partida de ajedrez tan fácilmente que parecía que lo había planeado, como si hubiera buscado la manera más humillante de hacerme perder ante él.

Dejé de lado mis dudas y con valor me acerqué a Neji antes de que se marchara.

—¿No me preguntarás la dirección y la hora de la cita? —Lo miré.

—Fue tu idea, es tu deber tomar la iniciativa. —Sonrió.

—¿Puedes en la tarde?

—Salgo a las dos de trabajar.

—Dime donde trabajas, yo paso por ti. —Lo observé detenidamente.

—Prefiero llegar primero a mi casa a comer algo y bañarme. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces dame tu dirección.

—Oye, eso es demasiado. —Me miró con desconfianza.

—Lo siento, yo...

—Solo bromeaba, ¿tienes algo donde apuntar? —Me sonrió.

Saqué rápido mi celular y abrí una nota.

—Sí.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

 **Narra Neji**

La cara que puso al verme era como para tomarle una foto y guardarla para la posteridad.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tengo algo raro? —Me crucé de brazos divertido.

—No... —desvió la mirada—, te ves muy bien.

—Tú también.

Era realmente entretenido observar sus reacciones, su sonrojo le hacía lucir lindo y cuando se ponía nervioso se volvía muy torpe.

Pensar en la extraña situación en la que me encontraba me resultaba absurdo.

Comencé a tener la sospecha de que Kiba sentía atracción hacia mí, pero no podía meter las manos al fuego cuando no estaba muy seguro; hasta que me propuso tener una cita nunca pasó por mi cabeza tener algo que ver con este chico.

Me había puesto tan nervioso durante la partida de ajedrez; por mi mente rondaban un montón de ideas, pensamientos inoportunos que me ponían tenso, no tenía tiempo ni humor para una cita, además Kiba se podría ilusionar. Pero algo en ese chico me hacía querer seguirle.

—Neji. —Llamó mi atención—. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Le miré perplejo, me estaba tratando de decir ¿que la cita sería ir a conocer a una persona?, acaso ¿no era él el que quería estar conmigo a solas fuera del club?

—Es alguien realmente importante para mí. —Observó mi reacción—. Y nos acompañará esta tarde.

—Bien, después de todo perdí la apuesta y tú planeaste todo, pero si algo me pone incómodo ten por seguro que me iré.

—No esperaba menos. —Me sonrió confiado.

« _No tientes tu suerte_ », pensé mientras nos dirigíamos a su auto estacionado enfrente de mi departamento.

Se giró tomándome por sorpresa.

—Quédate aquí un segundo —me pidió un poco nervioso.

Observé cómo abrió la puerta de su auto y un perro enorme saltaba encima de él efusivamente, lo tomó por las orejas y giró la cabeza del perro en mi dirección.

Lo siguiente fue tan rápido que en un instante sentí sus patas delanteras apoyadas en mis hombros mientras el animal me olfateaba ansioso.

Un blanco brillante y hermoso era el color de su pelaje, tan grande que tuve que controlar mi equilibrio para no caer, después de olfatearme vi un poco asustado como abría el hocico y estaba a punto de pasarme su lengua por toda la cara cuando Kiba me lo quitó de encima.

—¡Le encantaste! —Me miró emocionado.

Acarició la cabeza del perro mientras lo abrazaba para que no me saltara encima de nuevo.

—Es lindo. —Me incliné para mirarlo de cerca.

—Su nombre es Akamaru, ¿quieres tocarlo?

Acerqué mi mano con inseguridad y él la tomó firmemente para transmitirme que no tenía nada que temer, acomodó mi palma en su hocico y fue al tacto suave, comencé a frotar su pelo y me pareció realmente hermoso.

—Te lo dije, tiene el mejor aroma del mundo y también es encantador —le susurró a su perro.

Abrí mis ojos grandemente y él ocultó su cara en el cuello de Akamaru.

—Gracias —hablé con la voz casi inaudible.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? —Noté un sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

—Por pensar que soy encantador. —Sonreí con sinceridad, pero no pude evitar sentirme un poco avergonzado.

 **• • •**

¿Un castillo olvidado por los hombres?

El viento hacía una melodía al pasar entre las hojas de los grandes robles y algunos pájaros cantaban armoniosamente.

No tenía palabras para describir el paisaje. Solo había un inconveniente, la reja imponente que nos impedía ingresar.

Después de estacionar el carro a un lado de la carretera, Kiba me guió por un camino estrecho que parecía no llevar a ningún lugar.

Mientras caminaba siguiendo a Akamaru y con Kiba detrás de mí, me pregunté si había enloquecido; mira que seguir obediente a un chico del que prácticamente solo sabía su nombre y el de su mascota era algo descabellado. Bien podrían asesinarme, pero también en la vida hay cosas peores que la muerte y podría estar caminando por mi propia voluntad hacia ese destino.

Aun así no tenía miedo, algo me decía que lo que estaba a punto de descubrir era impresionante y mis expectativas junto con mi curiosidad aumentaban a cada paso.

Por eso al llegar a esa enorme construcción abandonada contuve la respiración por unos segundos.

—¡Hey, Neji! —El castaño me llamó—. No pensarás que te traje solo a mirar, ven, por aquí hay una entrada.

—¿Qué? Nos podemos meter en problemas. —Me quedé parado sin mover ni un músculo.

—Vamos, he venido un par de veces antes, el lugar está completamente olvidado, apostaría que muy pocas personas saben de su existencia, hasta podría asegurar que ahora somos tres los únicos que sabemos, tú, Akamaru y yo.

La manera tan confiada en la que hablaba me hacía sentir estúpido por siquiera dudar, por eso sin más quejas volví a seguirle.

Apartó unas ramas secas pegadas junto a la pared, revelando un hueco grande donde pasamos sin necesidad de arrastrarnos, tan solo me agaché un poco para no golpearme la cabeza.

Un inmenso jardín que parecía más bien un bosque. El ambiente tranquilo de la naturaleza sin ningún humano que lo perturbara me hizo maravillarme del lugar.

—Es un lugar increíble, pero... ¿Y si nos ataca una víbora? —hablé mientras caminaba sobre la hierba y esquivaba las piedras.

—En parte por eso traje a Akamaru, puede que pienses que por ser enorme es torpe, pero es todo lo contrario, es muy ágil e inteligente, si huele peligro nos avisará y créeme que nos protegerá —se aclaró la garganta para continuar—, y yo también te protegeré, no te preocupes.

No respondí nada, tan solo seguimos avanzando. El sonido lejano del agua se sumó a la armonía de la naturaleza.

Seguimos caminando, pasamos aquella casa antigua, era muy vieja y estaba descuidada, parecía que la tierra se la tragaría con todas las ramas envolviendo sus muros, aun así, parecían firmes y la arquitectura era hermosa.

Caminamos un poco más hasta que el camino terminó y nos encontramos una pequeña barda donde si te asomabas podías ver el río a unos diez metros por debajo.

Kiba se trepó y se sentó.

—Ven, siéntate junto a mí. —Me miró expectante.

Obedecí en silencio, la barda era lo suficientemente ancha para que no resultara una locura sentarse, pero si bajabas la guardia no sería imposible caer.

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? —le pregunté intrigado.

—Mis padres viven a unos treinta minutos más por la carretera, en un pueblo llamado Konoha. —Llamó a su perro y este se acostó a su lado—. Akamaru vive conmigo en la ciudad y cuando visito a mis padres le llevo conmigo, siempre que pasábamos por aquí ladraba con inquietud, pero nunca le presté mucha atención, un día dejé la ventana abierta y saltó saliendo del automóvil.

—Eso fue peligroso —comenté y él siguió narrando.

—Realmente me asusté, aparqué el auto en la orilla y salí corriendo a perseguirle... Esperaba todo menos encontrarme con este lugar.

Después de soltar un suspiro se giró y sacó de su mochila dos botellas de jugo ofreciéndome una. La tomé y le agradecí.

—¿Vienes a menudo? —Bebí, realmente me encontraba sediento después de tanto caminar.

—No, no mucho, cuando voy de visita a mi pueblo termino escapando con Akamaru a este lugar... Es realmente tranquilo, me hace sentir en paz.

—¿Es como tu escondite secreto? —Levanté una ceja.

—No tanto así, pero no me importaría que se convirtiera en el _nuestro._ —Me miró de reojo.

—A mí tampoco me importaría. —Observé la hermosa vista que me ofrecía la naturaleza.

—Me alegra que te guste, dudé si preferías salir a un lugar más común. —Se rascó la mejilla sonriendo y aliviado.

—Si fueras común, lo correcto sería que me llevaras a otro lugar, pero no lo eres, Kiba. —Mis ojos conectaron con los suyos.

—Debes pensar que soy un tipo raro. —Bajó la mirada.

—No lo pienso, lo creo. —No pude evitar reír.

—Es que... Tú tienes la culpa.

Después de reír por el comentario el silencio nos invadió y no nos molestamos en buscar palabras para continuar conversando.

El sol comenzó a descender y con ello la temperatura, me froté los brazos, llevaba una playera holgada.

—Toma. —Su voz rompió el trance en el que había entrado.

Me acercó una sudadera negra que tomé sin vacilar.

—Pudiste decirme que trajera un suéter. —Metí mis manos en los bolsillos.

—Quería que usaras el mío. —Me miró travieso.

—Deberías sentir un poco de pena al admitir algo así. —Suspiré con resignación.

El me observó atento y se ruborizó un poco.

—Neji... me gustaría saber más de ti... —habló desviando la mirada y con un tono de melancolía.

—Tú primero, si me resulta interesante, responderé todo lo que me preguntes —le propuse y miré hacia el frente.

—Bien... —Pensó rápidamente—. Cuando tenía ocho años mis padres me regalaron a Akamaru y nunca le he considerado una mascota, él siempre será mi mejor amigo.

—¿Y eso? ¿No confías en las personas? —Lo interrumpí.

—No es eso... es simplemente que Akamaru es importante, lo entiendo y me entiende sin necesidad de palabras.

—Está bien, creo que comprendo. —Lo observé esperando a que continuara.

—Mis padres y mi hermana son veterinarios, hasta los dieciséis años creí que quería dedicarme a lo mismo, pero en este momento ya no estoy tan seguro.

—¿Por qué?

—Me encantan los animales y nada me gustaría más que poder ayudarles cuando están lastimados, pero no me gustaría quedarme el resto de mi vida en esta ciudad.

Asentí en silencio.

Él se sobresaltó, al parecer había recordado algo, giró tomando su mochila y sacó un par de manzanas.

—¿Gustas?

—Claro, gracias.

—Bueno, por el momento trabajo en una paquetería, es agotador, pero la paga es buena, estoy ahorrando dinero para entrar a la universidad... Pero aún no sé si estudiar medicina veterinaria. —Se encogió de hombros.

Le di una mordida a la manzana y me pareció muy dulce.

—No hay mucho que saber sobre mí, no soy un chico complicado, disfruto mucho las tardes con los chicos de baloncesto y ahora con los de ajedrez.

—¿Y en el amor? —Lo cuestioné interesado.

—En la escuela media tuve muchas novias, tantas que ahora no tiene significado alguno... Cuando entré a la superior traté de ponerme serio, pero las chicas ya no confiaban en mí. —Se ruborizó—. Cuando llegué a la ciudad, mi vecina, una chica tímida me comenzó a gustar y salimos un tiempo, pero no funcionó.

Se quedó callado y me miró con la esperanza de que dijera algo.

—Pregunta lo que quieras, yo decidiré si respondo. —Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te describirías? —Se le iluminó el rostro.

Por un momento dudé qué responder.

—Soy una persona realista. —Cerré los ojos para escuchar el agua correr bajo mis pies.

—¿No tienes un sueño o ambición? —me cuestionó sorprendido.

—Los tenía en mi infancia y hubo una época en mi adolescencia en que deseé algo, pero crecí y toda ilusión me pareció irracional.

—¿Cuál era tu sueño? —se arriesgó a preguntar.

Abrí los ojos y lo miré.

—El que tienes ahora... Salir de esta ciudad. —Mi voz sonó ausente de emociones.

Nos quedamos callados, el cielo se pintó de colores anaranjados y rosas, sin duda un hermoso atardecer.

Levantamos la mirada y observamos fascinados.

—¿No te parece que este lugar te hace creer que eres invencible? —Se levantó y extendió sus brazos.

—Eso puede ser peligroso. —Traté de advertirle, pero él me ignoró.

—No es cierto... Te mentí, no es solo el lugar, he venido antes y aun siento que me falta mucho, pero hoy fue diferente. ¿Sabes la razón? —Bajó la mirada en mi dirección.

Me puse de pie, recorrí los dos metros que nos separaban y besé sus labios.

—¿Tanto te gusto? —Lo provoqué.

—No tienes ni idea. —Sumergió sus dedos en mi pelo, tomando fuertemente mi nuca y me acercó a su rostro.

Era tonto besarle, yo no buscaba nada serio y sabía que en este momento no había nadie más serio que él.

Nuestra manera de pensar ni siquiera era opuesta, simplemente era distinta.

Había olvidado hace mucho tiempo el deseo de conocer el mundo, pero sus ojos me mostraban todo un universo que quería explorar.

Kiba me hacía querer seguirle y saltar del camino en el que me encontraba para acompañarle en el suyo. No tenía ni idea si tenía sentido lo que hacía, lo que me esperaba me era desconocido y odiaba andar a ciegas, pero tan solo cerré los ojos y disfruté de la sensación que crecía en mi estómago.


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

—¡Kiba!

El chico que hasta el momento había permanecido con la cabeza en las nubes entornó los ojos para distinguir a la persona que lo llamaba.

—Por Dios, ¿qué pasa contigo? —preguntó su compañera de trabajo en voz baja.

Sus ojos eran azules, cuando los miraba le hacían sentir perdido en un bosque frío, un precioso bosque donde solo animales con pelaje grueso podrían habitar.

—Ino —ignoró su preocupación y soltó de golpe lo que lo atormentaba—, ¿qué significa nos vemos luego?

Sus delgadas cejas se alzaron y parecía no comprender su pregunta. En realidad ni el propio chico lograba entender porque esa sencilla frase aparentaba tener un gran peso y a la vez ser tan ligera que si un suave viento soplaba, se desvanecería en ese instante.

—¿Por qué preguntas algo obvio? —En su frente surcaron pequeñas arrugas de disgusto.

—Olvídalo. —Suspiró, cansado de no hacer más que hundirse lentamente en una laguna de dudas.

La rubia lo observó de reojo, si hubieran estado en su hora libre lo habría cuestionado a fondo, pero se suponía que tenían que terminar de llenar algunos formularios para enviar los paquetes a su destino ese mismo día y no había tiempo para nada más.

Aun así la chica no soportó y continuó hablando, teniendo en cuenta que si el gerente pasaba por la oficina les daría una buena reprimenda.

—¿Es por una chica? —susurró para que solo él escuchara.

« _No es una chica_ », pensó. Si Neji se enterara que se refería a él como chica, muy probablemente le dejaría de hablar, pero él no lo sabría y no estaba en un lugar adecuado para confesar a su compañera —que lo creía heterosexual—, que al final había caído perdidamente enamorado de un hombre.

—Sí —contestó sin más.

—Qué lindo —dijo ocultando las ganas de exclamar de la emoción—. Tranquilo, si tienes ganas de hablar o estar con ella solo hazlo y si no quiere se negará.

No era tan sencillo. Lo había visto después de la cita, en la casa de Shikamaru y en la cancha de básquet, pero no encontró ni el valor, ni la oportunidad de acercarse a él con algún pretexto. No sabía lo que pensaba, tal vez se había arrepentido de besarle, quizá al final solo fue un contacto físico sin ningún significado relevante para él. No podía evitar imaginar esas posibilidades, no había manera de evitarlo cuando del chico en cuestión, no obtenía nada. Carecía del derecho de acercarse a él y conversar, no eran amigos y hasta hace poco Neji lo evitaba.

Si pudiera saldría a buscarlo a su departamento, pero ¿qué le diría?

Kiba ansiaba estar con él, verlo solamente a la distancia ya no era suficiente, después de platicar y probar sus labios quería más. Su cabeza giraba y giraba, dándole vueltas a todo, llegando siempre al inicio: « _Neji y yo, no somos nada_ ». A pesar de aquella cita, de que abrió un poco su corazón y le permitió ver dentro, a pesar de que sus labios se unieron con los suyos, solo había eso y un « _Nos vemos_ ». Tan solo eso y nada más.

—Claro —respondió después de un rato sorprendiendo a la chica que ya había dado por finalizado el tema.

• • •

Llegó a su piso, se quitó los zapatos y mientras caminaba a la cocina estiró sus brazos y hombros agarrotados.

Neji trabajaba para una compañía de Internet, no ocupó un título universitario para ingresar, solo unos cursos previos para dar instrucciones, saber orientar al cliente cuando ocuparan su ayuda y de vez en cuando tratar de vender algún servicio. Pasaba de siete a ocho horas al día en el teléfono y frente a una computadora no tan potente. Su cuello terminaba tenso y su espalda adolorida.

Preparó arroz y comió un poco de la sopa del día anterior, dejó de nuevo todo en orden y con la vista cansada, los oídos fastidiados de escuchar a las personas quejarse de lo lento del servicio y su garganta ronca de tanto hablar, se tumbó en la cama. Quería dormir, quería quedarse ahí el resto del día y que su mente se pusiera en blanco, pero le fue imposible. Kiba invadía una vez más toda la tranquilidad que hasta hace poco le seguía a su rutina diaria.

« _Estoy jodido_ », pensó mientras lanzaba un suspiro. « _Él tiene la culpa de que fuera más amable de lo normal y las llamadas se extendieran y mi jefe me llamara la atención_ ». Hasta ese día tenía todo bajo control, pero Kiba con su torpeza se hizo un lugar dentro de él y no encontraba la manera de sacarlo, y para ser sincero, tampoco lo había intentado.

Por la tarde sería el turno de continuar con el partido de básquet que la vez anterior había quedado inconcluso, pero no le importó y cerró los ojos.

Imaginó que caminaba deprisa al trabajo, sus pies daban grandes zancadas y de un punto a otro comenzó a correr. Iba tan rápido que todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso y al girar un poco la cabeza se detuvo en seco. Su respiración era irregular y un chico que también corría del lado contrario también se quedó quieto junto a él. Se observaron con curiosidad y el otro le sonrió. Ese chico era Kiba y él estiraba su mano para alcanzar la suya, pero estaba demasiado lejos. « _Es imposible_ », volvió a llegar a esa conclusión y por fin se quedó dormido.

El timbre lo despertó, miró la hora en el reloj de pared que colgaba frente a él y se dio cuenta que pasaban de las nueve. Ya era tarde para recibir visitas, quizá era Lee que venía a ver por qué no había podido ir a jugar con ellos, pero el chico tenía su número y nunca le había visitado sin antes avisar.

Se levantó y con un poco de desconfianza abrió la puerta.

Kiba pegó un brinco de la sorpresa. Había esperado cinco minutos frente a la entrada a que abriera, pero todo estaba tan silencioso y en tinieblas que creyó el castaño no estaba en casa, se había resignado y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Neji apareció frente a él.

—Hola. —Se ruborizó y olvidó que más tenía que decir.

—Hola —dijo sin dar crédito a lo que veía—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Soltó sin pensar.

—Lo siento, no quería molestarte, pero me preocupé... —Negó con la cabeza y corrigió sus palabras—: Todos nos preocupamos porque no sabíamos el motivo de tu ausencia y quizá estabas en problemas... ¡No! No estoy insinuando que ocupas mi ayuda o que hayas hecho algo malo... pero no tengo tu número... ¡Tampoco insinúo nada!... Yo... Lo siento. —Desvió la mirada avergonzado por no poder expresarse correctamente frente al castaño.

Neji había perdido la esperanza de verlo ese día, pero ahí estaba Kiba en la entrada de su casa, hecho un desastre, cansado de la distancia que los separaba y perdido justo como él.

—Pasa, no acostumbro a tomar café, pero tengo un poco de té. —Se hizo a un lado y esperó ansioso su respuesta.

« _No es necesario_ », era lo que tenía que decir, « _veo que te encuentras bien y con eso basta_ », pero no podía decirlo porque sí era necesario y no bastaba, y arruinar esa oportunidad que se le ofrecía a un ser tan miserable como a él, podría considerarse un pecado.

—Con permiso —dijo al pasar junto al chico de pelo largo.

—Me quedé dormido.

—¿Disculpa? —Casi tropezó cuando escuchó que hablaba.

—Me quedé dormido, por eso no pude ir y olvidé decirle a Shikamaru.

« _Shikamaru_ », resonó en su cabeza.

—El trabajo debe tenerte muy cansado.

—No, no creo que sea el trabajo —contestó y luego se arrepintió—. Vamos, la sala está a unos pasos más, puedes esperarme ahí unos minutos mientras preparo el té.

Le vio alejarse y meterse a lo que probablemente era la cocina, estuvo tentado de tomarlo por la muñeca y confesarle que no le importaba beber nada en ese instante, que lo único que quería era que se quedara junto a él, porque ya habían pasado trece días y ya no lo soportaba más, y sí, contaba los días y eso probablemente lo convertía en un paranoico; por ello, en lugar de retenerlo apretó los puños para no hacer nada tonto.

No prestó mucha atención al lugar, de haberlo hecho habría notado que era un piso sin ningún adorno, ni un cuadro colgaba de la pared y de los estantes no había ninguna figura de cerámica o una fotografía, solo un puñado de libros que apenas llenaban la mitad del mueble. No había televisor, pero en una esquina, encima de una mesa pequeña, había un viejo estéreo y a los lados, dos bocinas grandes del siglo pasado.

Kiba miró sus manos, estudió la forma de sus dedos como si nunca lo hubiera hecho y al ver que el castaño no aparecía cerró los ojos.

Aspiró, sí, ahí vivía Neji, ese era el lugar donde el chico de ojos perla pasaba gran parte del día. Por primera vez se permitió relajarse, quizá se debía al olor que flotaba en el aire, pero se sintió fuera de sí, fuera de sus preocupaciones, fuera de su ansiedad.

—¿Estás bien? —Oyó que lo llamaba.

Abrió los ojos, Neji le tendió una taza blanca, con unas figurillas de flores azules.

—Últimamente me preguntan eso seguido. —Dejó escapar el aire que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta retenía.

—Si no te sientes bien deberías ir con un médico.

El chico se sentó frente a Kiba, llevó a sus labios el líquido caliente y sopló para apartar el vapor que se formó.

—Creo que estoy bien —dijo mientras lo imitaba—, al menos físicamente.

Neji no dijo nada, esperó a que continuara hablando, pero el chico no lo hizo y eso le inquietó, él siempre trataba de decir algo, al menos lo poco que lo conocía le hizo tener esa impresión, como si el silencio fuera un presagio de mala suerte y él lo evitara a toda costa.

Bebieron sin decir una sola palabra y al terminar Kiba se levantó.

—Lamento venir a esta hora, será mejor que me vaya de una vez. —Evitó su mirada y retorció sus dedos detrás de la espalda.

—Es la tercera vez que te escucho pedir disculpas, si lo vuelves a decir creeré que para ti fue un error venir aquí.

« _No es tan sencillo_ », pensó Kiba.

Podría decir todo lo que sentía, podría por fin sacar aquello con palabras, pero entendió que uno no puede ser tan sincero, al menos no en su caso, la otra persona quizá puede no estar preparada para escucharlo, quizá le tome a la ligera o quizá le reste importancia; y Kiba no quería ser tomado como una broma. Él actuaba impulsivamente, pero por primera vez sintió que quería hacerlo bien, a partir de ahora, porque ya tuvieron un inicio desastroso y no podía continuar jugando con su suerte, no quería arruinarlo, pero para ser sinceros no creía soportar más, pero lo intentaría.

—Entonces no lo volveré a hacer, a menos que realmente lo lamente. —Sonrió por primera vez en la noche.

—Gracias por venir —dudó, ese no era el chico que creía que era—, nos vemos... —Sintió un nudo en la garganta, tal vez él era el único que estaba mal, el único al que su mundo decidió ponerse de cabeza y solo él había perdido el control. Se sintió estúpido, estúpido por creer que estaban en la misma condición, porque cuando lo vio fue engañado y creyó que más que nada, se necesitaban, pero no era así, él era el único con sentimientos fuera de lugar.

—Adiós, espero mañana no te quedes dormido, quizá seas tú el que deba ir al médico. —Se giró para marcharse antes de que su lengua soltara algo imprudente. Quería ser alguien mejor para Neji.

—Espera. —Le detuvo antes de que cruzara el umbral.

Los ojos cafés brillaron, ya a punto de rendirse.

El mayor de ambos alzó las manos hasta alcanzar las mejillas del contrario, con la punta de sus dedos acarició suavemente su piel, sus párpados cayeron y apretó los dientes. Se acercó un poco más, confundido por no entender sus propios sentimientos.

—¿Por qué viniste? —Quería una respuesta convincente, quizá era un poco egoísta y quería escuchar que estaba ahí porque lo necesitaba.

—No he dejado de pensar en ti, desde aquel día que te conocí por primera vez, no he podido apartarte de mi mente y tal vez sea un idiota, pero desde aquella vez que te besé no he hecho más que ilusionarme. —Apartó las manos de Neji y retrocedió un paso.

—¿Y lamentas eso, Kiba? —Lo miró a los ojos.

—La verdad... —Se sintió acorralado—. No me gusta ser tan vulnerable ante ti, quisiera ser yo el fuerte y demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí, pero no dejo de ser patético y eso es lo que lamento.

—No quieres ver mi lado débil, porque si lo haces quizá te sientas decepcionado.

El aire que les rodeaba parecía poco, no encontró la forma de escapar y llegó a su límite:

—Creo que he sido lo bastante claro y transparente todo este tiempo, la verdad es que ya me cansé de no saber qué está pasando, me gustaría que fueras sincero y me digas si aquel beso fue un sí o un no.

Había obtenido coraje y valor de algún lugar desconocido para expresar lo que sentía, porque toda la vida le han hablado del orgullo y lo que entiende por orgullo se perdió al abrir la boca, lo que ahora siente es como decir que ya no es él, sino la otra persona, su existencia se reduce a nada y duele, duele porque más que desear ser el de antes, desea con todas sus fuerzas que la otra persona le corresponda, corresponda con la misma intensidad, corresponda de la misma forma desenfrenada y solo quiere que esa locura los arrastre a ambos.

Pero vio la duda en los ojos de Neji, debió callarse, ahora estaba totalmente expuesto, había cavado su propia tumba y ya no había vuelta atrás. Dio un paso más hacia atrás, listo para marcharse cuando lo rechazara, pero el otro no decía nada y eso era peor, su corazón se contrajo en su pecho y le pareció él mismo se reducía.

En algún lugar de su departamento había una gotera, era la única que deliberadamente hacía ruido, y al menos eso les recordó que el tiempo seguía su curso.

—No sé cómo pasó... pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti y eso... No lo entiendo.

—Podrías... ¿Podríamos intentarlo? —Aún no creía que fuera posible y lo dijo sin convicción. Más como la pregunta que se hace después de haber perdido todo.

« _No creo que valga la pena_ », se dijo a sí mismo.

—Quizá, sí. —Fue lo que pronunciaron sus labios.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

Se escucharon dos disparos rápidos que parecía emitir una pistola láser, de aquellas que se ven en películas de ciencia ficción del espacio, pero no se trataba de un arma galáctica. Era el celular de Kiba que estaba al máximo de volumen para que en cualquier momento que él recibiera un mensaje, el sonido le avisara al instante que Neji había respondido. Lamentablemente el timbre que le puso a los mensajes del castaño era de un corto silbido. El que escuchó era del grupo en línea en el que estaba con los chicos de baloncesto y ahora también de ajedrez. Quizá alguno avisaba que no podría ir, pero no importaba, no le importaba cualquier otro mensaje o notificación que llegara, porque solo estaba interesado en que cierta persona respondiera el último mensaje que envió.

Había estado tan atento, que de tanto mirar el celular que estaba bajo el escritorio, sus compañeros pensaron que algo malo le ocurría, estar tan al pendiente de algo no era la actitud normal del chico, por eso decidió elegir un sonido especial para Neji, de esa manera sabría al instante si se trataba de él o no, aunque al final eso le hizo decepcionarse un par de veces al escuchar disparos y más disparos y ningún silbido.

—¿Puedes llamar a este número? Esta persona no ha venido a recoger su paquete y el tiempo límite para hacerlo está por terminar —dijo Ino golpeando el hombro del chico con un lápiz que sostenía en la mano.

—Sí —contestó antes de darle un último vistazo a su celular, como asegurándose que este no se fuera a ninguna parte.

—¿Y? —Se miró las uñas color negro brillante—. ¿Cómo vas con tu chica?

Kiba no respondió enseguida, esperó a que contestaran del otro lado de la línea, pero la llamada fue desviada al buzón y colgó sin darle más importancia.

—No le digas así...

—Disculpa, caballero. —Sonrió enseñando sus perfectos dientes—. ¿Cómo va tu relación con aquella bella dama? —habló con fingida diplomacia.

No pudo evitar sonreír, pero dejó de hacerlo al recordar que el punto no era que lo llamara «chica» o «dama», porque no era ninguna de las dos, de hecho era un chico y con todas las de la ley, con un pene y unas bolas que a veces él creía eran más grandes que las suyas, porque Neji parecía ser más fuerte y él le daría la razón a todo lo que pronunciaran sus labios, totalmente sometido a sus deseos.

—Hablamos, bueno, yo hablé. —La miró con cautela.

La rubia torció los labios.

—Genial... ¿y?

La situación le pareció tonta, la más tonta del mundo entero, ella quería saber qué había pasado, y él quería gritarlo, si fuera posible, a cada persona que se cruzara en su camino le diría:

—Decidimos intentarlo.

Sí, lo dijo en voz baja, pero su expresión fue tal que la chica no pudo evitar dar un grito ahogado, para después tapar sus labios y mirarlo bastante emocionada.

Y es que Kiba ahí era el que más resplandecía, su cara fue totalmente iluminada cuando lo pronunció, como aun no creyéndolo, y no era para menos, aquello que sentía rebasaba todas esas aventuras que vivió en la adolescencia, donde se escabullía con las chicas detrás de los edificios para robarles un beso, en ese tiempo su pulso se aceleraba y la adrenalina era tal que creía inocentemente que eso era el tan aclamado amor, y que eso que sacudía su estómago, como mariposas desesperadas por salir, no era otro sino ese mismo amor. Pero de aquello a ahora habían pasado muchas cosas, y como una broma sin gracia, al mismo tiempo que terminó la etapa donde su cuerpo presentaba cambios físicos y hormonales, también terminó aquella falsa ilusión, descubrió que aquello era excitación, simple excitación sin un trasfondo romántico o mágico.

Ahora lo que creía sentir era diferente, sí, su cabeza junto con su sentido común, se habían suicidado; pero podría jurar que aquello era eterno, que aquello no podría crecer más o moría, y sobre todo que no podría desaparecer porque entonces él mismo se perdería. Pero jurar en esa situación era lo más estúpido que podía hacer, aun así, le parecía más estúpido no hacerlo.

—Me alegro tanto por ti —habló con aún las manos sobre su boca.

—Gracias, no le permitiré arrepentirse. —No se trataba de auténtica convicción, era lo que él mismo deseaba y por ello adquiría un matiz de confianza.

—Más te vale... —Lo miró con ternura—. Pero basta de tanta charla, ¿puedes intentar marcar una última vez?

• • •

La respuesta llegó mientras subía al autobús para ir a su casa, en cuanto encontró la oportunidad de sentarse, revisó aquel mensaje que había esperado por tres horas.

« _El centro comercial debe estar repleto de gente, ya sabes, los estudiantes están de vacaciones, mejor nos vemos en otra parte, ¿qué te parece ir a una cafetería que está en la azotea del hotel Luna Gris?, está un poco retirado, pero te aseguro que es un lugar tranquilo y el ambiente es agradable, ¿qué dices?_ ».

Sus dedos se apresuraron a teclear una respuesta, y cuando estuvo a punto de enviarla pensó que quizá debería esperar, Neji tomó su tiempo en contestar, pero al carajo con las reglas implícitas de que si tarda en responder yo tardo aún más. Necesita hablar con él.

Metió su celular en el bolsillo, y aquella sonrisa boba que ponía cuando creía que nadie lo observaba volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Estaba emocionado, y nadie podía culparlo, tampoco nadie podría arruinar esa felicidad.

• • •

Escupió el jugo que muy amablemente le había invitado Shikamaru para después soltar la carcajada.

—Idiota. —Ignoró su espectáculo mientras él hacía un movimiento que muy probablemente le llevaría al triunfo.

Trató de decir algo, pero no podía parar de reír y en un intentó en vano volvió a tomar un poco del jugo para después estar de nuevo a punto de derramarlo.

—Me alegro que te diviertas, pero mueve una estúpida pieza o la muevo yo en tu lugar. —Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no estamparle el tablero en la cara.

—Es que... ¿en serio? —contestó más tranquilo, pero sin borrar la sonrisa burlona—. Es lo más obvio que he visto en mi vida, parece que va a la cita de su vida.

Sin girar la cabeza y con un movimiento rápido observó por el rabillo del ojo a Kiba. Entendía el punto de Sai, incluso él comenzó a sentir un poco de vergüenza al ser descubierto con tanta facilidad, y es que el chico amante de los perros iba excesivamente arreglado, y aquellas miradas furtivas que incluso sentía a su espalda, hacían creer que mejor se hubiera puesto un letrero en la frente que rezara: « _Tendré una cita con Neji_ » y el resultado sería el mismo.

No le desagradaba para nada su actitud, no le molestaba ni en lo más mínimo, al contrario, su pulso se aceleraba al saber que él era el causante de que el chico se haya esforzado tanto. Quizá sí había exagerado, pero eso lo hacía más lindo. El problema es que todos notaron el cambio y no podía evitar sentir cada una de las miradas de sus amigos y las de Kiba puestas en él.

—Mejor deja de hablar y apresúrate a continuar o daré por concluida esta partida. —Su voz salió con molestia, ya estaba bastante preocupado al sospechar que en cualquier momento su cara se pondría roja.

—Bien... —Miró el tablero con expresión de concentración, pero después dijo algo que tomó desprevenido al castaño—: pero no te quedas atrás, hoy te ves diferente, ¿qué será? —Sus labios se curvaron—. Nunca había visto que usaras aretes, luces...

No terminó su frase y observó divertido la reacción del chico de ojos perla que de a poco perdía el control de sí y el color rojo invadía la piel blanca de sus mejillas.

• • •

Eligieron una de las mesas junto al balcón, por suerte encontraron una disponible cuando ingresaron. La vista desde ahí era espectacular, era una ciudad que como todas, parecía emerger con más fuerza por la noche, cuando la luna estaba en lo alto y las luces artificiales alumbraban las calles.

La cafetería ofrecía platillos sencillos a esa hora y ellos escogieron cualquiera, no tenían mucho apetito y de ser posible se habrían conformado con un café humeante, pero no podían disfrutar del lugar sino ordenaban algo más.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó mientras esperaban que llegara el mesero.

Echó un vistazo al horizonte y después su vista se enfocó en los ojos color perla.

—Sí, tenías razón. Cuando estábamos abajo todo era una completa locura y aquí arriba parece que se congeló el tiempo. Me parece mentira que no seamos los únicos en el mundo.

Satisfecho con sus palabras sus labios se curvaron, aliviado de que él también tuviera esa sensación.

—Bien... ¿quieres hablar del trabajo? —Dudó, al creer que hablar de aquello arruinaría la atmósfera.

Sus ojos perforaron los de Neji, permitiendo perderse por un segundo y asegurándose de arrastrarlo a él también.

—No lo sé, ¿de qué quieres hablar tú? —La voz de Kiba sonó ausente, porque toda su atención ahora se concentraba en los labios entreabiertos del contrario.

—Me gusta el perfume que traes, no me preguntes por qué, pero me recuerda al pequeño local que tenía mi tía, era estilista y en ocasiones solía quedarme con ella, tenía una televisión en el fondo y yo me la pasaba mirando películas de todo tipo —habló sin darse cuenta, mientras distraídamente se acariciaba el dorso de la mano.

—No volveré a usarlo... —giró la cara con incomodidad—, porque entonces yo ya no percibo el tuyo —murmuró, pero el lugar tenía una melodía de fondo que escasamente sustituía el silencio, y el chico de pelo largo logró escucharle.

El mesero llegó con sus platillos, comieron sin pronunciar ni una palabra más y al terminar les trajeron un café.

—¿Te importa si me acerco un poco más? —Se atrevió a preguntar Neji.

Recibió un asentimiento de parte del menor. Movió su silla, conforme avanzaba la noche parecía que de a poco se iba quedando vacío el lugar, y él pensó que a nadie le importaría que dos chicos platicaran con sus rodillas rozando por debajo de la mesa.

—No me mires así —dijo al ver cómo sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa.

No podía evitarlo y no quería, sí, su lado cínico salía con total soltura, como si él siempre fuera así, pero ya era tarde para ponerse a pensar en ello, desde el momento en que se puso de pie en aquella barda de concreto, donde no debía hacerlo, y donde aún menos debía besar a Kiba. Porque ambos perdieron la cabeza, pero él dio el tiro de gracia al juntar sus labios. Y lo volvió a hacer al decir « _quizá_ » _,_ para luego confirmarlo totalmente; y ahora quería escuchar su voz tan cerca como si le susurrara directamente en el oído. Había perdido de muchas formas, y todas fueron humillantes, pero en ese momento le importó un carajo y no desvió su mirada aunque por dentro algo le gritaba que saliera corriendo.

De pronto, sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara, la mano de Kiba subió hasta acariciar el frío metal que perforaba el lóbulo de Neji y totalmente contrario a su acción, habló:

—Te queda muy bien el blanco...

Sonrió, de aquellas sonrisas que no ves a diario, quizá de aquellas sonrisas que solo unas cuantas veces en la vida esbozan las personas.

—¿Lo escuchas? —le dijo el castaño mientras con su mano apretaba ligeramente su muñeca para que no la apartara—. Es como si el viento nos estuviera arrullando.

• • •

—No pensé que fueras de ese tipo —dijo mientras se acomodaba en el suelo que a ojos del castaño parecía muy incómodo.

—No tengo miedo. —Afirmó, pero no sonó muy convencido.

Abrió un poco los ojos, que cuando su cabeza tocó el suelo, había cerrado al instante.

—Deberías, creo que las personas como tú no tienen la madurez para amar a alguien más, no sin dañarlas.

—Shikamaru, a veces no lo sabes todo.

Como un globo que ya tuvo suficiente aire, se reventó, igual su paciencia. Se enderezó y con brusquedad tomó a Neji del brazo, apretó sus dedos fuertemente hasta que con sus uñas rasgó su piel.

—Eres un imbécil, pero sabes... Bienvenido, ahora sabrás que es lo que se siente.


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

—Que canción tan vulgar —comentó Neji.

—Pero el ritmo y la voz son geniales. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, en eso no te puedo contradecir. —Apuró la bebida en su garganta. El hielo se derretía rápidamente y no se le antojaba una cerveza caliente.

El chico pasó un paño por la barra aprovechando que por el momento nadie más, a parte del castaño, estaba ahí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te hará esperar Shikamaru?

Aquella era una pregunta que inevitablemente sabía tendría que llegar y que le provocó un gesto inconsciente de frustración.

—No vendrá hoy —dijo sin mirarlo, para evitar que notara cuanto le afectaba esa declaración.

—¿Se enfermó? —lo cuestionó, un poco preocupado al no encontrar otro motivo valido para que no estuviera ahí esa noche.

Ladeó la cabeza y con el dedo trazó el borde del vaso, dando vueltas y vueltas sin parar. Parecía que lo ignoraba y a Sai la paciencia le comenzó a fallar.

—Creo que lo hice enfadar. —Suspiró.

Al principio no entendió a qué se refería, pero después para el azabache todo cobró sentido. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que continuara, pero el otro no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

—Debiste de hacer algo terrible, Shikamaru no es del tipo que se enoja por tonterías —le confesó sin intención de hacerle sentir culpable, porque lo dicho no era más que la cruda verdad.

—Para ser sincero no entiendo que pasó, le conté que estaba intentando hacer funcionar las cosas con Kiba y...

—Espera, ¿tú y Kiba realmente van en serio? —Hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

—No me gusta que me interrumpan mientras hablo. —Lo fulminó con la mirada—. Además, estoy haciendo lo posible por no salir corriendo cuando estoy con él, así que, sí. Quiero tomar esto con seriedad.

—Vale, lo siento y me alegro por ti. —Sonrió sin ese atisbo de burla que siempre le dedicaba.

—Gracias... —curvó los extremos de sus labios al imitar su gesto—, él no reaccionó como tú, dijo que no era lo suficiente capaz para amar a alguien. Shikamaru no tiene el derecho de juzgar y tratar como si todos fueran inferiores a él. A parte insinuó que le haría daño y eso es imposible. Kiba me gusta y si no funciona no será solo mi culpa.

Sai asintió y le acercó la botella para llenar su vaso que estaba a nada de quedar vacío.

—Si quieres mi opinión —lo observó de reojo—, quizá no te agrade mucho, pero lo diré de todas formas.

—Está bien, justo ahora no estoy en la mejor posición para negar un consejo.

—Bien, entonces quiero que sepas que no lo digo para molestar —le advirtió y con los codos apoyados en la barra se inclinó hasta quedar frente al chico de ojos perla—. Creo que muy en el fondo asumes que lo tuyo con Kiba no tiene futuro, y antes de que me digas lo contrario, intenta recordar las relaciones pasadas que has tenido. No das todo de ti, te guardas un poco para asegurar que esa parte no saldrá dañada, eres del tipo que espera recibir y odia que le pidan algo a cambio.

Neji observó sus ojos, eran tan cafés que parecían negros, y sintió que podrían atravesar cualquier muro que él había creado en su interior.

—Te equivocas —dijo tomando el turno para defender su integridad—, antes para mí el amor no tenía un significado, solo era una palabra que escuchaba a menudo, y creo que a partir de conocer a Kiba estoy dando la oportunidad a enamorarme de verdad.

—Me parece perfecto, pero deja de pensar en las consecuencias y sólo déjate llevar. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Eso suena a locura. —Llevó el puño debajo de su mejilla y cerró los ojos.

—Créeme cuando digo que esa es la mejor parte.

—Te concederé el beneficio de la duda, así no quedarás como un mentiroso del todo. —Soltó una suave carcajada que nació desde su estómago.

—No seas tan creído, después de todo, viniste a mí por consejo. —Se alejó y fue a atender a un par de borrachos que llevaban esperando unos cuantos minutos.

Abrió los ojos y volvió a suspirar, últimamente lo hacía con frecuencia y eso le llevaba a creer que era patético. El castaño no tenía a nadie más para hablar de aquello, Lee era un gran amigo, pero era más que obvio que el chico no sabría qué decirle y Choji aún menos.

—¿Quieres algo más de beber? —Le preguntó el azabache mientras volvía, tomó unas copas y con cuidado las limpió—, sentiré que te fallé al desahogar tus penas si no sales de aquí vomitando e inconsciente.

—Eres muy amable, pero mañana tengo que ir a trabajar. —Ignoró su sarcasmo.

—Ya que estamos en confianza... —dejó lo que hacía para volver a quedar cerca y que lo pudiera escuchar sin que alzara la voz—. Confieso que me puse un poco celoso cuando Gaara, el pelirrojo, mostró interés por ti y me preguntó un par de cosas. Ese chico es de mi tipo y te habría odiado si se hubiera fijado en tu trasero.

—Qué forma tan delicada tienes para decir las cosas. —Frunció el ceño—. Espero no le hayas dicho nada raro.

—Nada que deba preocuparte, solo le dije que eras un chico que disfrutaba del sexo duro. —Le guiñó un ojo y se alejó antes de recibir un golpe.

—Idiota.

Un grupo grande se instaló junto a Neji y Sai se giró para ofrecerles de beber. El castaño terminó lo que le restaba de cerveza y sintiéndose un poco mareado esperó al azabache para regresar juntos, aunque no vivían cerca, sí podían compartir taxi.

—Oye, ya no me dijiste lo que pensabas de la actitud de Shikamaru —le habló mientras pasaba frente a él, apurado en embriagar a los recién llegados.

—Eso es obvio, le gustas, pero es demasiado heterosexual para hacer algo. —Con dos botellas en sus manos, llenó con destreza las copas y a su alrededor las personas aplaudieron entusiasmadas.

• • •

« _Seguro lo dijo para tomarme el pelo_ », pensó y dejó de darle tantas vueltas.

Neji llevaba una semana sin ir con los chicos, había ido después de que Shikamaru se comportara de manera tan extraña, solo al día siguiente, pero fue suficiente para comprobar que no estaba del todo cómodo con aquella atmósfera tan tensa. No sabía si regresaría, Lee le había estado insistiendo todos los días y Choji le mandó un par de mensajes, solo Sai sabía la situación y no intervenía.

Compraba un par de cosas en la tienda de conveniencia al salir del trabajo, y en casa se preparaba algo de comer; ya que tenía tiempo se dedicó a limpiar su departamento por las tardes, terminó en menos de tres días.

Sin algo más que hacer por las tardes de entre semana, porque sábado y domingo los pasaba con Kiba, había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar. Extrañaba a todos, se sentía un poco solitario, pero sobre todo, le dolía que Shikamaru no haya intentado comunicarse con él, no importaba si no se disculpaba o le daba una explicación, le bastaba con que lo tratara como antes.

• • •

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que hice mal? —Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la canasta de básquet.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba y Gaara se habían quedado tirados en la cancha contemplando el cielo nocturno, que más que impresionante, era un poco depresivo al estar cubierto de nubes amenazantes.

—Puede ser que se sintiera cohibido, ya que ahora están saliendo, puede que tenga miedo de lo que puedan pensar sus amigos —dijo el rubio para después dar un largo bostezo.

—No creo que sea eso —comentó Sasuke y añadió—: no parece que tenga temor a ser juzgado por alguien.

El castaño suspiró, sino era su culpa, ¿entonces qué estaba pasando?

—¿Has intentado hablar con él? —le preguntó Naruto.

—Le pregunté y me dijo que necesitaba descansar. Le ofrecí quedarme con él, pero estuvo a punto de enfadarse y no tuve más remedio que dejarlo por la paz.

—Si fuera por ti estarías con él y nos habrías abandonado —le reclamó el que poseía ojos color cielo.

—No me culpes, llevo menos de un mes saliendo con Neji, tú y Sasuke llevan más de tres años, y ahora viven juntos, no creo que puedan entender cómo me siento. —Soltó el aire con lentitud y se incorporó cansado del duro suelo.

—Quizá... —habló el pelirrojo tomándolos por sorpresa, creían que dormía, pero solo se había mantenido con los ojos cerrados—, es por Nara.

—¿Shikamaru? —preguntó Naruto y Kiba al unísono.

—El viernes pasado los noté extraños y el domingo fui al bar donde trabaja Sai, después de platicar un rato mencionó que el día anterior fue Neji a beber y a desahogar sus penas.

—¿Te dijo algo más? —El castaño se acercó y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—No, pero intuyo que se trata de eso. Claro, puede ser que me equivoque y es mejor no hacerme mucho caso —le contestó y se sentó para darle una palmada de ánimo en la espalda.

—Estás saliendo con Sai —afirmó el azabache con una sonrisa.

—Quizá. —Sonrió y no le asombró que Sasuke fuera el primero en notarlo.

—¿Desde cuándo?, ¿por qué no nos contaste nada? —Naruto se sintió ofendido y un poco molesto.

—No lo malinterpreten, pero prefiero hacer mis movimientos en privado —dijo para dejar en claro que no era su intención mantenerlo oculto, pero tampoco le gustaba recibir consejos.

—Vaya... —Suspiró el castaño—. Ahora todos salimos con alguien.

—Bueno, aún no salgo oficialmente con Sai... pero... —Guardó silencio.

—Que rápido eres. —Soltó la carcajada Sasuke.

—No lo puedo creer, _de veras_ —secundó a su novio.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Los miró confundido.

Los tres se observaron y soltaron la risa ante la inocencia de Kiba que seguía preocupado por no entender nada.

—¿Qué tan lejos has llegado con Neji? —preguntó con un poco de burla el Uchiha.

—¿Lejos? —A su mente acudió la azotea de aquel hotel donde cenaron y la propiedad privada que invadieron en su primera cita.

—Ya sabes, ¿has excedido los límites de su espacio personal? —dijo Gaara con expresión neutra.

Cuando lo comprendió, los colores subieron hasta su rostro. Había sido muy estúpido por no captarlo desde el principio y ante la idea de tener algo más, _físico,_ con el chico de pelo largo, fue inevitable que el calor no se extendiera y sintió que se desmayaría de la vergüenza por ser descubierto.

—No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo. —Se burló el azabache.

—Es que... —dijo con un nudo en la garganta—, no sé si seré capaz de llegar más lejos, nunca he estado con un hombre y puede que se sienta decepcionado o que no le guste. Odiaría terminar por algo así.

El rubio puso la mano sobre su hombro para que lo escuchara.

—Ahora no tienes que preocuparte, ustedes tienen su propio ritmo y cuando llegue el momento estarás listo. —Sonrió de lado, con una mueca extraña, pero reconfortante.

—¿Por qué no le das una sorpresa y vas a visitarlo? —Le aconsejó el pelirrojo—. No han hablado más que por mensajes en toda la semana.

—No quiero que se enfade. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Yo creo que Gaara tiene razón, anda —dijo el rubio y ejerció una ligera presión en su espalda.

—Estoy seguro que le hará feliz. —Sasuke alzó la voz y le dedicó una sonrisa compresiva, de esas que en muy pocas ocasiones esbozaba.

• • •

—Hola. —Lo miró sorprendido.

—Lamento si no llamé para avisar que venía, si estás ocupado puedo...

—Anda, pasa. —Una tímida sonrisa se coló en su rostro.

Su pulso acelerado regresó lentamente a la normalidad, su respiración se reguló y aquellos pensamientos tontos e ideas negativas desaparecieron dejando espacio para apreciar a la persona que tenía delante. No era totalmente consciente de lo mucho que lo extrañaba hasta que se dio cuenta que, tomándose más libertades de las que el mismo se permitía, fue y se acercó peligrosamente al no soportar la distancia que los separaba. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos. El calor que emanaba Neji era muy placentero y sumergió la nariz en su cuello. Jamás olería a alguien como al chico de ojos perla y se sintió afortunado de tenerlo ahí, contra sí, en tan perfecto momento.

El de pelo largo se tensó al sentir la respiración de Kiba contra su piel, pero de a poco se relajó y disfrutó la sensación. Cerró los ojos y subió las manos a su espalda.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —dijo Kiba sin despegar la nariz de su cuello y lo aferró con firmeza.

—Me gustaría, pero es mejor si entramos y pongo un poco de música. —Sabía que el menor no quería soltarlo y le sorprendió descubrir que él tampoco quería apartarlo.

Subió la cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de su oído:

—No es necesario tener música —le susurró.

Metió una de sus piernas entre las del Hyuga y lo empujó con suavidad para que entraran sin separarse ni un centímetro. Quitó una de las manos de su cadera para cerrar la puerta y siguió con la marcha hasta llegar a la sala donde había el espacio suficiente para moverse con libertad.

—Kiba... —lo llamó al sentir al otro dar pequeños pasos a los lados que le obligaban a imitarlo.

—Your lips, my lips. Apocalypse. —Cantó rozando los labios en su oreja.

[ _Tus labios, mis labios. Apocalipsis._ ]

El tiempo comenzó a correr, no había espacio para pensar.

Tomó su mano y la elevó en el aire, con la otra rodeó su cintura. Se movieron a un ritmo incierto que fue tomando sentido con la voz de Kiba.

—Go and sneak us through the rivers flood is rising up on your knees. Oh please. Come out and haunt me. I know you want me. Come out and haunt me.

[ _Vamos y saltemos a través de los ríos, la inundación crece sobre tus rodillas. Oh, por favor. Sal y persígueme. Sé que me deseas. Sal y persígueme._ ]

Una danza impregnada de dulzura, se acoplaron como si hubieran nacido para ello y flotaron juntos.

—Got the music in you baby. Tell me why. You've been locked in here forever and you just can't say goodbye.

[ _Tengo la música en ti cariño. Dime por qué. Has estado atrapado aquí por siempre y simplemente no puedes decir adiós._ ]

Neji necesitaba contemplar los ojos del chico y llevó la mano que antes posaba en su hombro hasta su cuello. Sumergió los dedos en sus cabellos y tiró de él.

Antes de despegarse depositó un beso en aquella piel tan blanca. Sus miradas se encontraron y al instante se acercaron hasta sentir la respiración del otro sobre sus labios. Kiba continuó cantando.

—When you're all alone. I will reach for you. When you're feeling low. I will be there too.

[ _Cuando estés completamente solo. Llegaré a ti. Cuando te sientas triste. Estaré ahí también._ ]

Terminó, aquel baile llegó a su fin, pero los chicos no se movieron.

La luz estaba encendida, el silencio era abismal y antes de que se esfumara aquella bruma en la que se vieron envueltos, ya estaban subiendo sus manos para fundirse en un beso y con ellas sellar el momento. No había duda, era un juramento, uno eterno.

* * *

 **N/A:** La canción es **Apocalypse** de **Cigarettes After Sex**. La melodía me parece muy hermosa y aunque hubiera preferido **K.** de ese mismo grupo, la letra no pegaba mucho.


	8. Extra I

**Extra I**

* * *

¿Qué se creía? ¿El rey de los imbéciles? Sí, probablemente era eso. Giró la cabeza e ignoró al castaño, pero no pudo evitar volver a buscarlo con la mirada. Le vio alzar las palmas al cielo en un gesto de triunfo y después dar un grito que retumbó en sus oídos. _Definitivamente odiaba a Kiba._

•

•

•

Esa mañana se levantó con la idea de comenzar a fortalecer los vínculos que tenía con sus compañeros. No le molestaba que incluso los profesores olvidaran su nombre y tuvieran que fijarse en la lista para recordarlo, ni que los demás se refirieran a él como «chico» por no lograr memorizar algo tan simple como Aburame, pero él ya tenía tiempo pensando que era hora de integrarse a su grupo y ser un estudiante común. Quedaban unos cuantos meses para salir y no perdía nada con dejar un lindo recuerdo en aquella escuela.

Ya no más recesos donde en lugar de ir por el desayuno se pasaba derecho a la biblioteca en busca de libros de entomología, y ni más correr a casa para comprobar que las hormigas del patio trasero no tuvieran problemas. Además él sabía perfectamente que todos los insectos que poseía, porque sí, eran suyos, podían arreglárselas por sí mismos. Entonces sacrificaría el hermoso silencio que le rodeaba por el escándalo de sus compañeros que parecían aún no abandonar la adolescencia. Igual y descubría que valía la pena con tal de que ellos por una vez en sus vidas le trataran con el debido respeto y admiración que se merecía.

Tenía toda la actitud, eso ya era un gran comienzo, pero sabía que no sería tan sencillo como llegar y sentarse en el centro del salón esperando que todo el mundo se girara para dirigirle la palabra y entablar conversaciones sin sentido. No, no funcionaba así.

—Buenos días —habló modulando su voz hasta donde él se imaginó era apropiado.

La joven de cabello rosa respingó sorprendida y observó al chico a su lado con el rostro pálido mientras formulaba en su cabeza un rechazo directo que no sonara tan grosero y no le bajara la autoestima al compañero que sabía estaba en su clase, pero se mantenía siempre retraído en su mundo y ella por supuesto nunca le prestó atención hasta ahora que notaba que el chico la admiraba y se le iba a confesar, pero ella, por supuesto, estaba enamorada de alguien más, y ese rarito incluso debía saberlo.

—Hola, yo...

Shino pasó de largo y repitió la misma operación con todos los compañeros de clase que se le cruzaban por el pasillo. No le desanimaron las diferentes reacciones de los chicos, no le desanimó ni siquiera que ningún otro le devolviera el saludo.

—Buenos días —dijo al abrir la puerta y toparse con la espalda de alguien.

El dueño de aquella espalda se giró y alzó una ceja.

—Hey —respondió y se apartó para permitirle ingresar.

Aquel chico era Kiba Inuzuka que volvió a enfrascarse en la conversación que mantenía segundos antes de ser interrumpido, olvidando por completo la existencia de Shino.

—¿Por qué te habló? —le susurró un chico.

—Ni idea. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tienes esa canción que canta una banda con nombre de animal?

—Idiota, es Gorillaz.

—Como sea, pásamela.

—¿Cuál de todas? —Observó por encima de su hombro al chico raro del salón—. Interesante...

—¿Qué es interesante? —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Parece que alguien quiere hacer nuevos amigos.

—Hablas de aquel tipo. —Apuntó con su barbilla a Shino.

—Deberíamos darle una oportunidad. —Se unió a la conversación un chico que les llevaba unos buenos treinta centímetros más de altura.

El castaño amante de los animales soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó el más alto.

—No somos una asociación de caridad, si el chico quiere juntarse con nosotros, bien, sino, pues no.

—Parece que no lo entiendes —sus cejas se unieron con disgusto—, no todos son como tú, que a pesar de tener poco tiempo en el colegio, ya el primer día le hablaba a todos.

—No todos están solos por gusto, algunos simplemente ignoran como socializar.

Kiba observó a su par de amigos y dejó salir un suspiro de resignación.

—Como digan.

No entendió muy bien al punto de aquello, pero no era su problema y decidió no darle tanta importancia.

En ese instante el profesor entró provocando que todos se apresuraran a tomar asiento. Se veía apurado y en cuanto estuvo en el centro y con todas las miradas atentas de los alumnos puestas en él, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se secó el sudor.

—Buenos días, hoy habrá una reunión y no podré estar con ustedes. Quiero que guarden silencio y saquen su libro de geometría, unidad cinco, página ochenta y tres hasta la noventa y cinco. El jefe de grupo será por esta ocasión mi mano derecha y me entregará un reporte de su comportamiento. Cualquier duda con los ejercicios o inconvenientes pueden ir a la biblioteca o hacer uso del pizarrón para resolver los problemas entre todos, solo no hagan mucho escándalo y concéntrense en terminar, si no lo hacen se quedará como tarea y cuando lleguen a casa tendrán trabajo extra, porque les recuerdo que mañana es la entrega del proyecto de ciencias.

Se escucharon algunas exclamaciones de fastidio y después de asegurarse que los alumnos comenzaban a echar un vistazo a todos los ejercicios que harían, que serían suficientes para mantenerlos ocupados por toda la mañana, se marchó confiando en que no harían nada malo. _Que equivocado estaba._

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo el más vago del salón en cuanto escuchó los pasos del profesor perderse por el pasillo.

—Vale.

—Genial.

—Como quieran —dijo Kiba mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Sakura que sabía lo miraría con cara de asco—. Los veo detrás del edificio de docencia dos. —Se levantó y le dijo al jefe de grupo que iría al baño.

—¿Deberíamos decirle?

—Yo lo hago —habló el más alto.

Al acercarse al lugar de Shino recibió miradas curiosas por parte de sus compañeros. Con voz muy baja le platicó los planes de saltarse la clase y lo invitó a unírseles.

• • •

Salieron de puntillas y escondiéndose de cualquier otro estudiante que no compartiera su buen sentido de entretenimiento, o de algún profesor que odiara la juventud y las locuras que aquello implicaba.

Sabían de una brecha que probablemente años atrás, o generaciones, había sido abierta para escapes como aquellos y que por suerte aún no era descubierta por soplones o docentes, sino, no estarían tan confiados.

La escuela estaba rodeada por terrenos que nadie se interesaba en comprar y por obvias razones la naturaleza se había encargado de reclamar lo suyo. Los robles altos, los mosquitos, la diversidad de plantas y cualquier otro ser vivo que ahí habitaba, suponía un peligro que si no tenían cuidado podría meterlos en problemas que no resolverían unos cuantos chiquillos de menos de diecisiete años.

—Estamos locos, mañana los veré a todos con sus padres en la dirección. —El chico saltaba por las rocas con una sonrisa en la cara que delataba que le valía totalmente aquello.

—El representante del grupo puede ser un lame botas, pero sabe que no le conviene delatarnos o no le será suficiente la protección de los profesores.

—No lo hará, no es tan amargado como creen —Kiba comentó mientras caminaba relajado.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le preguntaron al que apenas había abierto la boca para aceptar saltarse las clases con ellos.

—No lo sé —contestó sin inmutarse.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —El castaño lo analizó como si lo viera por primera vez.

—Aburame, Shino Aburame.

—Shino, tienes que hablar más o no sabremos qué pasa por tu cabeza. —Sus labios se curvaron en un gesto extraño.

Definitivamente lo odiaba. No sabía exactamente cuándo comenzó a sentir aquello. Quizá fue el mismo día en que lo conoció.

—Tomaré tu consejo —contestó ocultando su expresión de desagrado por debajo del cuello del suéter que le llegaba por la nariz y los lentes oscuros que no se quitaba en cuanto ponía un pie fuera de casa o del instituto.

—Genial. —Llevó la mano a su nuca y continuó con aquel aire que Shino asociaba con prepotencia.

No entendía como un chico tan arrogante y pretencioso podía estar rodeado de personas que lo aceptaban. No tenía sentido. Emanaba seguridad en sí mismo, pero él podía asegurar que se trataba de una mera fachada.

—Sakura te odia, antes de irnos me dijo que se alegraba que te marcharas —dijo uno de los amigos del castaño.

—No es la única, deja de intentar salir con cualquier chica del colegio —se burló el más alto.

—Incluso se atrevió a declararse a Temari, realmente tienes agallas para hacer eso.

—¿Valentía o idiotez?

—Idiotez —contestaron varios al unísono.

—Patético —murmuró Shino sin que nadie más lo notara.

Kiba amaba ser el centro de atención y él prefería pasar desapercibido, era su opuesto. Quizá una parte de él quería ser como el castaño o tal vez solo era una pequeña parte la que no lo envidiaba.

La vida para él era como cristal, todo el tiempo observaba como si el exterior fuera una pantalla y él no pudiera hacer más que mirar, sin ser capaz de interactuar ni de pertenecer. Creyó que así estaba bien, que no necesitaba a nadie y nadie lo necesitaba a él. Así era más fácil. No tenía que preocuparse por los demás, no tenía que molestarse y contagiarse de sus problemas. Pero en ocasiones se sentía vacío, sus insectos no lograban llenar aquel hueco.

—¿Qué es eso? —Uno de los chicos alzó la voz y señaló en dirección a un árbol.

—¿Es un panal de avispas? —contestó otro mientras entrecerraba los ojos para distinguir mejor.

—¡Qué asco! —El más vago se tapó la boca.

—¿Quién se atreve a tirar su nido?

—No seas idiota, terminaremos en el hospital, ¿no ves el tamaño de esa cosa?

—No sean miedosos. —El chico alto tomó una pequeña roca del suelo—. Si lanzamos todos a esta distancia una piedra y logramos tumbar el panal, no habrá problema, a menos que sean tan torpes como para tropezarse a mitad de camino mientras corremos.

—Yo traigo un encendedor, podemos hacer una fogata debajo, una vez escuché que el humo las mata.

—Esa es la idea más tonta que he escuchado.

—¿Entonces qué propones, genio?

—Lo de aventarle piedras suena mejor.

Shino apretó los puños y en silencio se agachó. Agarró tierra dispuesto a lanzarla a los ojos de cualquiera que se atreviera a atacar a las avispas.

—¿Es en serio? —La voz de Kiba llamó la atención de todos que ya discutían el nuevo plan—. A nadie le afecta ese nido, ni siquiera está cerca de la escuela ni de alguna casa, esos insectos no le hacen daño a nadie y es mejor dejarlos en paz.

—Deja de ser tan aburrido, pensé que serías mejor que esto, ahora no salgas con una falsa moral sacada del mismo lugar que tu suerte con las chicas.

Todos se rieron, era divertido burlarse de él. Era divertido cuando no se metían con ellos.

—No sabía que esos cinco centímetros de frente los tenías de adorno.

El alto dejó de reír.

—Apártate o no querrás ser el centro de mi puntería.

Curvó el extremo de sus labios y no se movió de lugar. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como unos estúpidos niños dañaban todo a su paso sin pararse a pensar en algo más que en sí mismos.

—Kiba...

El castaño le miró a los ojos sin parpadear.

Levantó la mano y en la punta de sus dedos sostuvo la piedra.

—No quiero lastimarte.

—No lo hagas, ni a mí, ni al panal de avispas.

—Ese lado tuyo es decepcionante, no digas que no te lo advertí.

La piedra voló en el aire hasta impactar en la cabeza del castaño que solo cerró los ojos. Dejó que la sangre escurriera por su frente.

El chico no lo miró con arrepentimiento, solo se encogió de hombros.

—Vámonos, el idiota defensor de insectos arruinó la diversión.

Se giró y todos lo siguieron.

Cuando los perdió de vista se dejó caer al suelo mientras apretaba la herida.

—¿Estás bien? —Escuchó una voz a su espalda.

Dio un brinco de sorpresa.

—¡Mierda, no me asustes así!

No había notado que estaba allí, como todos, se olvidaron de él.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Se agachó hasta quedar frente al chico y de su mochila sacó un pedazo de papel que le ofreció y el otro tomó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Debiste marcharte con ellos.

Su rostro se contrajo, quizá el dolor incrementaba a cada segundo.

—Ven, no vivo muy lejos. Tengo allí alcohol para desinfectar y...

—Gracias, pero no es necesario.

• • •

¿Qué se creía? ¿El rey de los imbéciles? Sí, probablemente era eso. Giró la cabeza e ignoró al castaño, pero no pudo evitar volver a buscarlo con la mirada, le vio alzar las palmas al cielo en un gesto de triunfo y después dar un grito que retumbó en sus oídos. _Definitivamente amaba a Kiba._

•

•

•

Su risa llegó hasta él, platicaba con los más estudiosos de la clase. Después de aquel día no volvió a hablarles a los que antes eran sus amigos, pero parecía que nunca lo fueron. Kiba encontró otro lugar y realmente se veía feliz ahí.

Sonó la campana y antes de perder de vista al castaño dio unos golpecitos en su hombro, porque sabía que si le hablaba no le escucharía, al menos no con tanto ruido y con su nada imponente presencia.

—¿Me acompañas? —preguntó sin ninguna expresión.

Kiba alzó ambas cejas y asintió con algo de confusión, pero sin detenerse a pedir alguna otra explicación.

Salieron juntos y Shino le guió a la biblioteca, se supone que no es el lugar adecuado para hablar, pero sabía que solo ahí podría encontrar el espacio donde solo sus palabras se pudieran escuchar.

—¿Y bien? —La incertidumbre comenzó a invadirle.

—Hay una sola cosa que me gusta —dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los de Kiba.

—Bien por ti.

—Protegiste lo único que me gusta, no te importó perder a tus amigos y no te importó que te lastimaran.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, ¿te sientes bien?

—Pensé que no odiaba nada, pero te convertiste en todo eso.

El castaño se frotó la frente y apartó unos mechones que caían descuidadamente por su rostro, aquella conversación le ponía incómodo.

—Kiba, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? —Su expresión realmente seguía sin reflejar nada.

—¿Te refieres a ser amigos y salir a pasear o algo así? —No creía que se tratara de algo más, o quizá sí, porque el chico frente a él parecía muy raro y por más que trataba no lograba recordar su nombre.

—No, me refiero a una cita, una de verdad. Me gustas.

Su cabeza cayó a un lado y entornó los ojos para así descubrir el engaño. Algo hizo clic en su cabeza y buscó a su alrededor para dar con alguna cámara que los estuviera grabando.

—¿Es broma, cierto? No me enojaré contigo, probablemente los idiotas te obligaron... No tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas para entrar a un grupo social, no a uno de mierda. Cuando encuentres personas que valen la pena verás que nunca te pedirán hacer algo así.

Estiró la mano hasta alcanzar su hombro y le dio un ligero apretón.

—No es broma. —Tomó la muñeca del castaño y se acercó a una distancia que le permitió descubrir un sonrojo en las mejillas de Kiba. Fue como ver el amanecer desde lo alto de una montaña, hermoso.

—Vale... —Rápidamente se alejó y comenzó a reír por los nervios—. Tú...

—Shino —respondió descubriendo que ya no le molestaba que no recordara su nombre, porque intuyó que ya no podría olvidarlo más.

—Shino, no lo malentiendas, pero jamás, jamás de los jamases saldría con un chico. Me gustan las mujeres, me gustan un montón, tanto que nunca me pasaría por la cabeza salir con un hombre, nunca. Ni de broma. Jamás. No lo tomes personal, si fueras chica incluso estoy seguro estaríamos saliendo ahora, pero no eres mi tipo, mi tipo no tiene pene, tampoco tiene testículos. Lo siento, espero encuentres a alguien mejor y suerte...

Metió las manos a sus bolsillos mientras lo observó marcharse. Siempre fue un chico extraño y por primera vez se sintió normal al notar como poco a poco un par de lágrimas brotaron de él cayendo al suelo. Sabía que ese hueco se expandía lentamente y que aquellas ilusiones que se evaporaron dejaron aún más profundo aquel vacío.

Dolió ser rechazado, dolió ni siquiera tener una oportunidad y él se juró que a pesar de todo estaría a su lado, porque incluso así necesitaba una última cosa, necesitaba quedarse junto a él para asegurarse que la chica que Kiba eligiera fuera la adecuada para él. Solo así podría desprenderse del amor que sentía.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

Neji pronto cumplirá veintiún años, por ratos le ataca el miedo de continuar creciendo, quiere que el tiempo se detenga al día siguiente de su cumpleaños. ¿Veintiuno es el número ideal? ¿No? Al menos es la edad perfecta. No tiene la misma flexibilidad de la infancia, pero puede agacharse sin que su espalda cruja, también tiene buena memoria y su piel no es la más tersa, pero aún no le salen arrugas; su pelo de naturaleza rebelde todavía brilla y sobre todo, así se enamoró Kiba de él, justo como está, no con más años encima; y muy en el fondo admitía que le aterraba que lo despreciara por su aspecto. Se regañaba mentalmente por parecer un niño que tiene miedo de ser adulto porque tendrá que trabajar. ¡Por Dios, ya no tiene siete años! Ya es un adulto y tiene los miedos estúpidos de un crío. Parece que para él las cosas se invirtieron, porque de pequeño nunca le preocupó su edad y a estas alturas le da fobia crecer. Vaya ironía de la vida.

— _¿Entonces?_ —preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

El castaño parpadeó y se dio unos golpecitos en la frente para concentrarse y dejar de pensar en sus terribles inseguridades.

—Gracias, es muy lindo de su parte, pero me acaban de llamar y tengo que cubrir el turno de la tarde para mañana.

— _¡Qué mala suerte!_ —exclama tragándose la mentira de Neji y este escucha como le explica a alguien lo que acaba de decir, se escucha un ruido extraño y una voz más autoritaria se dirige a él—: _¿Es en serio? En tu trabajo no permiten dos turnos, ¿crees que somos estúpidos? Bueno, Lee lo es, ¿pero los demás?_

Se muerde el labio inferior y se da valor para continuar extendiendo el drama que él mismo ha montado.

—No, me refiero a otro trabajo que conseguí, es en una pastelería.

— _¿Cuál pastelería?_ —cuestiona demandante.

—La que está en la avenida principal.

— _¿Repostería Akimichi?_

—Sí, justo esa —contesta inmediatamente cruzando los dedos para que no insista más.

— _Perfecto, ¿olvidas que los dueños son la familia de Choji? Le diré que les diga a sus padres que te den el día_ —dice con una sonrisa triunfante que el de ojos perla no puede ver.

Aprieta los puños, pero aún tiene un as bajo la manga y no se dará por vencido hasta que lo dejen en paz y en soledad el día en que ya no tendrá más veinte años.

—Lo olvidé, iré a visitar a mi padre. —Touché.

Escucha la respiración pesada de Sai, probablemente sabe que no puede hacer más que aceptarlo.

Neji aparta el celular de su oído para observar la hora, son las once y tiene sueño, vuelve a colocar el pequeño aparato entre su hombro y oreja mientras se acomoda en la cama esperando que respondan, pero escucha una plática lejana en la que no alcanza a distinguir lo que dicen.

— _Neji, tú nunca irías a visitar a tu padre y menos en tu cumpleaños._

Abre mucho los ojos al reconocer esa voz, aquella por la cual específicamente se está negando a asistir a la fiesta que le organizan los chicos de ajedrez y baloncesto.

Shikamaru no le había hablado desde aquel día en que se molestó porque comenzaría a salir oficialmente con Kiba, desde ese día no volvió a dirigirle palabra y pasaron dos semanas y nunca se tomó la molestia en investigar que sucedía o si seguía con vida. No entendía porque ahora hablaba con él y porque justamente lo hacía para convencerle que asistiera a una celebración que nunca pidió.

—Las cosas cambian, Nara —dice sin más, si él no quiso arreglar las cosas antes, ¿por qué él ahora lo haría?

— _Hyuga, deja de actuar como treintona resentida con la vida, te quedan nueve años para eso._ —Su tono es sarcástico, como solo él sabe serlo.

Reprime una sonrisa que cosquillea en el borde de sus labios.

—Tengo algo más que hacer —rebate, se ha hecho a la idea que mañana despertará, irá a trabajar y regresará a su piso, apagará el celular y mirará películas del _Studio Ghibli_ hasta que ya no pueda más y caiga rendido.

No es que sea amargado, es que así ha sido los últimos cinco años y la ha pasado bien. No quiere romper la tradición.

— _Neji..._ —el chico se aleja del resto o al menos eso deduce al escuchar su respiración más agitada y el viento ligeramente silbar—, _lamento lo que dije la última vez._

Ha esperado tanto por esas palabras, que se había hecho a la idea de que nunca las escucharía y se conformaba con que solo lo olvidaran, pero se siente aliviado; su pecho se desinfla al probablemente ya no cargar aquel peso que contaminaba su optimismo.

—Está bien, quizá hubo razón en tus palabras y yo solo no quería admitirlo —confiesa al sentirse ligero y de nuevo en aquella atmósfera de confidencialidad que antes les envolvía.

— _No, actué como un idiota, supongo que me dio un poco de temor perder a un gran compañero de copas..._ —dice causando una pequeña decepción en el castaño.

Fue muy tonto si alguna vez creyó que Shikamaru pensaba en él como algo más, ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo. No dejaría que Sai le metiera ideas raras en la cabeza, no de nuevo.

—No es como si pase todo el tiempo pegado a Kiba. —Suspiró y sus parpados se sintieron pesados. Solo quería dormir y olvidar que al despertar continuará envejeciendo.

Se escucha una pequeña risa, definitivamente extrañaba escucharla.

— _Vale, ¿vendrás mañana? Nos sentiremos decepcionados si volvemos a pasar de largo tu cumpleaños como el año pasado, recuerda que Lee se deprimió todo un mes porque nos dijiste demasiado tarde._

En realidad nunca debió decirles, así se ahorraría la pena.

—Yo no sé si pueda, en verdad tengo un par de cosas que no pueden esperar...

— _Oye_ —le interrumpe sospechando que el tiempo para convencerlo se estaba agotando—, _piensa también en Kiba, él especialmente estuvo muy emocionado organizando esto, el chico quiere estar contigo y que te diviertas con tus amigos, ya no existen esa clase de novios tan considerados, Lee y Choji incluso te tienen una sorpresa, y Sai, aunque no lo admita se siente un poco estresado por miedo a que algo salga mal, yo quiero que vengas, Naruto, Sasuke y..._

—Está bien —le corta, tampoco era idiota para ignorar los esfuerzos de los chicos, pero no entendía porque se preocupaban tanto por él, nunca deseó eso.

— _¿Vendrás?_ —pregunta con duda.

—Estaré ahí a las seis —contesta y después se despide, quería por fin cerrar los ojos y si fuera posible, despertar en dos días.

• • •

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dijeron en coro alrededor de un pequeño pastel redondo adornado con fresas.

—Neji, espero estés pasando un agradable día —dijo antes de envolverlo en un abrazo tímido.

—Gracias, Tenten —respondió después de soltarse.

Sus compañeros de trabajo en la hora del almuerzo prepararon una pequeña sorpresa, que no era tan sorpresa, porque cada que uno de ellos cumplía años se organizaban para comprar pastel y un par de gaseosas.

—¿Irás a algún lado a celebrar? Podemos llevarte a aquel nuevo bar que abrió hace poco. —Sakura lo observó con una sonrisa—. Fui el fin de semana y tienen música en vivo, es bastante agradable, ¿verdad Tenten?

La castaña miró a Neji con nerviosismo:

—Si quieres, nosotras podemos llevarte —su voz salió trémula.

—Gracias, pero quede con un par de amigos —nueve y uno de ellos era su novio para ser honesto—, ¿quieren acompañarme? —Pensó que invitar a las dos chicas sería agradable, realmente las apreciaba y no creyó que significaría problema para sus amigos que lo acompañaran esa tarde.

Ambas se miraron, por supuesto que irían.

• • •

Les mandó un mensaje para avisarle que llevaría a dos amigas y como presintió no les molestó en absoluto.

En cuanto fue la hora de salir, buscó a Sakura y a Tenten para ir juntos al departamento de Shikamaru.

Le asombró ver que la casa parecía desierta, esperó que hubiera música, casi se imaginó a Lee escogiendo aquellos grupos de hip hop que tanto idolatraba, pero en cambio el sepulcral silencio les recibió con incomodidad. « _De seguro se escondieron detrás de la barra y cuando abra la puerta saltaran gritando sorpresa_ », pensó y al girar el pomo y empujar sin mucha fuerza escuchó:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Neji!

Su corazón se encogió al ver sus caras relucientes y al sentir un puño de confeti en la cara, fue una sensación extraña y nueva. A penas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar fue envuelto por unos brazos familiares que le aferraron con fuerza, sintió su nariz fría en su cuello y con lentitud, aun saliendo del sopor, correspondió la acción de Kiba.

En seguida el chico fue apartado y todos se amontonaron para darle un abrazo al de pelo largo, entre deseos y felicitaciones tiernas, algunos otros más agudos y con doble sentido, como el: « _Que hoy pases la mejor noche de tu vida_ » por parte de Sai, Neji fue acogido por sus amigos. Y se sintió condenadamente feliz y afortunado como nunca antes lo hizo.

Una vez todos se tranquilizaron y soltaron al cumpleañero, se acomodaron en la sala.

—Ella es Sakura y Tenten —las presentó con una sonrisa cordial. Estaba a punto de decir más cuando Haruno lo interrumpió.

—Kiba, Sasuke, no sabía que estaban en la ciudad, ha pasado tanto, ¿me recuerdan? —No creía que los chicos estaban ahí frente a ella, la última vez que los vio fue en la graduación—. Espera, también creo que tú ibas en el mismo grupo que yo —señaló a Shino.

—Sakura —sonrió el amante de los perros con alegría—, por supuesto que te recordamos, la escuela superior fue la mejor época. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Mi nombre es Shino, fuimos compañeros los tres años —dijo con aquella expresión misteriosa que poseía.

Los demás observaron cómo los chicos se ponían a conversar, aquel reencuentro era inesperado, seguramente tenían mucho de lo que ponerse al corriente.

—¿Puedo ayudar a servir? —preguntó Tenten un poco incomoda al sentirse ignorada por su amiga y quería tener algo en las manos para no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Neji siempre le pareció encantador y ella no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en él, por eso le pareció una gran oportunidad que el chico la invitara a su fiesta. Se notaba que tenía unos grandes amigos que lo querían, especialmente aquel joven, Kiba, se veía que se estimaban.

—No te preocupes por eso, nosotros nos encargamos —respondió Sai divertido por la presencia de aquel par, sospechaba que sería una noche entretenida.

• • •

Organizar una fiesta no era sencillo, alguien tenía que tomar el mando para asegurarse que todo saliera bien. Las compras tenían que hacerse con tiempo, la comida tenía que estar lista antes, las bebidas y el hielo, buscar quien tenía unas bocinas y música adecuada, definitivamente apartar al de cejas amplias del celular que se conectó porque pondría extrañas melodías; también conseguir el pastel perfecto, que todos llegaran al lugar antes para acomodar las mesas y sillas, limpiar el baño y la cocina, barrer las áreas donde sería la convivencia y un sinfín de cosas más. Definitivamente no era algo muy sencillo, más porque Choji se empeñaba en llevar un pastel enorme de chocolate, no comerían tanto, por eso fue difícil convencerle de que mejor trajera uno más pequeño y una gelatina para acompañarlo, y las bebidas se guardaron en una hielera que prestó Naruto, la comida la preparó Sasuke, Sai y Shikamaru, Lee junto con Shino adornaron, ¿a quién se le ocurrió ponerlos juntos? Ni idea, pero lo hicieron bien. Gaara y Kiba se encargaron de la limpieza y el rubio fue el encargado de las compras, no fue sencillo para Kiba, pero logró que todos estuvieran detrás de la barra justo antes de que llegara Neji, todos listos con confeti y serpentinas para lanzarlas cuando el castaño asomara su cabeza. Y así fue, por eso se permitió relajarse con su excompañera mientras los demás servían los _takoyaki_ y el _sushi_.

—¿Trabajas con Neji? —preguntó emocionado, su lado curioso le hacía querer investigar cómo era el castaño en el trabajo.

—Sí, llevo seis meses en la compañía, me tomé un descanso de la universidad, y decidí trabajar en algo diferente a lo que me dedicaré en mi carrera —contestó un poco intimidada por Kiba, no recordaba que fuera tan atractivo. ¿Así fue siempre? ¿O estaba tan cegada por Sasuke que nunca lo notó?

—Genial... —realmente quería preguntar por el comportamiento del castaño, se moría de ganas de hacerlo, ¿pero no lo tomaría a mal?

—¿Y cómo lo conociste tú?

—¿Perdón? —Se había olvidado de prestar atención a lo que decía.

Ella soltó una ligera risa, una coqueta.

—Bobo, ¿cómo conociste a Neji?

Enseguida sintió sus mejillas arder, y no era por la chica, era porque recordó como lo conoció, no era algo que quería contarle a ella, podía burlarse de su novio y mejor decidió alejarse antes de soltar algo realmente bobo.

—Creo que ocupan ayuda en la cocina, ahora vuelvo. —Escapó antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Después de comer, las bebidas remplazaron los platos, una tras otra hacia acto de presencia y así como llegaba se marchaba. Todos sin excepción cooperaron ante el alcohol y se sintieron más livianos, por suerte se surtieron de una buena cantidad de latas de cerveza. El _sake_ ya se había terminado hace tanto.

—Tengo una gran idea —dijo Choji bastante animado—, ¿verdad o reto?

—Eso es de niños de primaria —se burló Gaara.

—Yo creo que será divertido. ¡Vamos chicos no se pongan pesados! —Naruto alzó la voz para que todos le prestaran atención.

Bueno, ese tipo de juego es tan inofensivo y sencillo como sugiere el nombre, ¿qué podía salir mal?

—Que empiece Neji —ordenó el rubio mientras hacía espacio en el centro de la mesa para que pudiera girar la botella de vino que compró Shikamaru, y que igual que el _sake_ se acabó.

—Creo que ya todos lo saben, pero para asegurarme... El que gira la botella hace la pregunta y contestará la persona que el cuello apunte. —Choji le pasó la botella de cristal al castaño.

Estaba un poco emocionado y debía admitirlo, por muy popular que fuera ese juego él al menos nunca lo había jugado y solo la había visto en películas, no tenía idea de lo que podía ocurrir. Al girar la botella todos expectantes observaron.

—¿Verdad o reto? —preguntó a Sasuke.

—Verdad —respondió y todos gritaron emocionados. Para al principio decir que era un juego de niños, realmente parecía que lo estaban disfrutando como tales.

Al castaño no se le ocurría nada, ¿qué tipo de cosas se preguntan? ¿Te gusta alguien? Decir eso sería estúpido conociendo de sobra la respuesta, y no solo la respuesta, también a la persona. Tampoco quería atreverse a preguntar algo muy íntimo, apenas estaban iniciando y no quería estropear el buen ambiente para ponerlo pesado. Tenía que decir algo interesante, sin que nadie se sintiera ofendido o incómodo. Las opciones parecían escasas y optó por una común.

—Bien —tomó un poco de aire y bajo la atenta mirada de todos se atrevió a cuestionar—: ¿cuál es la cosa más estúpida que has hecho?

Fue gracioso ver como de mirar a Neji con los ojos bien abiertos pasaron a mirar a Sasuke.

—Jugar este juego.

Todos rodaron los ojos.

—Eso es trampa, que conteste bien —demandó Choji.

—Bueno, creo que fue cuando me puse unas feas orejas de gato para el festival de la escuela, no sé porque accedí —dijo mirando el suelo, aun odiaba ese día, no recordaba nada más vergonzoso.

—Yo aún tengo una foto —Kiba se apresuró a buscar en su teléfono.

—Yo la quiero ver —el rubio se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a su amigo.

—No te atrevas, Kiba Inuzuka, o ahora mismo les cuento la estupidez más grande que hiciste.

El chico tenía muchas anécdotas vergonzosas y no dudaba que el azabache conociera un par, por eso prefirió decirle rápidamente a Naruto en un susurro que luego se las enviaba.

El turno de Sasuke llegó y la pregunta fue para Choji.

—Reto —contestó sin más.

—Te reto a que ya no vuelvas a comer por el resto de la velada.

Todos estallaron en risas mientras el pobre chico miraba a todos suplicante, quería deshacer ese reto, eso no debía ser algo justo.

—Maldición —dijo con tristeza mientras giraba la botella.

—Reto —se adelantó Gaara. No importaba si preguntaba o no, la respuesta sería la misma.

—Te reto a que cantes una canción infantil.

Sin perturbarse el pelirrojo se puso a entonar una melodía que aprendió en el jardín de niños, todos lo observaron como si estuvieran en un concierto de ópera, era algo extraño de presenciar.

—¿Verdad o reto? —preguntó a Sai.

El chico elevó una ceja sugerente.

—Verdad.

Los amigos del pelirrojo aplaudieron con entusiasmo, ellos sabían que entre ese par ocurría algo grande.

—¿La persona que te gusta? —Se atrevió a decir.

Sonrió y tomó un par de segundos.

—Un chico que a veces va al bar donde trabajo —respondió sin mirarlo.

—¿Lo conocemos? —preguntó Lee con inocencia.

—Quizá —fue lo único que dijo.

No hizo esperar más a nadie y giró la tan aclamaba botella.

—Verdad. —Últimamente todos querían sacar sus trapitos al aire.

—¿La última vez que besaste? —preguntó a Shikamaru bastante interesado en la respuesta.

—Ayer. —Se encogió de hombros.

Después la botella apuntó a Naruto y con valentía eligió un reto.

—Te reto a que des diez lagartijas con Sasuke en tu espalda —dijo Shikamaru bastante aburrido, no era muy su estilo esa clase de juegos, prefería el ajedrez.

El rubio cumplió el reto e incluso se atrevió a dar otras cinco para demostrar su fuerza.

—Reto —dijo cuándo el de ojos celestes giró la botella y apuntó en su dirección, le emocionaba cualquier desafío en el que pudiera poner a prueba su fuerza física.

El rubio ya sospechando que cualquier reto que implicara gimnasia sería como la gloria para el de cejas amplias, optó por algo que le diera más batalla.

—Te reto a que bailes para nosotros una canción de vals.

Fue inevitable no reírse, el chico bailando algo delicado no era para nada su estilo, pero lo animaron para que no se sintiera tan mal y después de todo se divirtieron al verlo intentar estirar sus brazos y piernas con suavidad.

Después fue el turno de Tenten que eligió reto, no se arriesgaría con verdad, ni siquiera se imaginaba que diría si preguntaban quien le gustaba, se desmayaría de la vergüenza al tener justo a la persona delante de ella.

—Te reto a que hagas veinte abdominales.

—Oye Lee, eso es abusivo —le recriminó Naruto.

—No hay problema. —Se levantó y sin mucho esfuerzo cumplió. Se ganó el respeto de los chicos.

—Kiba, ¿verdad o reto?

—Verdad —contestó ya poniéndose rojo al escuchar cómo se reían y gritaban animándolo.

—¿La última chica que te gustó?

Todos se quedaron callados, no hubo risas ni comentarios, todos mantuvieron la vista en Kiba que nunca se había sentido tan incómodo; la castaña se preguntó que había hecho mal, no entendía porque el ambiente había decaído con su pregunta.

—Una vecina —respondió sin mucho ánimo, después de todo dijo chica, no sabía si debió decir el nombre de Neji.

Movió rápidamente la botella y apuntó a Shino.

—Verdad.

—¿Has hecho trampa en un examen? —Todos soltaron una ligera risa ante su inocente pregunta, pero lo que no sabían es que había una incómoda situación entre ellos, y de haber hecho otro tipo de pregunta quizá empeoraría la atmósfera ya algo tensa.

—No. —Suspiró y giró de la botella.

—¿Verdad o reto? —preguntó a Sakura.

—Reto.

Todos gritaron emocionados para animarla.

—Te reto a que beses a alguien de aquí —dijo ya sabiendo lo que haría, de hecho, agradeció al cielo por brindarle tal oportunidad.

Los chicos chiflaron emocionados, rápidamente Naruto se puso a un lado de Sasuke como impidiendo que la chica siquiera se acercara a su novio, pero ella ya no estaba interesada en él, de hecho era cierto chico el que ahora llamaba su atención, con paso decidido se acercó a Kiba. Y el chico un poco apenado puso su mejilla, después de todo era un estúpido reto, pero no fue tan estúpido cuando Sakura lo tomó de la barbilla y estampó sus labios con los de él.

Shino prefería que la persona que le gustaba, estuviera con una mujer, él lo rechazó por ser hombre y odiaba que ahora se hiciera el tonto con uno. Aun así un nudo se formó en su garganta, ver a la persona que anhelas besando a alguien más dolía, pero se repitió que era lo mejor.

Las risas y bromas se extinguieron, no hubo exclamaciones de ánimo como se espera en ese tipo de situación, a excepción de Tenten que dio un ligero grito ahogado de la impresión, pero los demás no podían terminar de creerlo.

Duró un par de segundos hasta que ella misma se apartó y con la cara completamente roja se fue a sentar en su lugar.

En seguida los ojos de Kiba buscaron los de Neji que lo observaba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. El castaño se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida del departamento, incluso ignoró el suéter que dejó colgando del perchero. No quería estar ni un momento más ahí.

Al principio el menor de ambos no supo cómo reaccionar, sabía que quería detenerlo, pero tenía mucho miedo, nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, pensó que si corría tras de él lo rechazaría y él no era tan fuerte para soportar su rechazo.

Solo quedó aquel silencio asqueroso y supo que no debía seguir ahí, que tenía que ir tras de Neji y detenerlo de cualquier pensamiento o acto que lo separara de él, pero cuando se puso de pie Shikamaru tomó su muñeca y negó con la cabeza, él fue tras él. Giró a ver a sus amigos y ellos apartaron la mirada. La había jodido.

« _Feliz cumpleaños, Neji, ahora recuerdo porque no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños, siempre trae cosas malas_ », pensó el de ojos perla mientras caminaba por las frías y desiertas calles. Sus mejillas estaban heladas, pero se entibiaron con sus cálidas lágrimas.

¿Por qué Kiba no dijo su nombre cuando le preguntaron quien fue la última persona que le gustó? ¿Por qué no empujó a Sakura? ¿Por qué se veían bien cuando estaban juntos? ¿Por qué no lo besó ese día delante de todos a él?

¿Eso era amor? El amor apestaba si así te hacía sentir, tan patético y solo.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y al girar se encontró con quien menos esperó.

—Neji, lamento mucho lo que pasó, pero tengo que decirte algo. —El de pelo largo esperó a que continuara, la mitad del rostro del otro chico era cubierto con el cuello de su gabardina—. Kiba probablemente esté jugando contigo, una vez me confesó que jamás saldría con un chico.

Lo observó sin parpadear, ¿debía ser una clase de broma?

—Shino, no entiendo...

—No creo que lo haga con intenciones de lastimarte, él es una gran persona, pero quizá está un poco aletargado por tu aroma. Yo no entiendo muy bien porque él saldría contigo solo por eso, pero deberías ser consciente que lo que siente por ti no va más allá que eso. Una extraña obsesión.

Entornó los ojos y sintió que sus ojos se cristalizaban. ¿Por qué el día no terminaba de una vez?

—Tú no sabes lo que él siente, no pongas palabras en su boca a tu conveniencia.

No esperó su respuesta, continuó caminando evitando pensar en sus palabras, pero ya se habían tatuado en su interior. Porque antes no hubiera dudado, pero ahora nada era seguro.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

Dejó de escuchar sus propios pasos desde hace tanto, y es que se sentía aturdido, quizá un poco perdido y ahora realmente sin rumbo. Simplemente caminó sin importar la dirección.

Él sabía que Shino dijo algo que Kiba jamás haría, pero eso no significa que no haya pasado por su cabeza, incluso el propio Neji lo ha pensado. ¿Qué fue lo primero que le dijo al conocerlo? Sí, fue algo relacionado con su olor, ¿eso era suficiente como para ahora sostener una relación? ¿Sus manos serían capaces de soportar el peso? ¿Y si en verdad era una extraña obsesión? ¿Era un juego?

Para él existe una razón con valor, él se dejó llevar por un sentimiento; al estar con Kiba solo siente paz, como si su lugar fuera allí, a su lado. Cuando menos lo imaginó ya no quería alejarse, sentía aquella emoción cuando estaba cerca y soledad en su ausencia, sufría todos los síntomas de cualquier enamoramiento. Pero comenzaba a dudar, comenzaba a creer que tal vez no era buena idea continuar. ¿A quién engañaban? En algún momento Kiba tendría que marcharse de la ciudad para perseguir sus sueños, ahora ambos estaban estancados, como en una isla y sabían pronto vendrían a rescatarlos, algún barco que los llevaría a un lugar real. Kiba no trabajaría toda la vida en una paquetería, era probable que aquel barco vendría primero por él. ¿Y Neji? Al castaño no le importaría quedarse ahí el resto de su vida. ¿Está mal qué no tenga sueños? ¿Está mal qué carezca de ambiciones? Tiene miedo y es sencillo esconder el rostro entre sus rodillas mientras el tiempo pasa.

Ahora tiene veintiuno y Kiba en cinco días más cumplirá veinte años, no son dos adolescentes donde parece que el futuro es lejano y pueden hacer cualquier cosa. Es muy pronto para decirle que se tomen un tiempo para planear el mañana, ¿cuánto llevan saliendo? Ni tres meses completos y Neji ya está viendo el final.

Es gracioso, lo suyo puede ser insignificante ante los ojos de los demás, pero para Neji no, él lo ve tan grande, tan intenso que no deja de temer por cada pequeña cosa. Porqué quizá para Kiba también sea algo pasajero, quizá una experiencia más, un nombre que olvidará o que no querrá recordar después.

—Oye, ¿tienes idea de adónde te diriges? —le llama con voz de fastidio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se detiene y habla por encima de su hombro, no quiere que vea su rostro.

—Te seguí —dice como si fuera lo más obvio—, pero desde hace cinco minutos me di cuenta que no estabas yendo a ninguna parte.

—¿Temías que fuera a tirarme de un puente? —No puede evitar bromear, es mejor a lamentarse.

—¿Estás bien? —Dice cuando logra alcanzarlo e intenta observarlo con la poca luz que hay en aquel sitio—. Neji, lo que pasó...

No todos los días se ve a un Shikamaru sin palabras, no sabe cómo continuar y el castaño habla porque no soporta la idea de ser consolado por él.

—No te preocupes, un beso no es nada importante. —Se encoje de hombros e ignora el dolor que siente al pronunciar aquello.

—No tienes que contenerte —tiene las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y quiere sacarlas para tomarlo de los hombros, pero algo lo detiene—, lo que pasó no fue culpa de Kiba, todos lo vimos, tú lo viste.

—¿Y por qué estás tú aquí y no él? —pregunta con un nudo en la garganta.

No lo soporta y extiende sus manos hasta llevarlas a las mejillas de Neji.

—Estás helado —con sus pulgares hace círculos en su piel—, pidamos un taxi.

Como saliendo de un trance mira a su alrededor, no reconoce el lugar, ¿qué tan lejos caminó?

—Quizá Kiba te está esperando.

—Entonces no quiero regresar. —Aparta las manos de su amigo.

Puede ver lo afectado que está el castaño, tal vez se deba al día y no solo a Kiba. No es que se lo haya dicho, es solo que lo descubrió desde la primera vez, a veces odia ser tan perceptivo. Algo pasó, algo en un día similar y por eso odia cumplir años.

—¿No quieres aclarar las cosas? —intenta provocarlo—. Te dije que no estabas listo para una relación, eres un cobarde.

Espera un reclamo que nunca llega.

—Con tu silencio solo lo confirmas.

—Ya te había dicho que quizá tenías razón. —Necesita desahogarse y toma a Shikamaru de la muñeca.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunta con desconfianza al ser arrastrado.

—Todavía es mi cumpleaños y no quiero regresar a mi departamento. No sé si en el tuyo todavía estén los chicos, entonces te quedarás conmigo un rato más hasta que terminé este horrible día. —Le informa mientras busca algún parque o alguna banca donde puedan sentarse.

—Eres problemático —se zafa y se quita la chaqueta—, olvidaste tu estúpido suéter, toma.

—No es necesario. —Niega con la cabeza y se aleja.

—Ni siquiera sabes dónde estamos —se queja con un suspiro—. Bien, solo por hoy dejaré que seas caprichoso y mejor sígueme que conozco una cafetería que debe estar abierta a esta hora.

A él no le importa el frío, tiene más miedo a que el día nunca termine. Y callando cualquier protesta deja que Shikamaru lo guíe, después de todo no tiene el ánimo para discutir. Si quiere puede reírse en su cara y no hará nada para defenderse.

Entran a un local que tiene música instrumental de fondo, parece que es un lugar ideal para las almas nocturnas, es tranquilo, pero luce un poco deprimente. La noche jamás tendrá aquella vida del día. Elijen una mesa alejada de las pocas personas que allí se encuentran, la mayoría parecen ser oficinistas, llevan sus laptops y unas ojeras adornan sus rostros, no quieren molestarlos, y ya que pretenden hablar, buscan el mejor sitio donde no molesten demasiado.

Coinciden y ambos piden un té y pan de nuez, por parte de Neji no piensa tocar el pan, sospecha que tantas emociones no harán más que afectar directo a su estómago, ya comienza a sentir un poco de malestar y quizá encargué después otro té.

—No te contesté cuando me lo preguntaste, pero tengo una respuesta. —Lleva una mano detrás de su nuca para masajear la zona, preferiría estar durmiendo, pero se trata de Neji y pone de su parte para simpatizar con sus sentimientos.

—Ya no importa —dice hundiéndose en el asiento.

Lo mira con reproche, pero recuerda que no debe ser sencillo para el de ojos perla y suelta otro suspiro.

—Él iba a ir detrás de ti, pero yo lo detuve, en ese momento creí que sería lo mejor, aunque después de escuchar lo que te dijo Shino...

—Lo hiciste —afirma cabizbajo, no le gusta la idea de que haya sido expuesto ante el menor.

—No era mi intención, pero sé que Shino no debió...

—Olvídalo —le interrumpe—, quizá todos noten antes que yo que esto no tiene futuro.

—Sé lo que dije, y sé que tampoco debí hacerlo. No importa lo que los demás opinen, si ustedes se gustan, entonces solo eso importa.

—¿Para qué continuar? Probablemente mañana tengamos que separarnos.

Era más difícil de lo que pensó, una parte, la mayor, coincidía con él.

—No sonará como yo, pero tal vez lo mejor es no pensar en ello.

¿No pensar? Ha escuchado eso antes y sabe que no funcionará, lo sabe por experiencia.

—Cuando tenía dieciséis años salí con un chico, él me gustaba. Fue algo extraño, ambos coincidíamos en la estación de tren, no asistíamos a la misma escuela, pero fue así como nos conocimos... Creo que se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo miraba porque me miraba igual —busca en su memoria y sonríe el recordar que fue correspondido, en aquel tiempo se sentía en las nubes por ello—, él me pidió que saliéramos y no lo pensé dos veces —es la primera vez que lo dice en voz alta y se escucha tan insignificante al salir de sus labios que se sorprende un poco—. Él un día desapareció, fue en la segunda semana de nuestro noviazgo y me pregunté mucho tiempo si se debía a mí... después me enteré que se mudó.

—¿No tenías su número? —dice con una ceja en alto.

—Lo tenía, y llené su buzón de mensajes de voz y de texto —cubre su cara ocultando la vergüenza de admitirlo—, nunca respondió. Lo descubrí gracias a un amigo suyo, lo había visto en raras ocasiones junto a él esperando en la estación y un día decidí abordarlo, él logró reconocerme y se negó al principio, pero lo convencí de hablar.

—Supongo que enterarte que se mudó sin siquiera avisarte fue razón suficiente para no buscarlo...

—No, te equivocas —responde y lo observa dudando proseguir—. Para ser sincero no estaba muy enamorado, pero era el primer tipo con el que tenía algo y lo busqué. No podía dejar todo inconcluso y más cuando solo era el comienzo.

—Ahora la imagen que tenía de ti se está rompiendo —intenta ser gracioso, pero ve que no lo es para el mayor.

—No era tan cuidadoso antes, creo que actuaba más por impulso dejándome guiar por cualquier idiotez que cruzara por mi cabeza. —Guarda silencio cuando ve a una chica acercarse con sus pedidos y le agradece antes de que se marche—. Como sea, cuando di con su dirección y pude hablar con él, creo que fue bastante directo y no es que hiciera algo mal, pero...

—Pero te rompió el corazón. —Termina por él.

—Sí, fue brutalmente honesto y no importaba cualquier plan que le propusiera, yo pensaba que podría funcionar y él fue realista por los dos.

—Entiendo que aquello debió ser duro para ti, pero no puedes negarte algo que ahora podrías disfrutar. La diferencia en esta ocasión es que estoy seguro Kiba también encontraría una solución contigo. —Quería confiar en que el chico lo haría, debía hacerlo por el bien del corazón del castaño.

—Cuando salimos por primera vez, él dijo que no estaba seguro si quería estudiar lo mismo que su familia, pero ahora me parece lo tiene más claro. Nunca había conocido a alguien que amara tanto a los animales, no lo imagino de otra forma que no sea siendo un veterinario. —No era fácil exteriorizar sus inquietudes y al decirlo fue como comprobar que no había futuro para su relación.

—Una universidad con esa especialidad... no hay una cerca de aquí. ¿Podrías ir con él?, tal vez si hablas con...

—No, no puedo moverme de aquí y lo sabes. —Toma la taza y se la lleva a los labios, el líquido está caliente y tiene que soplar antes de dar el primer trago.

—De todas formas, es muy temprano para preocuparse por eso, él ni siquiera te ha dicho sus planes.

Siente su celular timbrar y lo saca de su bolsillo. « _Estoy a fuera de tu casa, por favor regresa pronto, te esperaré_ », lee y apaga el aparato.

—¿Es Kiba? —pregunta con expresión de pena—, deberías decirle por lo menos que te encuentras bien.

—Fuiste tú ¿cierto? —no le dice con intención de reclamo—, él no ha intentado marcar antes y ahora solo deja un mensaje, eso me hace sospechar.

—Le avisé cuando te estaba siguiendo, le dije que estabas conmigo. —No le gusta ser descubierto, pero ve que el otro solo asiente, y suelta el aire sin culpa.

—¿Para qué salir si al final tendremos que separarnos? No encuentro el sentido a forzar algo que no sucederá, yo ni siquiera quería que sucediera esto, yo ni siquiera lo busqué. —Volvía a sentir la vibración en su pierna, Kiba le mandaba otro mensaje e intenta ignorarlo—. Debería terminar, quizá alguien como Sakura es más apropiada para él, una chica que también estudiará algo similar a la carrera que eligió.

—Sakura, ni nadie más, él te quiere a ti.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Cómo puedes decirlo así? Por favor, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo, simplemente lo nuestro no funcionó y ya. Todos sobreviviremos, mañana el sol volverá a salir y todo continuará como si nada. —Sonríe con amargura.

—Tienes razón, ¿pero por qué luces tan patético cuando lo dices?

No puede siquiera mirar otro lugar que no sean sus propias manos, si intenta levantar un poco la vista sabe que no podrá detener las lágrimas que ya se comienzan a acumular en sus ojos. Siente la mano de Shikamaru en su barbilla que lo obliga a enfrentarlo, ve que siente pena por él, lo está observando con tristeza y sabe la razón.

Cierra los ojos. El menor se levanta y toma una silla para colocarse al lado de Neji. Lo atrae a su hombro y el castaño esconde su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. ¿Por qué duele tanto? Ya antes tuvo relaciones que no funcionaron, ya antes se tuvo que despedir de un par de personas, ¿pero por qué en esta ocasión parece que no puede soportarlo?

—No tienes que rendirte, puedes aferrarte a él, jamás te soltaría, ¿quién podría? —dice en susurros mientras acaricia su espalda.

Neji es su amigo, es la persona que hace sus días más placenteros y más complicados. Está acostumbrado a estar rodeado de personas de todo tipo; él prefería solo observar las nubes en soledad, pero descubrió que hay cosas muy interesantes que no solo encuentra en el cielo. Estaba seguro que no entendía el sentimiento del castaño, podría jurar que su lógica le gritaba que definitivamente debía renunciar y admitir la derrota, o esperar cinco o seis años a que el chico terminara de estudiar, pero sus labios ya estaban pronunciando palabras de consuelo y ánimo sin darse cuenta. Shikamaru no creía en el amor, había escuchado un montón de definiciones e historias, pero no terminaba de comprenderlo, amaba a sus padres y a sus amigos, esa clase de amor si lograba razonar, pero no aquella que se le puede profesar a una persona de forma romántica, la naturaleza del hombre es ser infiel y el sentir atracción por diferentes personas es algo normal, ¿cómo podrían comprometerse a algo tan grande como una relación? Él prefiere ser realista y no luchar con su propio instinto. ¿Por qué sufren por una persona cuando hay miles de ellas en todas partes? _Sí, quizá comenzaba a descifrar la respuesta cuando notó que continuaba repitiendo una y otra vez a Neji que todo estaría bien._

• • •

El taxi paró frente a un chico que esperaba sentado en las escaleras del edificio de Neji. Este vio bajar al de ojos perla y contuvo el impulso de salir corriendo en su dirección.

—Mañana podríamos haber hablado —dice cuando está a su lado.

—No puedo esperar más —con voz trémula se levanta para seguirlo por el pasillo que lo lleva delante de su departamento. Se mantuvo en las escaleras para no asustar a los vecinos ni ponerlos nerviosos.

—Bueno, pasa, es mejor hablar adentro. —Ingresa con el otro pisándole los talones.

—Lo siento —suelta con desesperación—, yo no supe que sucedió y cuando me di cuenta ya todo había pasado, debí de...

Pone la mano en sus labios para que no diga más.

—Pasan de las dos de la madrugada, estoy muy cansado. —Ve los ojos de Kiba brillar y su expresión contraerse—. Quédate conmigo está noche —musita y lo suelta.

—Neji, sé que te decepcioné, necesito que...

Niega con la cabeza.

—No hiciste nada malo y no quiero escucharte más.

Kiba toma con inseguridad su mano sin perder detalle de su reacción, cree que lo apartará de golpe y con desprecio lo rechazará, pero en cambio esboza una melancólica sonrisa. Sí, le hizo daño y no fue su intención, a veces simplemente ocurre y no es la culpa de nadie.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí? —pregunta con timidez.

No dice nada y lo arrastra a su habitación.

Respetando el silencio que se instaló entre ellos se quitan la ropa sin mirarse y se ponen otra más cómoda para dormir, Kiba toma prestada una playera y un pantalón deportivo del castaño.

El mayor con cuidado quita las sabanas y busca en el armario una cobija más grande y gruesa.

—¿Qué lado prefieres?

—Por mí está bien cualquiera. —Se siente un poco inquieto, es la primera vez que estarán juntos y teme arruinarlo.

—Bien, me quedaré junto a la ventana. —Apagan la luz y se acuestan uno al lado del otro—. ¿Puedo abrazarte? —dice después de un par de minutos en el que solo escuchaban sus respiraciones.

Kiba que permaneció mirando el techo sin saber exactamente qué hacer gira su rostro y sin responder estira su brazo para jalar de Neji.

El mayor recuesta la cabeza en su brazo y pega su rostro a su pecho, una de sus manos se aferra a la tela de su playera y la otra rodea la cintura de Kiba. Quiere tenerlo muy cerca, tanto que es frustrante desearlo con aquella fuerza, y al hacerlo descubrir que sigue sintiendo que es insuficiente. Pero cuando siente el brazo del menor rodearlo y apretarlo contra sí con la misma intensidad que él, entonces siente el calor subir a sus mejillas y cierra los ojos embriagado por el aroma que desprende el chico. Piensa que tiene razón, definitivamente el olor es algo que puede hacer que pierda los sentidos, y Neji se descubre fascinado al ser envuelto en aquel perfume que desprende el otro.

—Kiba. —Había dicho que no quería hablar, pero si no lo hacía ahora, después perdería el valor—. ¿Por qué siempre te disculpas?

No espera esa pregunta y no sabe cuál es la respuesta correcta.

—Yo siempre lo estoy arruinando, constantemente digo o hago algo tonto y no quiero que...

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? —le interrumpe con la paciencia en su límite.

—A mí me gustas, me gustas mucho Neji, nunca había sentido tanto por...

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí? ¿Qué viste en mí? —Con su puño retuerce la camisa de Kiba.

—Yo... pues... Eres una persona hermosa y...

—¿Hermosa? —Levanta la cabeza para observarlo—. ¿Crees que soy una persona hermosa?

No logra descifrar aquella expresión que le dedica.

—Sí, yo no había...

Lo empuja y se sienta en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda. Ahora sabe que sus sentimientos son superficiales, que se dejó engañar por la apariencia que con esfuerzos ha mantenido, pero es una fachada que oculta una realidad muy distinta.

—Sabes... a mí... para mí es... no importa si me pides que cubra mis ojos, no importa si eres malo... Yo lo haría, lo haría mil veces sin pensarlo —aprieta sus puños y sus nudillos se vuelven blancos—. Es que no importa, solo quiero confiar en ti y descubrir más y más... Necesito permanecer junto a ti y si me enseñas a caminar a tu mismo ritmo yo podría morir de felicidad.

Kiba se queda sin aliento, es incapaz de dar una respuesta a lo que el mayor confesó.

—Creo que te equivocaste, creo que tienes la idea incorrecta. No soy hermoso, hay tantas cosas que me hacen nefasto, tantas que no podría existir algo como belleza en mí. Soy débil, Kiba, no quiero que veas lo mucho que me aterra el mañana, no tengo un sueño y soy más parecido a un niño que a este chico que ves.

Si alguna vez creyó que era genial, en realidad escondía su ingenuidad al mantener la boca cerrada. Pero no importaba, prefería que se alejara antes de ver por sí mismo lo patético que era. A Neji no le gustaba como lo miraba el menor, como si temiera enfadarlo, como si fuera alguien inalcanzable, alguien que no comete errores y teme defraudar, el único fraude aquí es él. No hay mayor engaño que mirar su expresión y pensar que tiene resuelta la vida. Él no tiene nada, solo un pasado roto y lleno de fantasmas, un presente incompleto que ofrece y sabe que no merece algo a cambio.

—Te equivocas —lo escucha susurrar—, para mí no eres hermoso porque crea que eres perfecto, o que todo en ti está bien. —Se acerca lentamente hasta abrazarlo por la espalda—. Eres hermoso porque no había visto expresión más linda que la tuya, porque un día me miraste con dulzura y brillas sobre todas las cosas ante mis ojos. No necesito buscar un motivo, no es porque siempre tengas algo inteligente que decir ni que manejes cada situación con facilidad, es porque te he visto equivocarte y a pesar de eso sigo creyendo que eres lo mejor. También quiero que me enseñes a caminar a tu ritmo... Insinúas que quizá estoy haciendo una ilusión de ti, pero tal vez lo estés haciendo tú de mí... No importa el resultado quiero intentarlo. —Lo toma de la cintura y pega su pecho a él—. Neji dame todo de ti, no dejes nada y te prometo que lo sabré cuidar.

Puede que sea lo más tonto que hará, pero presiente que no imparta si se equivoca, al final habrá valido la pena.

—Es poco, no tengo mucho por dar.

—Entonces deja que me encargue de ello.

Termina cediendo y vuelve a subirse del todo a la cama, estira sus brazos para tomar a Kiba y este se deja caer de espaldas para recibirlo. ¿Pueden esperar a que amanezca así? ¿Es bueno confiar en el otro?

—¿Qué pasará cuando reanudes tus estudios? —No quiere escuchar la respuesta, pero antes de dar un paso más necesita saber si hay algún camino que puedan seguir.

—Si es por estudiar medicina veterinaria... No te preocupes, encontraré aquí una carrera que me guste. —Besa su frente y desea que se esfume todo aquello que impide a Neji entregarse.

—No tienes que hacerlo... yo podría esperarte —dice con convicción. Él realmente podría hacerlo.

—¿Vendrías conmigo? ¿Saldrías conmigo de esta ciudad a buscar un sueño?

Permanece callado, recostado en su pecho con los latidos del corazón de Kiba contra su mejilla.

—Neji, no te pediría algo así como esperarme. Y tampoco estoy renunciando a nada si me quedo contigo. —Sus manos se deslizan por los mechones del castaño en suaves caricias que parecen adormecerlo.

—Haría todo por ti —murmura—, me iría al fin del mundo si me lo pides, pero serás tú el que no quiera llevarme...

No le importa el peso del chico y cuando sus parpados se vuelven pesados deja que cedan. Quiere entender a Neji, pero no puede exigirle todo en una sola noche, puede esperar tanto como sea necesario.


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

* * *

Se levantó de su escritorio de trabajo y se dirigió al área de descanso. Necesitaba un respiro y aunque no lo obtendría del todo en aquella pequeña sala destinada para los empleados, esa era su mejor opción.

Ese día habló normal con Sakura, los chicos se encargaron de explicarle la situación cuando él y Kiba se marcharon, ella se disculpó. No había razón para guardarle rencor, todo pronto estaría en el olvido.

Estaba por llegar, pero notó la puerta que daba a la azotea abierta, no vio a nadie en el pasillo y se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Definitivamente era un mejor lugar en el cual estar.

Neji no fumaba, pero admitía que en ese momento quizá habría sido relajante.

Sacó su celular y observó el mensaje de voz que Choji le envió después de marcharse de la fiesta. Presionó la pantalla para reproducirlo y lo acercó a su oído para que solo él pudiera escucharlo, estaba solo, pero alguien más podría percatarse del ruido y subir para ver de qué se trataba.

« _Hola, sé que las cosas no salieron como planeamos... pero Lee y yo teníamos una sorpresa para ti, probablemente no estés de humor para escucharnos, aun así queríamos darte este regalo antes de que el día terminara, es algo especial y lamentamos que te marcharas sin antes tener nosotros la oportunidad... Bueno, espero te guste..._

 _En aquel lugar_

 _Nos conocimos_

 _Y al menos, por ahora_

 _Nada más podré hacer_

 _En esta cuidad_

 _Nos conocimos_

 _Y al menos, por ahora_

 _No podré amar a nadie más._

 _Ahora te encuentras_

 _En aquella colina_

 _Y en donde juntos mirábamos_

 _Estás mirando este cielo_

 _Ahora me encuentro_

 _En este cielo_

 _Y el lugar donde juntos estuvimos_

 _De aquella colina, estoy mirando_

 _Y las flores se marchitan_

 _Como en aquellos tiempos_

 _Desearía florecer con belleza como ellas solo una vez más_

 _En esta noche_

 _Mi corazón e incluso mi idealidad_

 _Se mezclarán con la oscuridad_

 _Y al menos, aunque sea solo por esta noche_

 _Quiero estar contigo._

 _Y las flores se marchitan_

 _Como en aquellos tiempos_

 _Desearía florecer con belleza como ellas solo una vez más_

 _En esta noche_

 _Mi corazón e incluso mi idealidad_

 _Se mezclarán con la oscuridad_

 _Y al menos, aunque sea solo por esta noche_

 _Nuestros dedos entrelazados se desharán_

 _Me hundiré profundamente_

 _Te veré por última vez_

 _He amado_

 _Un sueño no cumplido_

 _Que me espera en la colina de Acrópolis_

 _Es querer dormir contigo_

 _Y no despertar del sueño._

 _El pasado no se puede volver a vivir_

 _Pero el día en que yo renazca, te buscaré_

 _Hasta aquel entonces, espera por mí_

 _Como lo haces en aquella colina_

 _Aún...*_

 _Neji, sabemos que es una de tus canciones favoritas y nos habría gustado tocarla ayer antes de que aquello ocurriera. Feliz cumpleaños._ »

Apartó el celular y observó la pantalla saliendo del sopor en el que se vio envuelto. Había sido un detalle increíble, jamás creyó que algo así hiciera que sus lágrimas salieran con tanta fluidez. La guitarra de Lee era perfecta y la voz de Choji hermosa, pero la letra, esa letra, esa canción, el que ellos la tocaran para él, eso lo sobrepasaba.

Recordó cuando escuchó por primera vez esa melodía y sin realmente quererlo viajó al pasado.

¿Es normal querer hacer todo perfecto? ¿Está mal que no pueda dejar de pensar lo mucho que tiene que mejorar?

No es consciente de a qué edad comenzó, para él fue su realidad desde que tiene memoria, quizá un trastorno compulsivo, pero ¿de qué?

Quiso pensar que todos eran como él y no le dio mucha importancia, nadie le dijo que aquello era extraño o que él era diferente. ¿Cómo puede pedir ayuda si para el resto no hay nada anormal? Pero él empezó a notar que su mente no funcionada como la de los demás, que esa ansiedad y el constante asecho que sufría por sus propios pensamientos lo estaban dañando.

Sus padres eran personas de números, de negocios y para ellos no existían esa clase de enfermedades, para ellos la mente es la razón de todo, y si él se siente así entonces simplemente debe tratar de actuar correctamente y dejar de creer que hay algo malo rondándolo, solo es su imaginación y tal vez tiene una muy grande.

Los primeros años fueron una imitación barata de bienestar, intentó sonreír e ignorar que por dentro no dejaba de romperse. Escuchó alguna vez la palabra _psicólogo_ , pero la escuchó junto con otra, _locura_. No estaba loco para ir algún lugar así, podía hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas, como todos. Todos al final cargan con lo suyo, sea pesado o doloroso, todos lo soportan y él no podía ser la excepción. Quería demostrar que estaba bien, deseaba demostrárselo a él mismo.

Pero conforme crecía se empapaba por completo de más y más, su mente se expandía hasta resultar imposible pararla. ¿Qué tenía exactamente? No sabía.

Cuando se dio cuenta que sentía atracción por los hombres, cuando exploró su propia sexualidad, entendió que nunca alcanzaría el placer con una mujer. No es que ellas tengan algo mal, no es que no sean atractivas, pero tiene otro tipo de gustos, disfruta de cosas por las que comenzó a sentir culpa, la vergüenza fue tiñendo sus acciones. Ser penetrado es algo con lo que un hombre no debería fantasear, nunca lo escuchó de esa forma, pero convivía con otros chicos, ellos aseguraban que lo correcto era tomar a una mujer, hacerla suya, tenerlas por completo y hacerlas gritar de éxtasis, de esa forma, ellos saciar sus fantasías. Neji no podía estar de acuerdo; él se esforzaba por hacer las cosas bien, sentía la obligación de hacerlo así, sino cumplía, la sensación era insoportable.

Quería tener una novia, su padre comenzaba a preguntar sobre la relación que mantenía con sus compañeras, le cuestionaba si alguna chica había llamado su atención, sí, respondía que sí y no mentía, realmente había chicas interesantes, pero no de la forma en que ellos deseaban.

Empezó a encerrarse, a sumergirse en la música, fue cuando escuchó la canción que tocó Lee y cantó Choji para él; comenzó a buscar toda clase de información, de alguna forma descubrió que nadie era igual, eso era obvio, pero no fue eso lo que encontró. La gente es más _distinta_ de lo que a simple vista aparenta, es tan diferente que compararlas con mundos es algo erróneo, serían galaxias, universos, más complejo de lo que alguna vez le dijeron.

¿Qué hacía con el malestar que le atormentaba por hacer todo lo apropiado? ¿Qué era lo realmente apropiado?

El castaño era el mejor alumno de su generación, tenía un futuro prometedor, podría mirar en todas las direcciones y su meticulosidad por hacer las cosas le aseguraría el éxito por completo. Podría ser cualquier cosa, podría aspirar a lo que muchos solo podrían soñar. Sus padres estaban orgullosos, su familia, estaban tan encantados que ignoraban por completo como a veces, en raras ocasiones, decía cosas fuera de lugar, hacía comentarios absurdos y carentes de sentido, dieron la espalda a la nube negra que se ceñía a su cabeza, aquella actitud un poco pesimista y una personalidad que se tornaba oscura.

Pero Neji se sumergió tanto, en mil pensamientos, la mayoría ajenos, ideas de otras personas. ¿Ellos estaban bien? ¿Mentían? ¿Existía algo así como una medida para saber qué tan correcto podía ser cada frase, cada acción, la propia existencia?

Observó con atención todo lo que le rodeaba, con todas sus fuerzas quitó aquello que lo ataba, y con total libertad se permitió observar, observar hasta el último detalle. Sería tonto decir que fue sencillo, sus dedos se ponían rígidos y el deseo inmenso de cerrar los ojos y golpear su rostro contra el pavimento a veces se volvía insoportable. ¿Pero todos son capaces de reunir valor, de cargar con todo? ¿Él no era el único? Su padre, su madre, sus tíos, sus primos, sus compañeros, sus profesores, sus vecinos, todo el mundo lo soporta. Absolutamente todos y con algo más que voluntad observó sin pestañear y lo hizo así, lo hizo así el resto de los días. Y dejó que la culpa se fuera extinguiendo, lentamente.

Entonces decidió ya no pensar, ahora sería actuar o actuar, de esa forma quizá obtendría ciertas respuestas. Se dejó llevar y para compensar al malestar que se formaba, halló consuelo en un fósforo. Cuando todo se volvía intolerante, cuando no era capaz de mirarse al espejo por el asco que sentía al estar fallando una y otra vez, tomaba una cajetilla y escondido en el baño se desnudaba, en la parte interna de sus muslos acercaba la pequeña flama del cerillo, de esa forma aliviaba la culpa de no ser perfecto. Era una persona horrible y cualquiera que se acercara de forma íntima lo descubriría.

Cuando cumplió diecisiete años, a un mes de graduarse y con los resultados del examen de admisión de la universidad a la vuelta de la esquina, con toda su familia reunida, por fin quería declararse como imperfecto, como humano, porque descubrió que aquella era la respuesta que siempre buscó. « _Soy gay_ » admitió después de la cena.

No hace falta recordar lo que siguió después, no hace falta que su memoria vuelva a desenterrar aquello, pero como siempre sucede, en su cumpleaños o, en este caso, un día después, lo volvió a ver como si estuviera ahí.

Hubiera deseado que le tiraran al rostro lo que sobró de la comida, que se acercaran cada una de las personas que ahí se encontraban con un fósforo y con ello quemaran su piel entera. Sí, eso quizá no fuera tan doloroso. Pero la expresión de su padre, la de su madre. El hijo perfecto quedó inconsciente esa noche y murió él día en que los resultados llegaron a las manos de sus progenitores. Rechazado, no admitido, insuficiente. No logró aspirar a nada porque sus notas el último curso decayeron y al parecer no rindió como se esperaba en la prueba final.

No le pidieron que se marchara. ¿Se le puede hablar a alguien que falleció? No, y eso era para su familia. Se convirtió en lo que tanto temió. Sin que nadie dijera nada, ni una palabra, hizo sus maletas y se fue de esa casa. Ahora no tenía familia, no porque fuera gay, ni porque no logró entrar a la universidad, fue porque después de descubrir que no era perfecto ya no encontró una razón de continuar y fue abandonando todo lentamente. Intentó aferrarse a algo, quiso sostenerse del chico que una vez le dijo que lo quería, pero ni él creía que valía la pena.

Cuando conoció a los chicos de ajedrez les dijo que reunía dinero para después pagarse una carrera, pero de hecho gastaba el dinero de otra forma. No era fácil que alguien después de mirar sus muslos tuviera una erección, estaba seguro que se ganaría su repulsión, pero había personas a las que no les importaba lo que tuviera ahí y solo lo que tenía entre ellas. Sí, les pagaba a hombres para que tuvieran sexo con él. El sexo era una de las pocas cosas que le recordaban que estaba vivo, le gustaba ser tomado con brusquedad y sin nada de tacto, disfrutaba que lo penetraran duro. ¿Era débil por permitirlo? ¿Era una especie de bicho raro por solo llegar al orgasmo de esa forma? Quién sabe.

—Oye, ¿no sabes que está prohibido estar aquí? —Una voz interrumpió sus reflexiones.

—Lo siento. —Se frotó las mejillas con rapidez para encarar al otro—. Pensé que algo malo ocurría y cuando vi que todo estaba en orden no pude evitar querer asomarme para observar un poco el panorama.

—Sí, es una buena vista, pero mejor regresa a tu puesto o el supervisor me regañará a mí por permitir que estés aquí.

Murmuro otra disculpa al pasar por su lado y con rapidez bajó los escalones. Se fue directo a su cubículo y volvió a reanudar las llamadas. Haciendo un espacio mandó un mensaje en agradecimiento a sus amigos. « _Fue una gran interpretación, ustedes chicos me sorprendieron y no dejo de pensar en lo increíbles que son._ »

No dejó de pensar en la canción, en la letra, en él metiéndose en el baño y prendiendo un cerillo, buscando zonas que aún no estaban quemadas y en la posterior sensación de alivio. 

* * *

_*DIR EN GREY-Akuro no oka._


	12. Extra II

**Extra II**

* * *

Sus parpados caían con pereza y después de bostezar por tercera vez decidió que podría tomar un descanso.

—Shikamaru —lo llamó el profesor. No le pareció gracioso que comenzara a dormir en medio de su clase—. ¿Por qué no vas a tomar un poco de aire?

El chico solo se frotó los ojos y agarrando su mochila salió del salón sin mirar atrás. _A veces ni él mismo entendía por qué lo intentaba._

No es que careciera de pasión, ni que fuera complicado, tampoco estaba siendo obligado, solo que le gustaba más observar el cielo, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo disfrutaba mirar las nubes ser arrastradas por el viento. _Así de simple_.

Caminó por los pasillos, en su mayoría desiertos, hasta salir del edificio. Sabía que ahí no encontraría un buen lugar donde relajarse, después de todo era una universidad y en cualquier momento alguien podría toparse con él. Continuó avanzando hasta salir de allí y en la parada de autobús esperó el que lo llevaría a la cuidad vecina. Durmió un buen rato en el trayecto y despertó un par de minutos antes de bajar.

Aspiró el aire fresco del campo y vislumbrando un árbol a la distancia se apresuró a resguardarse en su sombra.

Era problemático intentar entender sus propios sentimientos. ¿Por qué no podía pasar la vida observando las nubes?

Pensó que quizá sería la última vez que escaparía a ese lugar, y también la última vez que intentó continuar estudiando. Se acomodó sobre el pasto con las manos detrás de su nuca y los ojos bien abiertos, haciendo lo que más le gustaba de esta vida.

• • •

—¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó con la boca llena.

—No, déjalo, hace media hora que se me fue el apetito al verte comer tanto...

—Ya, por eso estás tan delgado. —Lo miró un poco preocupado—. Si quieres podemos pasar por unos _dangos_ , estoy seguro te sentarán muy bien.

—¿En serio? ¿No lo haces solo por ti? —Se atrevió a decir en voz baja, pero sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo siento, odio verte deprimido —la confianza con la que se dirigía a él desapareció—, no sé cómo podría ayudarte.

—Choji, no te preocupes. —Recordó que no debía desquitar su frustración con personas inocentes, como su mejor amigo, por ejemplo—. Mejor dime, ¿qué tal las clases de gastronomía? —Quería cambiar de tema lo antes posible.

—Las clases... pues, van bien. Creo. —Su risa nerviosa lo delató y también porque el chico frente a él lo conocía de años.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que abandonaste la universidad? —Se acomodó en la silla, sospechando que aquella salida a desayunar les tomaría toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

—¡¿Qué?! —Soltó una carcajada—. Qué cosas dices Shikamaru... —Limpió una lágrima imaginaria y observó la expresión escéptica del contrario—. Yo... no quería hacerlo, pero mis padres por el momento no me pueden apoyar, y yo podría trabajar para pagarme las clases...

—Pero ¿no lo harás cuándo puedes trabajar y ayudarlos con los gastos?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Después habrá tiempo para mí.

—Si quieres yo puedo...

—Gracias, pero no quiero ser tu nuevo pretexto para quedarte de brazos cruzados.

Shikamaru sonrió, su amigo era la persona más noble que conocía, pero podía ser tan honesto que inevitablemente hería.

—No serías un pretexto, tú tienes algo que te gusta, algo que puedes hacer, yo no tengo nada de eso. —Sonó resignado.

—Encontraremos ese _algo_. —Su mirada llena de convicción le hizo por un momento confiar en sus palabras.

—Vamos por esos _dangos_ , quizá ambos los necesitamos.

•

•

•

Con el dorso de la mano secó las gotas de sudor que se formaban en su frente.

—Nara, ven aquí —lo llamó el gerente—. ¿Se puede saber por qué estás sentado cuando hay personas esperando?

Estaba exhausto, sí, todavía cubría las ocho horas, pero eso no significaba que debía matarse trabajando cada minuto.

—Les estaba dando tiempo para observar...

—Solo deja de holgazanear y atiende correctamente a los clientes.

Se contuvo de gritarle que él también era humano, que aunque había aire acondicionado la bodega estaba en el piso de arriba, y tanto subir y bajar lo dejaba sin aliento y con el cuerpo caliente, que estar de pie por horas le estaba fastidiando y que se estaba cansando de todos aquellos _clientes_ que se probaban mil zapatos y mil prendas y al final salían sin comprar nada. Pero respiró profundo y recordó que prefería aquello.

—Disculpa —se acercó un chico de tez pálida en el peor momento—. ¿Tendrás esto en una talla más grande? —Le enseñó una camisa azul cielo.

—Si no está en el perchero, entonces no —habló ocultando su irritación.

—¡Qué amable! ¿Nunca le han dicho que tanta cordialidad puede ser molesta? —dijo con sarcasmo.

Llevó las manos a su cabeza y sacó el aire bruscamente.

—Lo lamento, yo no quería...

—¿Me puede indicar dónde encontrar al gerente? —Una de las finas cejas del joven se alzó.

Estaba en serios problemas, si ese chico abría la boca probablemente perdería su trabajo, y aunque no estaba loco de entusiasmo por conservarlo, tampoco quería quedar desempleado y enviar de nuevo problemáticas solicitudes para después presentarse a entrevistas donde al final agregarían « _nosotros te llamamos_ ». No, no debía permitir que ocurriera.

—Oye —no era su estilo suplicar—, no ha sido mi día... ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo más?

—Claro, ¿quién es tu jefe? —insistió con expresión seria.

El ambiente comenzó a sofocarlo. Bueno, lo intentó.

—Debe estar en el departamento de perfumería.

—Genial —lo observó y de pronto suspiró—. Lo siento, estaba bromeando, trabajo en servicios telefónicos, sé que lo más odioso es cuando hacen preguntas obvias... pero en verdad tenía la esperanza de encontrar una camisa de me quedara.

Entornó los ojos y dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero el chico lo detuvo:

—Espera —lo tomó del brazo y sonrió—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar una parecida?

Se iba a negar, pero vio a una chica en busca de un empleado para que le ayudara con un par de zapatillas y consideró sus opciones, definitivamente aquel individuo con sentido del humor bizarro era lo mejor que tenía por ahora.

—Sígueme. —¿Por qué sus días tenían que ser tan problemáticos? Rodó los ojos.

—Shikamaru, me agrada tu actitud.

En medio de esa locura esbozó una sonrisa, aquel joven parecía interesante. Lo llevó al área correspondiente y no hizo falta buscar demasiado, tenía buena memoria y le enseñó algunas prendas similares. El chico terminó por llevarse dos y mientras esperaba a que le cobrara, Nara se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Eres bueno en ajedrez?

—Uno de los mejores de mi antiguo colegio —dijo con orgullo.

—Verás, estoy formando un grupo pequeño para competir por las tardes. Después de atender preguntas estúpidas por teléfono ¿no te gustaría unirte?

—¿Qué tan pequeño es tu grupo? —preguntó solo por curiosidad, no se imaginaba perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías.

—Por ahora solo mi amigo Choji y yo. Quizá también invite a un chico que trabaja en el bar del centro... y tal vez él lleve a más amigos.

—¿Son buenos? No me gusta humillar a novatos. —Aparentó arrogancia.

—Si vas lo sabrás por ti mismo. —Le extendió una bolsa con sus compras—. Gracias, que tenga un buen día.

El chico lo tomó con cierta duda.

—Tal vez...

—¿Necesita ayuda? —dijo a una mujer mayor que pasó por su lado y luego de recibir una respuesta afirmativa se marchó con ella.

El otro se quedó de pie un par de segundos sin entender muy bien qué había pasado, apretó su puño y sintió el papel con el recibo más abultado de lo normal. Miró su palma y descubrió una nota con una dirección. « _No llegues más tarde de las seis_ » rezaba con una caligrafía descuidada.

• • •

—Hola —habló en cuanto la puerta se abrió—. Soy el chico de las bromas malas... ¿me recuerdas?

—Claro —bostezó—, ¿hoy recibiste muchas preguntas obvias?

—Lo normal —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Ya empezaron?

Shikamaru lo observó, parecía que salió corriendo del trabajo.

—Casi, pasa —se detuvo y el otro dio un paso atrás, creyendo que hizo algo incorrecto—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —cuestionó de repente.

—Hyuga, Hyuga Neji —dijo con alivio.

Lo llevó a la sala y le presentó a su mejor amigo, Choji, a Sai y a otros cuatro chicos que invitó el azabache, entre ellos Lee.

—Yo te conozco —Rock Lee lo miró con atención, y exprimió su cerebro hasta que su rostro encajó en su memoria—. Eres aquel chico que siempre estaba en el cuadro de honor.

—Tenemos otro genio entre nosotros. —Choji dijo con voz amistosa.

—¿Quién es el otro? —preguntó Sai.

—Shikamaru, por supuesto —respondió.

—Entonces... ¿ahora qué estás haciendo? —El chico de cejas amplias lo cuestionó entusiasmado—, ¿trabajas y estudias? ¡Qué impresionante! —concluyó por su cuenta.

El rostro de Neji se contrajo y con voz baja contestó:

—No, por el momento solo estoy trabajando.

—¿Quieren comenzar ya? Le prometí a este chico que no eran tan malos —habló el dueño de la casa, incitando a todos a dejar por la paz al nuevo integrante. Había notado su incomodidad y creyó que quizá necesitaba un poco de espacio—. Solo tenemos dos tableros de ajedrez, si mañana tengo tiempo conseguiré otro —se dirigió al castaño de pelo largo—, ¿quieres jugar contra mí? Ayer les comenté que eras bueno y están entusiasmados.

—¿Por qué lo estarían? —preguntó un poco más tranquilo.

—Porque Shikamaru es el puto amo del ajedrez —respondió Sai con naturalidad—. Y queremos verlo perder.

Levantó una ceja y lo miró sospechando que exageraba.

—Veamos qué tan bueno eres —lo retó.

—Genial.

Normalmente no perdía la cabeza con los juegos de estrategia, pero admitía que disfrutaba el procedimiento de pensar. Tenía una habilidad privilegiada y su flojera huía solo en aquellos momentos. No solía jugar con muchas personas, su padre, su maestro y un par de amigos. Ellos le aseguraron que tenía un don, pero no sabía si creerles. No se consideraba inteligente, ni un genio como lo habían llamado, él solo creía que utilizaba las neuronas de forma correcta.

Conforme avanzaban y las piezas se movían por el tablero descubrió que le gustaba la forma en que Neji pensaba. Tenía la cualidad de resultar impredecible. Le agradó y la idea de que podrían ser buenos amigos fue tomando forma.

Fue una victoria, para su gusto, satisfactoria y cuando dijo « _jaque mate_ » los chicos, que habían permanecido a su alrededor, soltaron el aire pesadamente. Felicitaron a Neji y le dieron ánimos a pesar de que no pudo contra él.

—En tu defensa —agregó Choji—, nunca lo había visto tan concentrado en una partida.

—Para mí sigues siendo un genio —Lee levantó los brazos—, ustedes chicos son increíbles.

Todos discutían y opinaban sobre el juego, pero Shikamaru observó al de ojos perla, lucía extraño, como a punto de colapsar.

—¿Quieren algo de la tienda? —preguntó de repente.

—Yo unas papitas —contestó en seguida su mejor amigo.

Los demás continuaban charlando y aprovechó para acercarse a Neji.

—¿Me acompañas?

Asintió y con el rostro pálido lo siguió. En el camino no dijeron nada, Nara no pretendía sacarle información personal o ser una especie de pañuelo de lágrimas, solo creía que tomar aire fresco le resultaría bien.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar Shikamaru se detuvo y miró el cielo.

—¿Esperas algo? —le preguntó un confundido Neji.

—¿Lo notaste? Las nubes están ocultando la luna.

El mayor lo imitó.

—Así el cielo luce deprimente.

—No es cierto —contestó—, es hermoso.

—¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tú...? —Enmudeció.

Creyó descubrir el motivo de su actual estado.

—Te equivocas —suspiró—, en realidad no me conoces para sacar conclusiones.

—No lo hago, solo que pareces ser una persona promedio, pero no lo eres y luego... No entiendo.

En verdad que su intención no era indagar en los problemas ajenos, pero nació la vaga sensación de querer ayudarlo.

—Es muy fácil entenderme —le explicó con tranquilidad—, sería feliz con solo observar el cielo, y por lo tanto, sí, me da pereza todo lo demás. Me gusta evadir las situaciones problemáticas, y lo más triste es que hasta ahora no me he topado con una sola cosa que me haga creer que vale la pena meterme en problemas.

Los ojos perla lo estudiaron como si fuera una persona extraña.

—¿Y...? ¿Qué me dices de ser un genio? —Su voz trémula le asustó un poco.

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó con auténtica duda.

—El chico grande, Choji, él te ve como la persona más inteligente que haya pisado la tierra —ocultó una sonrisa con su mano—, no habría razón para no concordar con él.

—Entonces... que sea un genio no significa que mi vida esté resuelta. ¿La tuya lo está?

—No —dijo en seguida, era muy sencillo hablar con Shikamaru—. Supongo que nadie, sin excepciones, tiene la vida fácil. Pero... quizá deberíamos preocuparnos.

Nara soltó el aire con pereza. Ahí iba de nuevo, a meterse en más problemas.

—Ahora no lo hagas Neji, solo toma un poco de tiempo y después veremos qué hacer.

—Eres muy irresponsable para tener un cerebro tan brillante —lo miró con reprobación, pero después su expresión se relajó—. Y yo soy muy complicado para merecer la habilidad de aprender rápido. Tomaré ese tiempo.

—Trato hecho —sonrió complacido—, solo asegurémonos de no quedarnos atorados en el tiempo por el resto de nuestras vidas —habló en plural, después de todo estaban en el mismo barco.


	13. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

* * *

 _«¿Seguro qué no prefieres pasar el día con los chicos? Nosotros podemos reunirnos el fin de semana»_

El viernes celebraría su vigésimo cumpleaños, cuando era pequeño amaba pasar el día con su familia, después de los doce se volvió más caprichoso y solo pensaba en divertirse con sus amigos; ahora se encontraba ansioso por pasar el día con el chico que se había adueñado de su corazón. Entendía que lo mejor sería pasarlo con todos. Su madre le propuso ese día viajar junto con su hermana para visitarlo, Naruto le comentó que fueran todos juntos a un lindo restaurante a cenar —comprendía que organizar otra fiesta, y en tan poco tiempo, no era sencillo—, pero en ambos casos se negó. A su madre le prometió que él iría el domingo, a Naruto le dijo que lo pospusieran para el sábado y que el viernes le dejaran la tarde libre para salir con Neji. _Uno se vuelve estúpido cuando está enamorado_.

 _«Muy seguro, ese día solo quiero estar contigo»_

• • •

Llegó a su departamento y tomó de la alacena un paquete de barras integrales, mientras elegía que ropa llevaría las comió. No estaba muy seguro si aquella camisa y pantalón eran muy formales, o quizá, lo contrario. Después de todo Neji no le comentó a donde lo llevaría, dijo que era una sorpresa. El castaño de ojos perla no lucía como un chico impredecible, pero para él era la persona más enigmática con la que se topó en su vida. Estaba nervioso y un poco asustado, tenía mucho miedo de arruinarlo.

 _«¿Estás listo?»_

Leyó el mensaje en la pantalla y se asomó por la ventana. Neji ya estaba afuera esperando por él. Se apresuró a dejar la ropa que eligió sobre la cama y salió para invitarlo a pasar.

—¿Podrías esperarme cinco minutos? —preguntó en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—Por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa y un poco titubeante se acercó para abrazarlo—. Feliz cumpleaños, Kiba —susurró.

—Oye, estoy sudando y no me he metido a bañar —replicó, pero correspondió el abrazo.

—Lo sé —se apartó un poco para mirar su rostro—, eso explica el mal olor.

El menor tomó la nariz de Neji entre sus dedos.

—¿No te han dicho que debes tratar bien a las personas cuando están cumpliendo años?

—Eso no significa que deba mentir. —Apartó su mano con un ligero golpe.

Kiba sonrió y lo apresó entre sus brazos.

—Ahora tendrás que lidiar con mi olor en ti el resto del día. —Lo arrastró hasta el sofá más grande que tenía y se dejó caer encima de él—. Espérame aquí, no tardo. —Antes de alejarse le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El de pelo largo sintió su corazón latir más deprisa de lo habitual y mientras observaba su espalda se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Era egoísta tenerlo para él solo ese día tan especial.

Dejó de darle tantas vueltas y por primera vez desde que entró se percató que estaba en el departamento de Kiba, en su sala y que no veía a Akamaru por ninguna parte. Se levantó y se acercó a la cocina, ahí vio una puerta que llevaba al patio trasero, pero estaba muy silencioso como para encontrar ahí a su mascota. Un poco inseguro se asomó, sabía que era bienvenido en el hogar de su novio, pero eso no significaba que tenía derecho de husmear por todas partes, aunque sabía que solo buscaba a Akamaru.

Fuera miró un jardín bastante amplio, el complejo de departamentos donde vivía no era tan grande, para una familia de tres sería perfecto y le tomó por sorpresa que tuviera un jardín, él solo contaba con tres metros cuadrados para tender un poco de ropa. En una esquina había un árbol pequeño y un par de macetas. _«¿Cómo es que Kiba tenía tiempo para hacerse cargo de un perro y un jardín?»_ , se preguntó. Se resignó a que no lo encontraría allí y dio vuelta regresando sobre sus pasos, pero a mitad de camino notó un par de fotografías colgadas en la pared del pasillo que conducía a la habitación donde el menor se había metido. No solía ser curioso, pero sin darse cuenta ya estaba elevando la mirada para observarlas; vio a un pequeño Kiba y a un muy tierno Akamaru, el chico parecía encantado, su sonrisa era deslumbrante y abrazaba con cariño al cachorro. Después de aquella fotografía había una de él con su familia, con su hermana y su madre. La mujer mayor lucía fuerte, segura de sí misma y algo severa, un poco como su hijo, Kiba debió heredar aquella voluntad tan brillante, y su hermana también transmitía energía y autosuficiencia. El menor debió crecer rodeado de personas increíbles, de dos mujeres independientes, al menos eso pensó. Cuando giró y puso más atención, descubrió que el hogar de Kiba estaba lleno de vida, no solo eran un lugar al cual llegar a dormir y quizá preparar algo de comer, el departamento de Kiba era más que eso, era cálido, había un ligero olor a mascota flotando en el aire, junto a un aromatizante de lavanda, no todo estaba ordenado, fue capaz de notar que algunos objetos estaban fuera de lugar, pero todo estaba muy limpio y las pelotas de colores que había esparcidas en el piso le hicieron pensar que le gustaría vivir ahí, su hogar no era tan acogedor.

—Ya estoy listo —dijo a su espalda y al notar al de ojos perla tan ensimismado observando la sala se apresuró a agregar—: lamento el desorden, no tuve mucho tiempo de...

—¿Dónde está Akamaru? —le interrumpió.

—Fue a visitar a Sasuke y a Naruto —respondió y después suspiró—, la verdad es que les pedí de favor que lo cuidaran —su cara se puso roja y bajó la mirada—, quería preguntarte si querías pasar aquí la noche.

No es que creyera que Neji odiara a Akamaru, pero quería ese día solo concentrarse en él.

—Mañana tengo que trabajar... —comenzó a decir, pero la expresión triste del menor le hizo cambiar de opinión—, olvida lo que dije. Regresemos aquí juntos.

El otro asintió un poco cohibido y le entregó las llaves de su automóvil.

• • •

—Todavía recuerdo el lugar al que me llevaste en nuestra primera cita —habló mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara a verde.

—¿Iremos allí? —le cuestionó un poco ansioso, la curiosidad en ese punto lo sobrepasaba.

—No, pero estuve pensando que quería llevarte a un lugar igual de especial.

—¿Tienes algún lugar así?

—Ese es el problema, el lugar más especial que frecuento es la casa de Shikamaru para jugar ajedrez —pisó el acelerador y se pusieron en marcha—, al principio lo tomé como algo irreal, una especie de escape, pero haciendo memoria quizá existe un lugar diferente.

—Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte —dijo angustiado de poner al castaño en esa situación. Para él cualquier lugar donde estuvieran juntos estaría bien.

—No lo dije por eso —intentó no perder el hilo de la conversación y también concentrarse en la carretera—, solo que es un poco raro...

—¿Tan raro cómo invadir propiedad privada con Akamaru? —dijo con ironía.

—Casi igual. —Suspiró—. Pasaremos primero por algo de comer.

—Sospecho que haremos un pícnic —habló entusiasmado y con la esperanza de hacerle confesar al castaño.

—¿Dónde crees que será? —No pudo evitar contagiarse de su buen humor—. Si el lugar que tienes en mente se acerca un poco te daré un segundo regalo.

—¡¿Un segundo?! —Comenzaba a creer que ese día tenía más suerte de lo habitual—. Bien... Tal vez sea un campo enorme —observó al de ojos perla negar con la cabeza—, ¿una colina? ¿La playa?

—La playa está muy lejos. —Sonrió divertido.

—Es que puede ser un restaurante, pero dijiste que pasaríamos a comprar comida, entonces tiene que ser un lugar donde no haya que comer cerca...

—Tienes razón, es un poco complicado, te daré una pista —se metió a un centro comercial—, no está relacionado con la naturaleza.

—¿La feria? Creo que acaban de poner una.

—No, tienes tres oportunidades más. —Se estacionó frente a la zona de restaurantes y apagó el motor.

—¿No me digas que piensas llevarme al cine? Será divertido ver cómo le haremos para meter tanta comida dentro —dijo mientras salían del automóvil.

—No estoy loco Kiba, ¿cómo puede resultarte excitante la idea de hacer eso? —Quería sonar serio, pero le dio gracia imaginarse a ambos buscando la forma de hacerlo.

—Bueno, si eso no es... ¿un concierto de rock? Me gusta la música en vivo. —Entraron a un establecimiento de comida típica y Kiba se quedó detrás esperando mientras el mayor ordenaba por ambos.

La ciudad donde vivían no era tan grande, a comparación de Konoha, su pueblo natal, estaba mejor situada en la mancha urbana, pero no habían muchos sitios a los cuales ir a una cita. Podrían hacer una excursión, pero eso requería más tiempo de anticipación —al menos si planeaban regresar a casa por la noche—, además el castaño dijo que no estaba relacionado con la naturaleza, no se le ocurría algo más.

—¿Te das por vencido? —le preguntó cuándo estuvo de regresó con la que sería la cena.

—No, ¿iremos a la casa de Shikamaru?

El menor estaba serio y Neji no puedo evitar reír un poco más fuerte de lo que solía.

—¿Por qué iríamos ahí cuando el plan era estar solo los dos? —dijo cuándo acabó.

—Dijiste que era tu lugar especial, y quizá le pediste que se marchara. —Intentó controlar la vergüenza de su rostro.

—Tienes solo una oportunidad. —Su expresión se suavizó.

—¿Un parque?

Negó y le pidió que lo siguiera de vuelta al automóvil. De camino ya no hicieron más bromas ni conversaron, permanecieron en silencio y Kiba disfrutó del aire que se colaba por la ventanilla; la hora en que el sol estaba en lo alto había pasado y ahora la luz que emitía era más tenue y pronto los envolvería la oscuridad.

Se metieron a un fraccionamiento de residencias grandes y elegantes, el menor se preguntó a donde se estarían dirigiendo. Cuando el auto se estacionó frente a una de aquellas viviendas Kiba se sintió desconcertado.

—¿Llegamos? —Imitó a Neji y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Sí —respondió sin más.

—¿Es tu casa? —preguntó a su espalda.

—No.

No había una barda o un portón, y siguieron derecho hasta llegar frente a aquella enorme construcción. Se notaba que no había nadie dentro.

—Por aquí. —Le indicó al menor guiándolo a un costado. Se metieron a un angosto pasillo y Neji se trepó a una ventana, sujetando firmemente la bolsa que contenía su cena y sosteniéndose de los bordes de concreto subió hasta la habitación del segundo piso—. ¿Puedes subir por aquí como yo?

Kiba no estaba seguro si se meterían en problemas, pero al mayor no parecía importarle y confió en él, sospechando que en realidad era su hogar.

Cuando estuvo arriba observó los pocos muebles que había cubiertos por sábanas blancas. _«¿Es esta la habitación de Neji?»_. No había nada dentro de ella que le diera una pista, parecía que había sido desalojada hace bastante tiempo.

El castaño con una seña de la mano le pidió que lo siguiera, se mantuvieron callados, como temiendo que alguien los descubriera, pero era obvio que ahí no había nadie más que ellos. Quitó la sábana de una de las sillas y la colocó en el centro de la habitación, se subió en ella y estirando los brazos jaló de una manija que abrió una especie de trampilla de donde salió una escalera, la desplegó y al subir se detuvo antes de chocar contra la madera, con las dos manos apoyadas empujó hasta abrir una segunda trampilla, subió los escalones restantes hasta llegar al desván. Kiba lo imitó y cuando estuvo a su lado observó el interior.

—Sé que esto es más extraño que el borde de un río —comentó y abrió la ventana. Dando un pequeño salto pasó del otro lado.

—Espera —intentó detenerlo—, eso es peligroso.

—No lo es —le aseguró—, ven. —Estiró la mano y pronto la tomó el menor.

Estaban en el tejado y el aire era cada vez más frío.

—Por aquí. —Jaló suavemente de él y lo llevó a un hueco en el techo que se formaba entre las habitaciones. Ahí había suficiente espacio para sentarse en el concreto y las tejas cubrían gran parte. Neji siempre supuso que aquel lugar era un error en la arquitectura, pero siempre le alegró que el fuera el único en descubrirlo, o al menos, nadie le tomó importancia.

La vista era algo que no esperó, a espaldas estaba el fraccionamiento y frente a ellos un terreno baldío repleto de árboles de todo tipo.

—¿Es tu lugar secreto? —le preguntó mientras Neji le pasaba un platillo.

—Traje algo para ti —pretendió no escuchar lo que dijo antes, se giró, en la esquina había una caja de cartón de tamaño mediano, de ella sacó un par de cosas y entre ellas una pequeña caja rectangular—, feliz cumpleaños... —Estiró la mano y observó su expresión.

—¿Puedo abrirla ahora?

—Es tuyo —respondió.

Quitó la tapa y observó su contenido

—Me gustaría darte muchas cosas, me gustaría ser capaz de darte lo que más quieres, pero no puedo hacerlo, por eso...

—Es perfecto —lo interrumpió—, me gusta.

Sacó el reloj de cadena que le obsequió. Con sus dedos acarició la figura que estaba en la cubierta, era un perro muy similar a Akamaru.

—No sé si sea buena idea que te hayas quedado conmigo, ¿la estás pasando bien? —Era inevitable pensar que no estaba a la altura.

—Neji —se acercó a él—, este lugar es especial ¿cierto? —Sus ojos le imploraron que respondiera.

El mayor acunó en sus manos las mejillas de Kiba.

—Antes vivía aquí con mis padres, el ático era mi lugar preferido, tenía ahí todo lo que me gustaba, ahí me sentía realmente en casa, mis padres nunca subían hasta allí, entonces llené las paredes de las cosas que me gustaban, recortes de libros, de revistas, algunos posters, fragmentos de textos que amaba, dibujos que solía hacer, era mi mundo, y aquí donde estamos era el lugar donde solo observaba el cielo.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo con dulzura, atento a sus palabras y consciente que para Neji no era fácil hacerlo.

—Esas son cosas tristes de las que no vale la pena hablar ahora, en este instante solo quiero hacerte feliz, por eso estamos aquí. Desde aquí el cielo se ve precioso —vio a Kiba asentir—. Ya comenzó a oscurecer, será mejor que nos apresuremos a comer antes de que se enfríe.

Encendió una lámpara y la colocó frente a ellos. Platicaron un poco más y cuando terminaron la cena Neji preguntó:

—¿Cómo es que conociste a Shino?

Se recargaron en el muro a su espalda, y encima de ellos las tejas los cubrían de la ligera lluvia que comenzó a caer.

—En la escuela, llegué a esa institución a mitad de curso y comenzamos a hablar poco antes de la graduación.

—¿Lo consideras un amigo?

Se removió inquieto e incómodo, no quería mentir.

—No lo sé, es un buen chico y no hay razones para que me desagrade, solo que a veces es difícil hablar con él.

—Me hubiera gustado estudiar en la misma escuela que tú —sonrió y buscó en la oscuridad su mano—, habría sido divertido que mi yo de dieciséis años conociera a tu yo de quince.

—Entonces me habrías gustado desde antes —afirmó y sostuvo su mano con fuerza.

—Quizá por aquella época tenía un olor diferente...

—No creo que sea solo por el olor, te habría hablado y cuando abrieras la boca ya me estaría enamorando.

—Por esa época era un chico introvertido, no habría dicho nada interesante, pero me habría gustado escucharte hablar a ti, seguramente hubiera sido más feliz.

Se giró para observar su perfil.

—Antes era muy tonto, dije e hice cosas hirientes. Pienso que hace poco fue el momento adecuado para que nos encontráramos... Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

Se volteó para mirarlo y se encontró con los ojos cafés de Kiba, se veían tan oscuros que pensó que podría perderse en ellos.

—Me gustas —confesó y se inclinó para alcanzar los labios del menor, pero el otro se apartó de golpe.

Se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para que el castaño saliera de aquel refugio de la lluvia.

—¿Te sientes invencible? Porque yo sí, no dejo de sentir al Neji que pasaba horas aquí contemplando el cielo y ahora que estamos de vuelta, en el lugar que no es más tu hogar, ¿crees que es posible que juntos seamos libres?

Rechazó su mano y se colocó delante de él.

—Me gustas —repitió.

—La primera vez que te vi me gustaste, ahora te quiero junto a mí, todo el tiempo, cada instante...

Las gotas se volvieron más gruesas y cayeron con más intensidad. Comenzó una lluvia que amenazaba con convertirse en una eléctrica. De repente ya no era posible oír más que el agua estrellarse bajo sus pies.

 _«Regresemos»._ Vio sus labios moverse y con cuidado de no resbalar subir al tejado para llegar a la ventana que daba al ático de su antigua habitación.

• • •

Dentro del automóvil estaba todo muy silencioso, fuera ya se escuchaban los truenos lejanos.

—Lamento que todo resultara así, quizá debimos pasar el día en el cine —quiso bromear, pero Kiba no reaccionó—. Sabes, pensé que dirías que te llevaría a un cementerio, incluso planeaba hacerte una broma...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso.

—No es necesario que hables sino quieres —le prometió—, pero no intentes evadir las cosas molestas, puedo ayudarte a enfrentarlas.

Quizá ya era tiempo de compartir más que las cosas buenas.

—No he hablado con mis padres desde hace cuatro años, para ellos no existo y me colé por su casa porque sé que no están, solo quería llevarte a un lugar que considero especial, pero no me siento invencible ni libre cuando estoy allí, me siento atado incluso cuando estás ahí conmigo.

—Lo siento, no debí forzarte a...

—No, no me forzaste a nada, me hizo feliz que me eligieras a mí para acompañarte, te quiero.

Con la ropa húmeda y pequeñas gotas escurriendo por sus cabellos, los cristales empañados y la escasa luz que daba el poste a unos metros, se sintieron satisfechos y sonrieron.

Se besaron una segunda vez.


	14. Capítulo XII

_Beta reader: Valdemirt_

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

* * *

Se apresuró a tomar un baño. Temía salir y encontrar al castaño durmiendo, pero estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama observando una fotografía que tenía en el buró.

—Realmente quieres a Akamaru —dijo enternecido.

—¿Estás celoso? Puedo poner ahí una foto tuya —bromeó y se sentó junto a él.

—Solo si tú también sales en ella. —Descansó los pies en la cama y con una mirada lo atrajo.

—Neji... —habló subiéndose sobre él—, ¿quieres esto?

—¿Querer qué? —Dejó un beso en la punta de su nariz.

—¿Quieres estar conmigo? —preguntó titubeante.

Lo observó, la luz del baño era la única encendida, pero alumbraba lo suficiente como para detallar su expresión.

—No eres el primero —confesó—, y sé que yo tampoco seré el tuyo.

—No te pregunté eso —su voz repentinamente se volvió gélida—. Te conté que antes salí con un montón de chicas; que haya tenido sexo con ellas no significa que ahora no importe con quien me acuesto.

—Es mejor si dejas de atormentarte por ello, al final ninguno tiene nada que perder. —Elevó sus manos y tomó el cuello del menor, dejando suaves caricias.

—Es por eso que te pregunto —lo detuvo—, porque si sientes lo mismo que yo, sabrás lo mucho que me asusta que para ti no signifique gran cosa...

—No le des tantas vueltas, es solo sexo —le aseguró.

Ahí estaba lo que tanto temió. Cuando Neji lo besó por primera vez, notó que el contacto físico para él era algo natural. Temía más exponer sus sentimientos que su cuerpo, pero creía que podría cambiar eso. Le enseñaría que podía equivocarse.

—¿Entonces quieres tener sexo conmigo? —No le agradó la forma en que aquello salió de sus labios.

—Sí, pero tienes que cubrir tus ojos y dejar que yo haga el trabajo. —Se tragó los nervios que sentía de ser rechazado si Kiba descubría las cicatrices en sus piernas, aunque sabía que si se trataba de sexo, entonces podría hacerlo sentir muy bien.

—¡¿Qué?! —No creía que hablara en serio.

—Te juro que lo disfrutarás, solo promete que permanecerás con los ojos vendados. —Intentó mantener la calma. Mentiría con tal de no decepcionarlo—. Es porque me gusta más así, como una clase de fetiche.

—Neji, podemos...

—No —interrumpió, olvidando que no debía parecer desesperado—, es la única forma en que yo puedo llegar al final, en verdad, lo he intentado de otras formas y nunca he podido sentir placer. —Se odió por engañarlo de forma tan estúpida, pero si querían hacerlo, tenía que ser así.

—Está bien —dudó.

Ya más relajado, le ordenó que se acostara y con un pañuelo, que consiguió de entre las prendas del menor, le cubrió los ojos, asegurándose de que no viese nada. Ambos se habían puesto ropa para dormir, demasiado tímidos para contemplarse desnudos. Neji, con cuidado se deshizo de la ropa de Kiba, cuando terminó, observó en silencio su piel. No fue capaz de contenerse y con sus manos acarició su abdomen.

Había dejado de esperar el día en que se encontrara con la persona destinada para él; dejó de contenerse por una tonta ilusión, entregó su primer beso y su primera vez a dos personas diferentes, que ahora ya no estaban en su vida. Ahora quería pedir perdón, aunque no sabía exactamente a quién, tal vez al niño que alguna vez fue, al niño que creía en el amor. Ahora que comenzaba a nacer aquel sentimiento, ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Kiba era hermoso, por dentro y por fuera, y él estaba tan podrido.

Se acercó a su rostro, lo besó, y enseguida fue correspondido. Quería guardar los suaves gemidos que salían de la boca del menor en lo profundo de su memoria.

—Neji —susurró cerca de sus labios con las manos enredadas en su largo cabello—, quiero quitarte la ropa —suplicó con voz agitada.

—Espera —bajó a su pecho y con su lengua dejó un desastre en su piel—, te prometo que te sentirás bien —repitió convenciéndose a sí mismo que realmente podría.

Kiba no soportó estar ahí sin ser capaz de hacer más que esperar. Con sus manos buscó el rostro de Neji; cuando lo encontró, tiró de él y metió su nariz en el espacio de su cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma. Cerca de su oído musitó:

—Yo también necesito hacerte sentir bien. —Su mano se coló por debajo de su playera y sin temor apretó sus sensibles pezones, escuchando su respiración errática a través de la tela.

—Ya lo haces.

Quería terminar de una vez, no podía alargarlo más o resultaría en un desastre. Se deshizo de su agarre y volvió a bajar lentamente, sin detenerse, hasta llegar a su ya erecto pene. Humedeció sus labios con la lengua, listo para hacer lo que prometió. Con una mano tomó el miembro de Kiba y primero lo masturbó a un ritmo tortuoso, disfrutando de ver como su cuerpo se tensaba. Con su mano libre, y un poco de su propia saliva, que utilizó como lubricante, fue metiendo uno a uno los dedos a su entrada. Cuando creyó que ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza, se acercó para tomarlo con la boca. El sonido que producía inundó la habitación y Kiba vociferó su nombre. No se detuvo hasta que el menor le anunció que se correría, e incluso así, no se apartó. El líquido blanco que se esparció en su boca y escurrió por su barbilla no le resultó desagradable, pero limpió gran parte con ayuda de su playera.

—Lo lamento, Neji. —Soltó su cabello, que había estado apretando en todo momento. Hizo amago de quitarse el pañuelo, pero el castaño lo detuvo.

—Espera, todavía no termino. —Subió y alcanzó sus labios. Neji se estaba encargando de dejar un desastre por donde quiera que su boca pasara y sus labios no fueron la excepción. Ambos jugaban con la lengua del contrario y Kiba, con las manos en sus mejillas, acarició con ternura las orejas de su amante. Quería besarlo tanto hasta ya no distinguir el sabor de la saliva entremezclada, y sobre todo, quería mirar las hermosas perlas que tenía por ojos (pero sabía que Neji no lo dejaría).

El mayor aún llevaba la ropa encima y, separándose para quitarse la parte superior del pijama, aprovechó para observar como Kiba lo reclamaba por su nombre, deseándolo tanto como él mismo lo hacía.

No demoró más, de nuevo, eliminó la distancia para besarlo. Su amante, con deleite, sintió la piel desnuda del castaño en la yema de sus dedos, acariciando con delicadeza su espalda, como cuerdas de una triste melodía. Neji despertó de nuevo y sin consideración, el miembro de Kiba, bajó un poco sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers. Tomó ambos penes y los masturbó.

Un gruñido escapó de los labios del chico que se pintaba líneas rojas en las mejillas, nunca estuvo antes con un hombre y la sensación le tomó por sorpresa; le gustó, y jalando por un brazo a Neji lo acercó para que escuchara:

—¿Puedo prepararte? —dijo con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Una ligera risa salió de los labios de Neji, él ya estaba listo para recibirlo, pero le dejaría sentir con sus propios dedos el lugar en el que pronto estaría su miembro.

Con su mano lo guió hasta sus glúteos. Kiba aprovechó para apretar y acariciar la suave piel que el otro le permitía tocar. Ansioso, metió un dedo en Neji y se encontró con su entrada húmeda y caliente. No le costó introducir el segundo dedo, ni el tercero; el cuarto dígito presentó un poco más de resistencia e intuyó que el castaño estaba listo desde antes. Tomando impulso lo embistió, y al escuchar un gemido agudo por parte de Neji, se animó a hacerlo más rápido, intentando igualar el ritmo que imponía el mayor a sus miembros.

—Detente —le pidió cuando sintió que estaba por llegar al orgasmo. Sorprendido, Kiba apartó su mano—. Creo que seremos compatibles —anunció mientras se colocaba en posición.

Con las manos temblorosas, le colocó un condón y acomodó su miembro en su entrada; se aseguró de penetrarse, bajando lentamente las caderas.

No era nada nuevo para él, no era la primera vez que lo hacía de esa forma y sabía que no sería la última; por eso, observó con un poco de miedo la reacción del menor. Quería que viera su rostro, por supuesto que lo quería, pero si lo permitía ahora, las cosas se saldrían de control y podría terminar por descubrir lo que tanto se había empeñado en ocultar. ¡Por un carajo! Deseaba con todo su ser que Kiba viera su rostro, que lo viera a él, a Neji Hyuga; a un hombre, al hombre que decía que lo había enamorado. Porque quizá estaba pensando en una chica, en alguna con pechos grandes y cintura pequeña, en una que podía gemir y penetrarse tanto como él. Se odió por eso, por ser tan despreciable, por ser mentalmente inestable.

Con un sentimiento de ira naciendo, se apresuró a moverse, a bajar y subir sus caderas como si no existiera el mañana, en disfrutar que era Kiba quien estaba ahí con él; y a la vez, odiándose porque quizá en la mente del menor era alguien más.

Kiba se dejó embriagar por el aroma que desprendía el de ojos perla, aquel por el cual rompería un par de reglas. Lo enloquecía. Su cuerpo chocaba contra el colchón y con un movimiento rápido se deshizo de aquella tela que impedía ver lo que tanto anhelaba. Así como el sexo, también deseaba ver el rostro de Neji mientras lo hacían.

Cuando se retiró el pañuelo, el castaño se detuvo por un instante que pareció congelarlo todo a su alrededor. Se observaron mutuamente.

—Neji... —musitó.

Tenía los pantalones a medias, en una posición tan patética como él mismo se sentía, y antes de que Kiba se acercara, se alejó.

La habitación quedó en completa tiniebla. Neji se retiró con dirección al baño y se encerró.

—Lo siento —dijo golpeando la puerta y sin saber exactamente qué había pasado, pero consciente que hizo algo que el otro no quería—, en verdad lo siento.

Tenía la llave, podía abrir, pero sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, por eso solo se dejó caer de rodillas, desnudo y asustado por haberlo arruinado.

Neji comenzó a llorar, recriminándose por creer que funcionaría, que ambos podrían sentirse bien de esa forma. ¿Quién podría? Se supone que son pareja; que confían, que se quieren, que deben estar en las buenas y en las malas; pero él no hace nada de eso, solo finge que puede funcionar y que lo está intentando con todas sus fuerzas. La realidad es que no hace más que ocultarse.

—Neji, Neji...

Escuchó como lo llamaba del otro lado y eso solo lo consternó.

—Lo siento, lo siento —musitó, y solo él fue capaz de escucharse.

No pudo hacerlo y no quedaba más que aceptar las consecuencias. Tomó valor de entre tanta cobardía, así que salió y lo enfrentó.

Vio a Kiba en el suelo con el bóxer ya puesto y, antes de arrepentirse, comenzó a bajar sus pantalones delante de él. Luego, con las manos claramente temblorosas, se deshizo de sus calzoncillos. Quedó sin nada que cubriera las feas cicatrices de sus piernas. La piel quemada contrastaba en su piel nívea.

Era tarde, fuera quizá asomaba la madrugada, pero dentro, en el limitado espacio que crearon de forma exclusiva para ellos, parecía que la noche nunca terminaría.

—Kiba, lamento esto —habló con la mirada en el suelo, no se sentía capaz de mirarlo.

Volvió a colocarse la ropa y buscó su playera cerca de la cama. Vio las prendas de Kiba tiradas por ahí. Se sintió estúpido de nuevo. Debía apresurarse para marcharse cuanto antes.

—Espera —Kiba lo agarró del brazo—, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Quieres irte a esta hora? —preguntó herido.

—Puedo tomar un taxi, no te preocupes por eso —dijo aún con la vista en el piso.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué está pasando? —tomó a Neji de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Déjame en paz —lo empujó con fuerza—, lo ves ahora, doy asco ¿Verdad? Al menos tú no tienes que mirarme todo el tiempo.

Tomó su cartera y su abrigo, que antes olvidó encima del diván que tenía frente a la cama.

—No dejaré que te vayas. —Con sus brazos lo rodeó por la cintura, arrastrándolo de vuelta a la cama.

—¡Déjame en paz! No tiene caso que intentes aparentar que no te doy asco, no te estoy pidiendo que te guste así como soy... No tienes que hacerlo, yo sé lo que provoco. Solo por esta vez, déjame escapar... —Fue inevitable hablar y no echarse a llorar. Sabía mejor que nadie las cosas horribles que se hizo, ahora tenía que aceptar las consecuencias.

—Yo no sé si para ti o para los demás sea algo de lo que avergonzarse, pero lo único que sé es que a mí no me provocas asco. No sé el motivo por el cual tienes esas cicatrices, no tengo la menor idea y te mentiría al decir que no me sorprendiste, pero eso no significa que dejes de gustarme. Me gustas mucho, Neji, y jamás te permitiré escapar.

—Estas mintiendo —enunció con amargura.

—No, no lo hago —le aseguró con la confianza que antes no demostró.

Se encontraba encima del de cabellos largos, y al verlo tan resignado e incrédulo, se permitió hacerle notar lo mucho que le interesaba. No solo era por su olor, o su rostro, sino _todo_ lo que él representaba para sí.

Lo desnudó y Neji giró la cabeza para no tener que mirarlo, pero lo obligaría a hacerlo, lo obligaría a aceptar que realmente lo quería y lo deseaba.

Abrió sus piernas y se coló entre ellas, repartiendo besos en sus muslos. También besó con cuidado sus cicatrices, como temiendo lastimarlo, aunque sabía que más daño no podría hacerle. Continuó con su recorrido hasta llegar a su miembro y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo introdujo en su boca. Con su lengua, repasó toda su longitud, y a la punta le dedicó especial atención. Pronto el pene del castaño endureció en su boca, y el propio, en su bóxer.

 _Lo deseaba_ , deseaba hacer el amor con Neji.

—Yo, realmente quiero estar contigo —subió para observar su expresión, pero mordía sus labios y mantenía los ojos cerrados—. Mírame.

—Puedo escuchar la mentira en tu voz, pero no soy capaz de ver cómo ocultas la repulsión de tu rostro. —Se negó a creerle.

—No es así. —¿Qué más quería de él? ¿No eran suficientes sus acciones? Tal vez quería que se desmoronara allí mismo.

Con su antebrazo cubrió su rostro

—Fui yo, nadie más me hizo esto, siempre soy yo. Soy lo peor que me ha pasado y también puedo ser lo peor que te ha pasado. ¿No entiendes? Esta es la oportunidad para que me dejes ir —Tenía razón, ¿no? Él representaba problemas con soluciones fuera del alcance. ¿Qué clase de persona de veinte años quiere relacionarse con alguien tan dañado?—. ¿Quieres que te dé otra razón? Puedo hacerlo, hay muchas más de ellas —su sonrisa se volvió cruel—. El día que nos besamos por primera vez, ese mismo día le pagué a un hombre para tener sexo —Shikamaru siempre tuvo razón, él no podía amar—, cuando tú me esperaste, ese tiempo yo no lo hice; yo no planeaba salir contigo y seguía escapado con otros hombres para...

—Basta, Neji —Cubrió sus labios con su mano para callarlo—, basta... —le suplicó perdiendo la paciencia.

No quería seguir escuchando, él realmente quería que parara.

Sintió el calor que le transmitía a través de su palma y el ligero temblor. Tomó la mano que cubría sus labios y la acunó entre las suyas.

—Mis propios padres me dieron la espalda... es mejor que me vaya ahora —dijo abriendo por fin los ojos.

Se levantó con cuidado y vio a Kiba temblando. « _Lo lamento, no era mi intención herirte_ », quiso decir, pero ya había dicho demasiado.

—Tú —habló distante—, ¿tú me quieres?

—Eso no importa, te quiera o no, no cambiará jamás lo que hice y lo que te podría hacer —declaró, ocultando cualquier signo de melancolía.

 _«Yo lo sabía, siempre supe que estabas fuera de mi alcance, desde aquella vez que te encontré en el centro comercial, pude notar lo opuestos que somos»,_ pensó y lo observó con reproche.

—No eres el único que tiene secretos, no eres el único al que le han dado la espalda y no tienes idea de lo mucho que temo que veas lo que realmente soy, pero eso no significa que me dé por vencido. Llámame despreciable y egoísta, pero nunca pasó por mi mente dejar de intentarlo contigo — _«¿Te mereces algo mejor? ¿Es lo que quieres decir?»_ , una risa amarga salió—, pues no eres el único en creerlo, pero a mí no me importa si hay un mejor tipo para ti esperando, yo quiero ser esa persona, yo haría todo por ser ese alguien... ¿Tú no lo harías? ¿Tan superficiales son tus sentimientos? —le recriminó con voz áspera—. ¿No eres tú él que ve a un chico con una sonrisa y ya está asumiendo que es feliz? Te he visto antes, piensas que lo tengo todo, una familia, un perro, amigos; " _qué genial es mi vida_ ", fue lo que concluiste. ¿Alguna vez te has detenido realmente a mirar? ¿No te preguntas por qué no hay un padre en las fotografías? ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo es un animal? ¿Por qué te busco con tanta desesperación?

Neji permaneció en silencio, con las palabras aun flotando en el aire, y con la sensación de soledad que aquellas cuatro paredes encerraban.

—¡¿Por qué te lastimas?! —gritó deseando que respondiera y dejara los pretextos de lado.

—Yo no...

—Yo no te haría daño —interrumpió, intentando recuperar el control de sus emociones.

—Kiba... —Quería responder que él tampoco, pero mentiría.

—Solo quédate aquí y cuando amanezca puedes marcharte —dijo incorporándose y buscando su pantalón de dormir en el piso. Se lo puso con rapidez y salió de la habitación.

Neji alcanzó a escuchar el abrir de la puerta que daba a la calle y, después, el ruido de las llaves le anunció que lo había dejado confinado.


	15. Extra III

_Beta reader: Valdemirt_

* * *

 **Extra III**

* * *

—Enloqueciste —dijo por tercera vez.

No le prestó atención y siguió metiendo las camisas a la maleta que tenía abierta sobre su cama.

—No lo conoces en persona, ¿qué tal que es un viejo de dedos gordos y grasientos?

—Deja de hablar como mi hermano —su voz denotaba molestia—. ¿A caso crees que haría algo tan estúpido como para arriesgar mi vida?

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar ponerme ansioso. —Se rascó una mejilla y con una sonrisa de disculpa enseñó sus puntiagudos dientes.

—Suigetsu, mejor sirve de algo y guarda todos los libros en una caja.

El chico, con pereza, se levantó de la cama y observó la enorme pila de libros que tenía ya amontonados sobre el escritorio, listos para ser empacados.

—Está bien, supongamos que Naruto realmente existe, que las videollamadas no fueron un truco, pero... —se detuvo, no quería hacer enfadar más a Sasuke, no obstante era su deber como amigo considerar todas las posibilidades antes de permitir que este cometiera una locura—. ¿Y si es un traficante de órganos? Quizá su estrategia fue tan buena que contrataron a un actor guapo para que te engatusara y luego robar, literal, tu corazón.

—Para nadie es viable mantener una farsa por tres años —suspiró—, además su personalidad es auténtica, es imposible que alguien se la inventara.

—En serio que temo que el tal Naruto pertenezca a una organización de...

—¡Ya basta! —le cortó. Estaba al límite de su paciencia—. Naruto es la persona en la que ahora más confío. Tú y mi familia pueden pensar lo que quieran, pero no les estoy pidiendo nada, no necesito sus molestas preocupaciones.

—No es propio de ti —comentó, mientras con cuidado guardaba los libros en una caja de cartón que encontró junto a la puerta—. Tú no actúas sin considerar las prioridades de Fugaku.

—Mi padre ya no es mi prioridad. —Fue a su armario y sacó los pantalones que tenía colgados para doblarlos.

—Claro, es ese _Naruto_. Aun no entiendo qué tiene de especial y cómo es que logró convencerte de vivir juntos cuando ni siquiera lo has visto frente a frente.

—No me convenció —dijo tajante—, ya estaba en mis planes ir a la universidad que queda en su ciudad. El compartir departamento con él me facilita ciertas cosas.

—¿Sexo? —preguntó casi convencido. Dudaba que hablara de dinero cuando podría nadar en el si quisiera.

—Eres estúpido —rodó los ojos—. Vivir solo y en una ciudad que apenas conozco no es nada sencillo.

—Tomaré la cinta —comentó alzando el objeto en su mano y se agachó para sellar la caja—. Igual creo que es un pretexto, a ti todo se te da con facilidad.

—Cuando termines con eso me ayudas a meter todo en el automóvil. —Dio por terminado el sermón que, en realidad, no llegó a concretarse.

—Bueno, al menos ya no tendré que soportar tu complejo de jefe —bromeó.

—Disfruta mi ausencia —dijo neutral.

—Tienes que llamar en cuanto llegues... —tragó saliva—. Karin querrá saber si todo va bien contigo.

No iba a admitir que el principal interesado era él.

—Si tengo tiempo —suspiró. Extrañaría aquel lugar un poco.

—Oye, y me alegro por ti —palmeó su hombro con suavidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —lo escrutó con la mirada.

—¡Por fin saldrás del celibato! ¡No más abstinencia!

• • •

De fondo se instaló un silencio incómodo y la música escasamente lograba sustituirlo.

Itachi no estaba de acuerdo, su madre y padre aún menos. Las personas mayores no confiaban en las amistades y relaciones que se entablaban por medio de Internet pero, ¿qué esperaban? Estaban en el siglo XXI, muchas cosas habían evolucionado. Por ello, la postura severa de su hermano mayor no había cedido ni un poco y el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más tenso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? —habló cansado de aquella guerra fría.

Lo observó de reojo y respondió:

—El suficiente para conocer al joven con el que compartirás piso.

Su hermano era muy educado y reprimió el desagrado en su voz.

Por una parte entendía su desconfianza. Sasuke se topó con Naruto en un grupo en línea, por casualidad, pero no le dijo a nadie de su amistad y posterior relación _más íntima_. Fue hasta hace poco que anunció a su familia sus planes y mencionó que no estaría solo. _«¿Quién es ese chico?»_ , su padre fue el primero en cuestionar. Después de explicar superficialmente su situación sentimental, recibió un bombardeó de preguntas por parte de sus progenitores. _«Me iré de aquí para estudiar lo que me gusta, con la persona que gusta»_ , fue lo único que aclaró.

—Genial, asegúrate de decirle a mis padres que mis órganos e integridad no corren peligro.

—Sasuke —aprovechó que el semáforo estaba en rojo y aflojó su corbata—, no olvides que todavía eres responsabilidad de nuestros padres.

—Lo sé, pero pronto lo dejaré de ser, tienen que hacerse a la idea de que no puedo ser como tú.

—Nadie está esperando que seas como yo —entendió a qué se refería, después de todo, era el orgullo de los Uchiha—. Está bien que cumplas tus sueños y que consigas ser independiente a los diecisiete, pero piensa que jamás dejarás de ser su hijo.

—¿Cuando tenga mis propios hijos lo entenderé? No creo que eso suceda. —Su expresión no reflejó tristeza.

—Se prudente, si algo llega a pasar, los que más sufrirán son aquellos que se quedan atrás.

Sabía que Sasuke no era un niño tonto y mucho menos malcriado, pero no estaba de más recordarle las consecuencias de actuar por impulso.

—Lo tengo claro —dijo sin ganas.

—Solo imagina qué harías si la situación se invierte y si eres tú el que mañana despierta solo.

—Vale. —Odiaba que creyeran que no pensaba antes de actuar. Lo había hecho, mucho más de lo que cualquiera en su lugar lo haría.

—¿Cuál es la dirección? —preguntó más relajado. No quería molestar al menor, solo estaba preocupado.

Colocó la dirección que le dio Naruto en el GPS del automóvil y le señaló el camino que debía tomar.

• • •

Al llegar el ruido del motor se extinguió y en su lugar su corazón palpitando frenéticamente en sus oídos le invadió.

En una cosa les daba la razón, quizá si lo hubiera conocido en persona antes de llevar sus pertenencias y equipaje para vivir con él, habría sido mejor.

—Deberías presentarnos primero, después bajamos tus cosas.

Escuchó la voz de Itachi muy lejana y solo atinó a asentir. Incluso Sasuke podía sentirse nervioso por ver sin una pantalla, y kilómetros de por medio a la persona que le gustaba.

—¿Le llamarás? —preguntó esperando que el menor reaccionara.

Sacó su móvil y con rapidez envió un mensaje que enseguida fue visto por el otro chico.

Todas las luces del departamento que tenían delante estaban encendidas y cuando la puerta se abrió los dos contuvieron la respiración. Una figura se recortó entre la luz.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó con euforia y se acercó con pasos largos—. ¡Realmente eres tú!

Ignoró por completo al hermano mayor de su novio, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No me dejas respirar, idiota —dijo lo último con, casi, imperceptible dulzura.

Itachi se hizo notar aclarando su voz.

—Lo siento —lo soltó de golpe. Observó al hombre alto y atractivo con facciones idénticas pero más maduras a las de Sasuke.

—Naruto, él es mi hermano mayor —habló reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Ambos hicieron una leve venia.

—Itachi Uchiha —se presentó—. Sasuke estará a tu cuidado, lamento las molestias.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces, y una ligera risa brotó de sus labios:

—Yo también estaré a su cuidado, será muy divertido.

El chico se ofreció a ayudarlos con las pertenencias de Sasuke, quedando instaladas en una de las habitaciones del departamento.

—No es muy grande, pero es cómodo —comentó Naruto. En las manos llevaba un par de tazas para servirles café.

—¿Tienes mucho tiempo viviendo aquí? —comenzó el mayor de los tres. No se iría hasta conocer el más mínimo detalle de la vida del chico.

—Me mudé con mis padres cuando tenía diez años —explicó con amabilidad—, si te refieres al piso, llegué el mes pasado.

—¿Tus padres viven aquí?

—Sí, en bicicleta queda a media hora —dijo con una sonrisa—, es una ciudad tranquila, normalmente yo me muevo en ella.

—Es agradable. Supongo que Sasuke te comentó que Konoha no tiene tantos lugares para entretenerse. —Naruto tenía el encanto de mantener una conversación fluida e Itachi se descubrió cómodo con ello.

—A mí me encantaría ir, cada vez que me platicaba yo moría de ganas por vivir allá —habló con auténtica honestidad.

—Naruto prefiere los lugares al aire libre —agregó Sasuke.

—Sí, pero igual aquí te llevaré a un par de museos, estoy seguro que te gustarán, a mí me gustan —se dirigió al chico.

—¿Actualmente trabajas? —interrumpió su intercambio de miradas.

—No, a finales de mes entraré a una empresa, tendré horario de medio tiempo.

—¿No planeas ir a la universidad? —dijo con suavidad, no quería que pensara que estaba en contra de ello.

—Nunca he sido bueno en los estudios —aclaró con timidez—, soy bueno en deportes, pero para aplicar en una universidad necesito cierto promedio.

—Es genial en básquetbol. Ganó varios torneos con el equipo de su instituto. —Sasuke interrumpió para hacer notar lo orgulloso que estaba, a su modo, claro, ya que quería que Itachi parara con las preguntas; sin embargo, sospechaba que de esa forma su familia lo dejaría en paz por un tiempo.

—¿Seguirás jugando? Sería una pena si lo dejaras.

—Mis compañeros estarán ocupados, no creo que tengan tiempo para pasar el rato de esa forma.

—Puedes abrir algún club, formar un equipo y si les gusta, inscribirse en torneos. Estoy seguro que Sasuke podrá acompañarte.

—Iré por las mañanas a la universidad, tendré las tardes libres. Creo que es una buena idea —se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá funcione —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Bien, me tengo que marchar, el camino de regreso será largo y...

—Puedes quedarte a dormir y utilizar mi cama, yo me quedaré en el sillón, es realmente cómodo, incluso me he quedado dormido allí antes —rió.

—Gracias, pero el trabajo me espera mañana —se disculpó—. Me voy tranquilo de saber que mi hermano se queda en buenas manos —dijo más para sí mismo.

—Bueno, ven a visitarnos pronto, aquí hay muchos buenos lugares que visitar —ofreció amablemente.

• • •

—¿Crees que alguien nos contacte?

—Probablemente.

—Sabes, las personas no suelen confiar mucho en anuncios de FaceBook.

—Idiota, así es como funciona ahora —suspiró.

—¡Mira! Alguien está escribiendo.

Señaló la pantalla de la laptop asombrado, no tenía ni cinco minutos que publicaron que abrirían un club de básquet.

— _¿Sabaku no Gaara?_ Que nombre tan raro —dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo conozco, mis amigos le tenían miedo... No sabía que le gustaba jugar.

—Como sea, envíale un mensaje privado con la dirección.

—Espero no sea el único interesado, será deprimente un partido entre tres —soltó una carcajada.

—No creo que pase, pero no aceptes a chicos menores que nosotros, o se volverá una guardería —opinó y tomó asiento junto a él.

Estaban en la sala, pasaban de las nueve de la noche y ambos, ya adaptados a los horarios de empleo y universidad, descansaban y planeaban cómo invertir su tiempo libre.

—¿Seguro que tendrás tiempo? ¿No tienes actividades extras en la universidad?

—Las tengo, pero es opcional. Prefiero estar contigo —dijo con simpleza.

El de ojos azules se giró para observarlo, y subió sus manos para apretarle las mejillas.

—Eres un tipo muy romántico —ironizó.

—Ya, suéltame —apartó sus manos y unas arrugas se formaron en su frente—. Mejor revisa si alguien más comentó algo.

Naruto regresó sus manos a la laptop.

—Kiba Inuzuka... —habló mientras examinaba su perfil—. ¡Este chico es genial!

—¿Cómo sabes que es genial? ¿Ya lo conocías? —No le asombraba, su novio era muy popular.

—Tiene una foto con su perro, eso es tierno y me hace deducir que es genial —explicó y le envió un mensaje para mandarle la dirección.

Asintió no muy convencido y revisó su celular que vibraba en su bolsillo.

—Ahora vuelvo.

—¿Itachi? —preguntó por encima del hombro.

—No, es el pesado de Suigetsu...

Naruto lo vio salir al balcón y contestar con voz hostil, pero una sonrisa enseguida adornó su rostro. Cuando regresó su mirada a la pantalla notó que tenía un nuevo mensaje, pero no era de ninguno de los chicos a los que les envió la dirección e instrucciones del nuevo club.

—Shino Aburame —leyó en voz alta.

Le preguntaba si podía entrar y si Kiba lo había hecho, le pareció extraño, pero igual le respondió con amabilidad.

—¿Ya son más? —dijo Sasuke cuando terminó la llamada con su amigo.

—Shino y Kiba, creo que iban a la misma escuela que tú. ¿No los viste antes?

El Uchiha observó las fotografías y comprobó que, efectivamente, el uniforme era el mismo que utilizaba antes.

—Creo que íbamos en la misma clase —respondió sin mucho interés.

—¿Tus compañeros? —levantó una ceja expectante.

—Al parecer —se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos.

—Bastardo, ¿cómo puedes dudarlo? —con su dedo picó sus costillas para hacerlo reaccionar.

—No es como si les hablara, o como si tuviera un motivo para hacerlo.

—En verdad eres un antisocial —suspiró con dramatismo—. Si no fuera por tu apariencia, todos te odiarían.

—Ya me odian y es justo por eso —se incorporó y tomó a Naruto del brazo—, además no soy un antisocial.

—Tienes razón, eres peor que eso —le molestó.

—Si lo fuera no te habría hablado nunca —dictaminó con eficiencia.

Los ojos azules destellaron con un brillo extraño.

—Yo fui el que te habló primero, te estuve persiguiendo por un buen tiempo.

—Pero fue porque era bueno con aquel videojuego, todo gracias a mis habilidades —presumió y lo soltó, dando por terminada la discusión.

—No es cierto, fue porque eras un creído y entramos al mismo equipo, quería que me dieras la oportunidad de darte una paliza por fuera. —No se detendría hasta que admitiera que no era tan genial como creía.

—Y te la di, y gané —sentenció.

—Pero en la revancha te di una verdadera paliza, prácticamente limpié el suelo con tu trasero.

—Eso fue trampa —su rostro se fue adornando de rojo—, activaste un montón de trucos.

—¡Eso no es trampa, eso es jugar con todas las armas a tu favor! —Se alteró. No permitiría que se alzara el cuello frente a él

—Fue por esto que no me dejaste en paz —soltó una fuerte exhalación—, cuando me di cuenta ya hablábamos todos los días.

No quería cambiar de tema.

—Si no fuera por Suigetsu y Karin... serías un antisocial...

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si salimos a un lugar donde te pueda demostrar que puedo ser tan sociable como tú?

Su expresión se contrajo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Claro —se levantó—, vamos.

Lo observó de pies a cabeza, un chico como él no necesitaba hablar para atraer miradas y mucho menos para que las personas se acercaran. Con él fue diferente, él no conocía su rostro, y nunca imaginó que se enamoraría de una persona conversando por medio de chats de videojuegos y, eventualmente, con escuchar su voz.

—No es justo —resopló.

—¿Qué no es justo? —preguntó sin entender a qué hacía referencia.

—Si salimos, las chicas y chicos se acercarán a ti como un imán, que seas un amargado antisocial es lo que me ha dado la tranquilidad de que no seas infiel.

—Eso fue lindo, quién diría que también puedes ser un tipo romántico —bromeó, pero se mantuvo sereno.

—Si hubiera conocido antes tu rostro, no me habrías gustado. —Palmeó el lugar junto a él para invitarlo a sentarse.

—Te habrías enamorado al instante —aseguró.

Puede que tuviera razón, pero estaba convencido que a Sasuke le habría pasado lo mismo.

—Lo que me habría gustado es que vivieras cerca... Pasamos mucho tiempo separados —habló en un tono de melancolía.

Acercándose a su rostro, Sasuke murmuró un: _«ahora no importa»_ muy cerca de sus labios para después dejar un beso contra ellos.

•

•

•

 _«¿Me pasas tu correo?»_

Él no solía confiar en nadie, mucho menos en personas con las que hablaba por videojuegos.

 _«Mejor mi número de celular, estoy conectado todo el tiempo por ahí»_

Cuando al segundo de enviar una respuesta recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido, y observó la foto de la persona con la que mantuvo tantas discusiones, se dijo a sí mismo que no fue tan mala idea.

 _«Soy yo, Naruto»_

 _«¿Eres japonés? ¿O te tiñes el pelo y usas lentillas de color?»_

 _«Soy un tipo gordo que utiliza fotos de chicos rubios atractivos para atraer a tontos como tú... Pero me doy cuenta que utilizas la misma técnica»_

 _«¿Crees que el chico de mi foto de perfil es atractivo?»_

 _«¿De dónde consigues modelos así? Se ve muy guapo para ser real»_

 _«Idiota»_

 _«Bastardo»_


	16. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

* * *

—Solo quédate aquí y cuando amanezca puedes marcharte —dijo incorporándose y buscando su pantalón de dormir en el piso. Se lo puso con rapidez y salió de la habitación.

Neji alcanzó a escuchar el abrir de la puerta que daba a la calle y, después, el ruido de las llaves le anunció que lo había dejado confinado.

• • •

Sus palabras reverberaron en su cabeza: « _No eres el único que tiene secretos, no eres el único al que le han dado la espalda y no tienes idea de lo mucho que temo que veas lo que realmente soy, pero eso no significa que me dé por vencido_ ».

Entre las sábanas frías esperó a que sus pensamientos se extinguieran, y que la culpabilidad que se había instalado en su pecho se esfumara.

Boca arriba en la cama de Kiba, soltó el aire con lentitud y observó el techo, ya era tarde para intentar dormir, y era temprano para alistarse para el trabajo; igual, sabía que no podría salir de allí, no hasta que Inuzuka regresara de cualquier lugar al que haya huido.

En ese momento solo quería que su mente se mantuviera en blanco.

Estuvo así como una hora, hasta que el frío le caló los huesos y se dio cuenta que seguía desnudo. Con lentitud se fue vistiendo y con sus dedos se desenredó el cabello, quitó las sábanas y las dobló, las dejó encima del sillón para que Kiba las lavara después.

Salió de la habitación y miró de nuevo las fotografías del pasillo, quizá se debía a la oscuridad y a la soledad que flotaba en el aire, tal vez a su estado de ánimo, pero ya no le pareció que la sonrisa de su amante fuera sincera en aquellas fotos.

¿Cómo habrá sido crecer sin un padre? No podría imaginarlo, él tuvo a Hizashi, no era la encarnación de ternura y cariño, pero era un padre que siempre procuró su bienestar, estuvo presente en los peores momentos y a su modo lo protegió; sabía que quería lo mejor para él, lamentablemente, su definición de « _mejor_ » no coincidía con la de él. A pesar de todo, lo amó.

¿Su mejor amigo? Para Neji su mejor amigo era Rock Lee, era torpe y se entusiasmaba por el más mínimo detalle, las lágrimas se le saltaban con facilidad y a veces no media sus palabras, pero era una persona transparente y amable; no era homosexual y no entendía su gusto por los chicos, sin embargo, lo apoyaba más que nadie, con solo una mirada entendía que lo aceptaba, no lo juzgaba e intentaba ayudarlo a ser feliz. Lee era su preciado amigo, el que se quedaría cuando la diversión y la juventud se esfumara. En Kiba, no veía una persona así a su lado; se llevaba bien con todos, bromeaba y era obvio lo mucho que lo estimaban sus amigos, pero lo peor se lo guardaba para sí mismo, quizá ni siquiera había aprendido a expulsarlo, a dejarlo salir de sus labios, como vomito que al principio es asqueroso, pero después, entre la debilidad y las mejillas heladas, la sensación de alivio permanece, arraigada a la acción. Seguro, desconocía ese sentimiento.

¿Quién era en realidad? Necesitaba ver su peor cara, aquella que nadie había visto.

• • •

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había trascurrido desde que abandonó a Neji, pero sospechaba que su hora de entraba al trabajo había pasado; con su ropa de cama había vagado por las calles hasta llegar a la casa de Naruto.

Era sábado, estaba seguro que su amigo estaba en la empresa, pero tal vez Sasuke se encontraba allí, quizá no tenía clases.

Tocó el timbre y esperó paciente a que alguien abriera, oyó ladridos y vio la manija de la puerta moverse.

—Prometiste que estarías aquí antes de que… —el chico no terminó su frase al observar al desganado Kiba que con una débil sonrisa recibía a Akamaru—. ¿Qué te ocurrió? —Su expresión se endureció.

—Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar —sabía que no se refería a eso, pero tan solo se disculpó por no cumplir su palabra, había dicho que a las cinco de la mañana recogería a su mascota—. Gracias por cuidarlo.

—Hey… —no deseaba entrometerse, pero estaba claro que algo malo había ocurrido entre Neji y su amigo—, ¿quieres pasar? ¿Ya desayunaste?

Negó con la cabeza y con tranquilidad le dijo que quería marcharse. El azabache no tuvo más remedio que entrar al departamento y buscar la correa y algunas cosas de Akamaru, al entregárselas insistió:

—¿Todo bien? —Sabía que no lo estaba, pero necesitaba que Kiba fuera el que lo dijera.

—Sí, de nuevo, gracias por encargarse de Akamaru —habló mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sabes que no hay problema, es agradable tenerlo con nosotros —replicó y al terminar se mordió el labio inferior, odiaba no poder hacer más.

—Bueno… Nos vemos el lunes.

Se agachó para ponerle la correa a Akamaru y este emitió un aullido bajito; hasta él notaba que Kiba no estaba bien.

• • •

Caminó de vuelta a su hogar, sin su automóvil hizo cuarenta minutos, pero no deseaba regresar y su mascota más quieta de lo usual anduvo al ritmo del chico; no corrieron ni jugaron como en otras ocasiones, solo anduvieron envueltos en el silencio de una mañana luminosa después de la tormenta. La tierra estaba húmeda y un par de charcos se les atravesaron por el camino. Su pantalón de dormir en la parte baja estaba salpicado de lodo y sus zapatos llenos de barro.

—Escucha —llamó a su peludo amigo y el otro, como entendiendo, se detuvo frente a él—, Neji sigue ahí… solo… Solo ignóralo y deja que se marche —susurró.

Akamaru comenzó a ladrar y se jaloneó para que Kiba lo soltara.

—¡Espera! —habló en voz alta e intentó sujetar la correa con fuerza, pero esta logró deslizarse entre sus dedos—. ¡Regresa! —gritó alarmado cuando lo vio alejarse en dirección opuesta a su departamento.

Al verlo girar la esquina se echó a correr, Akamaru ladraba para que no lo perdiera y el chico con desesperación lo llamaba para hacer que se detuviera.

—¡Ya fue suficiente, ven aquí ahora mismo! —exigió al borde de su paciencia y agotado por todo lo que estuvo caminando desde la madrugada—. ¡Akamaru, regresa! —Comenzó a entrar en pánico, no podía perderlo.

De pronto se dio cuenta que ya no lo escuchaba, y girando en todas las direcciones gritó su nombre, odió las calles tan estrechas y maldijo su lentitud, lo había perdido de vista.

—¡Ahh! —soltó con irritación y con el puño cerrado golpeó la pared de un edificio que tenía cerca—. ¡Mierda! —exclamó con impotencia.

Su quedó ahí con los dientes fuertemente apretados, tanto que parecía que quería rompérselos.

Apretó el puño y descargó su frustración con otro golpe.

—Mierda —farfulló y cerró los ojos.

El calor en su cuerpo se fue dispersando y sintió el dolor punzante en sus nudillos.

—Lo lamento… —murmuró.

• • •

Al llegar a su departamento todo estaba en total quietud, sin Akamaru parecía que no había vida.

Buscó a Neji y lo encontró en el patio. Observaba un bonsái que daba flores violetas.

Se acercó a él y el otro no se giró para mirarlo.

—Akamaru me dejó… —musitó a su espalda con desgana.

El de ojos perla por un momento no comprendió sus palabras, y cuando lo encaró descubrió que Kiba parecía perdido.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó y lo tomó de los hombros para que reaccionara.

—Veníamos para acá y… se soltó… Comenzó a correr y no fui capaz de alcanzarlo…

La cara del Hyuga se crispó y comenzó a armar un plan.

—Kiba, no perdamos más tiempo, subamos a tu auto y busquémoslo, ¿dónde crees que pueda estar?, ¿algún lugar al que antes intentó escapar? —Lo miró preocupado y al ver que seguía ausente lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró al interior de su hogar—. ¡¿Piensa, Kiba?! ¿Dónde podría estar?

—Yo… no lo sé…

—¿Es la primera vez que sucede? ¿Algo llamó su atención para que escapara? —lo cuestionó impaciente, no había tiempo que perder.

—No… no… yo…

—¡Kiba, ¿qué rayos pasó?! —exclamó con fuerza.

—Solo vete —le pidió sin inmutarse.

Neji quería replicar, deseaba gritarle para que comenzara a actuar y dejara, por el momento, los problemas que existían entre ellos. Akamaru estaba fuera, perdido y Kiba estaba ahí parado sin hacer nada, ¿qué no era su preciado amigo? ¿Qué no le importaba? Él podía ayudarlo, dos personas eran mejor que una en estos casos, la prioridad era hallarlo cuanto antes, el pequeño podía estar lastimado, asustado, o cualquier otra situación fuera de su alcance, no debían perder el tiempo. Pero entre aquellos pensamientos que arrollaban su razón, una luz de realidad emergió y lo hizo comprender sus palabras. «Solo vete» había dicho. _Solo vete_.

—Akamaru nos necesita.

—No —observó los dedos largos que apretaban con firmeza su muñeca—, me necesita a mí.

—Puedo ayudarlos.

Estaba dispuesto a olvidar la noche en donde fracasaron, incluso olvidaría la incómoda sensación al estar junto a él. Después habría tiempo para ellos.

—Neji, vete. —No había duda en su voz.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y con torpeza lo soltó, retrocedió un paso y murmuró:

—No puedo.

•

•

•

 _—No quiero un perro —masculló con molestia._

 _—¡Nuestra madre te lo obsequió, no seas malcriado y agradécele! —Su hermana mayor, Hana, lo observó con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, reprimiendo las ganas de tomarlo por las orejas y obligarlo a actuar como correspondía._

 _—Padre debería estar aquí, ¿por qué no intentaron hacer que viniera? —Ignoró al cochorro que demandaba su atención y de un suave empujón lo apartó._

 _—Él no quiso venir —la voz de Tsume fue dura, no estaba en sus principios mentir por amor. No encubriría los errores del hombre que una vez fue su compañero y no engañaría a su hijo para evitar lastimarlo._

 _El pequeño de ocho años de edad se enfureció y se dirigió a la puerta:_

 _—¡Es su culpa! ¡Sino actuaran con tanta crueldad él estaría aquí! —Salió rápido antes de escuchar las voces de las dos mujeres que lo habían criado._

 _Kiba corrió con dirección a las montañas, la aldea donde vivía estaba rodeada de ellas; había muy pocas construcciones, Kumogakure era un sitio solitario._

 _El niño amaba a su progenitor, la última vez que lo vio fue hace dos años, cuando cumplió seis años; ahora una vez al mes su padre lo llamaba para saber cómo iba, sus charlas eran cortas, pero le ilusionaba escuchar su voz y las promesas que le hacía: «La próxima vez que nos veamos te llevaré por un helado, ¿cuál es tu favorito?, olvídalo, te compraré de todos los sabores que quieras y después me acompañarás al parque, escuché que los toboganes de allí son fantásticos, me llevaré mi cámara y te tomaré mil fotos, después te traeré conmigo, la ciudad es enorme y te encantará, el hospital es increíble, al día atiendo más de veinte mascotas, te gustará conocer a todas y ayudarme, ¿todavía no tienes una? Te gustan los perros ¿cierto?, aquí te conseguiré dos y te encargarás de ellos»._

 _Todavía creía en sus palabras, admiraba profundamente al hombre que lograba recordar en su difusa memoria. No entendía porque Hana se refería a él con algo que reconoció como resentimiento, no comprendía porque su madre parecía despreciarlo y odiar cuando le preguntaba por él. Sabía que sus padres no estaban juntos, le habían explicado que no vivirían más en el mismo hogar, pero que los tenía a ambos, que con los dos contaría, que seguían siendo sus padres y que en cualquier momento podría ir a visitar a su papá, pero de eso habían transcurrido cuatro años, y el tiempo no hacía más que aumentar su anhelo de abrazarlo y quedarse con él._

 _Cada vez que le llamaba, en cada una de las ocasiones, cuando su madre y Hana no estaban cerca, le susurraba muy bajito que lo llevara con él, que deseaba vivir con él, pero siempre eludía su petición y le daba la vuelta argumentando que no estaba en casa, que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en el trabajo y que lo mejor era que estuviera con Tsume._

 _Amaba a su hermana y madre, pero en ocasiones detestaba sus reglas y ordenes, no lo dejaban en paz. Y ahora lo único que había pedido de regalo era que trajeran a su padre, y en cambio le dieron un perro. No podía creer que se atrevieran a hacerlo._

 _Un ruido en los arbustos detrás de él lo puso alerta, quizá era una víbora, debía tener cuidado. Se agachó y tomó una piedra expectante de que el animal que había provocado aquel sonido hiciera su aparición._

 _De entré las hojas se asomó un pequeño hocico y su agudo ladrido lo hizo soltar en suspiro de alivio._

 _—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le dijo cuándo el cachorro se acercó a sus pies y comenzó a jalonear sus agujetas—. No debiste seguirme, es peligroso para alguien tan pequeño como tú._

 _Debía mover el pie y con una ligera patada apartarlo, pero el cachorro tenía unos ojos alargados muy tiernos y su cola se agitaba con entusiasmo, invitándolo a jugar con él._

 _—Anda, déjame en paz, te regresaremos de donde viniste. —Se giró dándole la espalda y se cruzó de brazos para ignorarlo._

 _Pero el cachorro pareció no entender y lo interpretó como una especie de juego, subió sus patas delanteras en su pie y lamió la parte de piel que encontró disponible._

 _—¡Oye, no hagas eso! —Bajó la mirada para observarlo—. Me estás haciendo cosquillas, es molesto —mintió._

 _El perro ladró con fuerza y comenzó a dar vueltas frente a él, luego se echó en la tierra como queriendo que acariciara su estómago._

 _Kiba no se pudo resistir y comenzó a frotar sus dedos detrás de sus orejas, luego le hizo cosquillas._

 _—Tienes que regresar… yo no puedo encargarme de ti, me iré con mi padre a la ciudad, allá tendré otras mascotas. —Lo observó y el animal le regresó la mirada, era tan pequeño e indefenso, seguro no tenía a nadie más para cuidar de él—. Está bien, tú ganas, pero te advierto que en cualquier momento me marcharé y tendrás que quedarte con mi hermana y mi madre, ellas son muy estrictas y no te dejarán jugar con libertad._

 _Le sonrió, se sentó junto a él para hacerle mimos y jugar un rato._

 _—No puedes andar por ahí sin un nombre —se detuvo y lo escrutó con seriedad—, necesitas uno._

 _Su nueva mascota se acomodó entre sus brazos y subió sus patas delanteras para recargarlas en su pecho, así alcanzó la mejilla de Kiba y lo olisqueó._

 _—Eres blanco, pero las manchas cafés en tus orejas son lindas… Maru —lo tomó entre sus manos y lo alzó a la altura de sus ojos—, ¿te gusta Maru?_

 _El cachorro ladró en respuesta._

 _—¿Con que eres quisquilloso? —Soltó una ligera risa—. Aka, significa rojo, es uno de mis colores preferidos y Maru significa perfección, ¿te gusta Akamaru?_

 _En respuesta vio como la cola del cachorro se agitó de felicidad y al final soltó otro ladrido._

 _—¡Akamaru! ¡Es un buen nombre! —Sonrió complacido y lo subió a su hombro—. Te llevaré a casa, sujétate bien._

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola, estoy de vuelta :'3

Los primeros capítulos cambiaron y también algunos detalles.

Tengo un par de capítulos en borradores, por ahora estaré publicando cada semana, no sabría decir que día exactamente. Cálculo que en total serán 4 extras y 20 capítulos, espero no equivocarme xD

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	17. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

* * *

—Neji, vete. —No había duda en su voz.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y con torpeza lo soltó, retrocedió un paso y murmuró:

—No puedo.

Kiba rió con amargura.

—Estabas dispuesto a hacerlo hace unas horas atrás, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Mi perro? —Su labio inferior tembló—. Comienzo a odiar lo que me haces decir…

—Te ayudaré a encontrarlo.

El menor negó y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla.

—No quiero tu ayuda, puedo encargarme por mi cuenta —con un gesto de la mano le indicó que se marchara—. Es mejor que te vayas ahora.

« _¿Estás hablando en serio?_ », se tragó sus palabras. Al fin y al cabo, no había actuado de la mejor forma, era lo que merecía.

• • •

— _¿Neji?_

La voz confusa de Naruto, que estaba del otro lado de la línea, le recordó que era la primera vez que se comunicaba con él.

—Hola, ¿tienes un minuto?

Fue directo al punto. Su hora de salida era al medio día, no quería interrumpir su trabajo, pero no tenía otra opción.

— _Sí, ¿sucede algo con Kiba?_ —Su novio le había contado, por medio de mensajes de texto, lo que ocurrió aquella mañana—. _¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?_

El capitán de baloncesto no era la persona más discreta del mundo.

—Kiba necesita su ayuda…

— _¿Qué ocurrió con él? ¿Se encuentra bien?_ —Lo interrumpió, alarmado de que su amigo haya cometido alguna estupidez.

—Él está bien —dijo con cierto tono de duda.

— _¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó?_

La situación no le daba buena espina.

—Es Akamaru, se escapó camino a casa. Intenté ayudar a Kiba, pero se negó —le explicó sin pausas.

Había ensayado lo que le diría con anterioridad y le sorprendió escuchar un largo suspiro distorsionado a través del teléfono. No esperaba esa reacción.

— _Yo no puedo hacer nada, pero no pienses mal_ —habló intentando suavizar su tono de voz—, _escucha_ —pidió tomando un segundo para continuar—: _No es la primera vez que sucede, no eres el primero al que rechaza cuando le ofrecen ayudarlo… Solo, quizá, solo alguien pueda hacer algo._

—¿Quién? —preguntó inquieto.

Luego reflexionaría sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

— _Llama a Shino._

•

•

•

 _Cuando Tsume llegó a casa, encontró a su hijo menor sentado en la banqueta esperando por ella. A su lado tenía una pequeña maleta y a su espalda cargaba la mochila que le compró para ir de campamento._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo allí, Kiba?_

 _El chico acostumbraba a jugar con los vecinos a esa hora._

— _Me marcho con mi padre… Cuiden de Akamaru, es lo único que les pido —dijo con voz solemne._

— _¿Dónde está? —Elevó una ceja sospechando la respuesta._

— _Lo dejé encerrado en el baño —le explicó y observó a su madre entrar con rapidez para liberar a su mascota—. ¡Espera, no lo puedes liberar hasta que me marche, no me dejará partir!_

 _La siguió e intentó detenerla, pero la mujer era más veloz y más fuerte._

— _Basta de tus tonterías, deja de actuar como un crío, ya tienes quince años —dijo con enfado._

— _¡Es porque ya tengo quince años! ¡Exijo ver a mi padre! —Gritó y la tomó de la muñeca antes de que girara el pomo de la puerta—. ¡No pueden impedir que vea a mi padre, no pueden continuar esperando que me quede con ustedes en este estúpido lugar!_

 _Tsume estaba muy cansada del trabajo, pero estaba más agotada de la actitud de su hijo._

— _¡Tu padre tiene otra familia! ¡A tu padre nunca le importamos, ¿no lo puedes ver por ti mismo?! ¡¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hizo el intento por venir a verte desde que se fue de nuestro lado?! —Exclamó irritada y abrió la puerta para dejar salir a Akamaru._

 _El perro ladró escandalosamente y se acercó a Kiba con la intención de jugar._

— _¡Eso es mentira! ¡Él no viene por ustedes, porque son unas mujeres amargadas que todo el tiempo están diciendo lo que tenemos que hacer y…!_

 _Lo calló de un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, con la palma extendida había acertado en esa zona provocando que girara la cabeza._

 _Al principio el ardor lo aturdió y sin poder evitarlo su vista se nubló. Estaba a punto de llorar._

 _Tsume lo observó y sintió la culpabilidad embargarla. Había reaccionado con agresividad y más que eso, sus palabras lo habían herido, no deseaba contarle a su hijo que su padre tenía otra familia de esa forma._

— _Ve a tu habitación y enfría tu cabeza —ordenó e intentando mantener la calma se frotó la frente exasperada._

 _Akamaru se había quedado muy quieto y en posición de alerta si es que Tsume se atrevía a intentar de nuevo golpear al chico._

— _Es mentira —susurró—. No te creo, eres una pésima madre, no has hecho más que…_

— _Es suficiente —Hana habló interrumpiendo a su hermano._

 _Había escuchado gran parte de la discusión y en su mano cargaba la maleta que habían dejado olvidada en la entrada._

— _Ustedes son lo peor —murmuró con una mano cubriendo su mejilla._

— _Ya madura, Kiba. —Lo observó con desdén._

• • •

 _Al final se retiró como su madre quería._

 _En su cabeza había planeado todo, se marcharía de allí con sus ahorros, y su madre lloraría un poco, pero esa mujer no tenía sentimientos. Lo había golpeado y había soltado un montón de mentiras para que sintiera el mismo desprecio enfermizo que ellas profesaban por su padre._

 _No les permitiría que lo contagiaran de su negatividad. Él amaba a su progenitor y, sabía, era correspondido. Su padre siempre lo llamaba en su cumpleaños, lo felicitaba y charlaban largo rato. Comprendía que cada mes era imposible recibir una llamada de su parte, por eso se conformó con aquellas que llegaban ocasionalmente cada tres o cuatro meses; la vida de adulto no era sencilla, y menos para un hombre tan capaz como su padre que trabajaba en la ciudad, no en una sucia aldea en medio de montañas que los mantenían alejados del mundo y la civilización. No podía entender como su madre y hermana aceptaron trabajar en un sitio tan desolador. Sí, era las únicas veterinarias de la zona, pero alguien más podía sustituirlas._

— _No es correcto mantener a un adolescente aquí, deberían permitir que me vaya con mi padre —susurró mientras abría la ventaba._

 _Se iba a escapar y no lo podían impedir._

— _Rayos —maldijo en voz muy baja—, mi hermana se quedó con la maleta…_

 _Pensó con rapidez y llegó a la conclusión que cuando llegara con su padre este le compraría todo nuevo._

— _Adiós_ _Kumogakure, no te extrañaré ni un poco —dijo con una torcida sonrisa._

 _Se escabulló exitosamente y cuando se encontró lejos de su hogar comenzó a correr a toda prisa para alcanzar el último autobús que lo llevaría a la estación del tren._

— _¡Oh, mierda! —Giró la cabeza al escuchar los ladridos de Akamaru._

 _Su canino amigo lo alcanzó en menos de un minuto._

— _¡No te quiero aquí! —le gritó con expresión molesta._

 _El perro no entendió y continuó a su lado._

— _¡Kiba, ven aquí ahora mismo! —La voz furiosa de Tsume lo hizo pegar un respingo._

 _Era obvio, debieron notar cuando Akamaru salió a toda prisa tras sus pasos, tenía que buscar una mejor alternativa para la próxima._

• • •

— _No quiero estar aquí, es aburrido y desearía vivir cerca de mi padre._

 _Las dos mujeres se observaron y la mayor asintió con resignación._

— _A Hana le ofrecieron un puesto en Konoha, no es la ciudad, pero está a un par de horas._

 _La expresión de Kiba cambió a una de esperanza._

— _Eso es genial —dijo con ilusión—, seguro allí también podrás encontrar un trabajo, madre._

— _Probablemente… —Soltó el aire y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho continuó—: En dos años entrarás a la universidad. Para tu hermana fue complicado estudiar tan lejos de casa, pero antes teníamos la ayuda de tus tíos, ahora se mudaron y no contamos con ellos._

— _¿Sabes lo que quieres hacer? ¿Ya pensaste en que universidad y carrera te gustaría ingresar?—preguntó Hana._

— _Sí —respondió enseguida—, quiero ser como ustedes._

 _Tsume con expresión dura volvió a hablar:_

— _Piensa bien, Kiba._

— _Lo tengo claro —enunció con seguridad._

— _Bien, como sea, nuestros planes de mudanza tendrán que esperar un año._

— _¿Por qué tanto tiempo? —Se quejó el chico._

— _Porque tenemos que hacernos cargo de tus papeles en la escuela y dejar todo en orden._

— _Encontrar a una persona que nos supla —explicó su hermana._

— _¿Podré visitar a padre cuando nos mudemos?_

— _Eso tienes que hablarlo con él —dijo con recelo._

 _Un año no era tanto tiempo a comparación de los once que estuvo viviendo en ese lugar, a comparación de los diez en que no volvió a ver a su padre por culpa de la distancia._

•

•

•

 _«Es mejor que hables directamente con él, a las 2:30pm está en casa»._

Volvió a verificar que la dirección era la correcta y se acercó hasta la puerta. Tomó aire y observó el departamento de Shino a través de la ventana.

Después de tocar el timbre esperó paciente.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Hyuga? —dijo saliendo y cerrando tras de sí.

—No es mi intención molestar… pero se trata de Kiba.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

Tras esos lentes oscuros, y el cuello alto que cubría sus labios, no se lograba filtrar su expresión.

—Akamaru escapó —le explicó sin adornos.

El otro se quedó un rato sin responder y después pareció dudar su siguiente acción, se giró y abrió la puerta.

—Por favor, pasa —habló con voz neutra.

—No es necesario, solo dime qué tenemos que hacer para ayudarlo —se excusó.

El mayor no deseaba intercambiar más palabras de las esenciales con el chico.

—Hyuga, creo que sí es necesario. Eres la pareja de Kiba, deberías ser el principal interesado por conocer más de él.

No es que no le importara, pero no creyó que había mucho por saber del chico.

• • •

Se acomodaron en su pequeña sala, después de ofrecerle algo para tomar, se sentaron frente a frente.

Neji comenzaba a percibir el ambiente tenso y cargado de incomodidad. No creía que Shino fuera un mal tipo, al contrario, su personalidad reservada y discreta le causaba cierta empatía, pero no estaban en los mejores términos para considerar tener una charla amistosa.

—¿Por qué rechazó mi ayuda? —preguntó para no perder más tiempo, pero el otro parecía no tener prisa.

—Solo en dos ocasiones Akamaru se alejó de Kiba…

—Fueron compañeros un año, ¿cierto? —habló intentando minimizar los celos que comenzaba a sentir.

Era tonto, pero odiaba no ser la persona que lo conocía mejor.

—Así es —contestó molesto por la interrupción—, lo conozco desde los dieciséis.

—Entiendo. —Se regañó por actuar tan infantil.

—Como decía, esta es la tercera vez que sucede.

—Es un perro, quizá algo llamó su atención o…

—No lo entiendes —bufó con irritación, era la primera vez que exponía de esa forma lo que sentía—, Akamaru no lo haría sin ninguna razón. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? Más bien, ¿qué le hiciste a Kiba?

—Yo… no, no es algo que tengas que saber —contestó evadiendo su mirada.

—Cierto, no me incumbe.

A pesar de que nadie le había dicho, Neji sabía que Shino quería a Kiba, de la misma forma en que él lo hacía.

—No quise decirlo así —no era él con quien debía disculparse—, sí, fue mi culpa —admitió por fin.

—Sabes, eres la segunda persona que lo enloquece. —Con el cuello alto de la gabardina era imposible decir si estaba sonriendo o haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Y la primera es la culpable de las otras dos veces que Akamaru escapó? —Supuso.

Aburame asintió.

—No debería ser yo quien te lo cuente, y no creí siquiera que Kiba tendría la necesidad de hacerlo, pero si eres la segunda persona que lo pone mal, solo significa una cosa.

« _Significa que realmente le importas, tanto como para permitir que lo lastimes_ », pensó sin atreverse a decirlo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué es lo que no sé de Kiba?

—Te diré una cosa antes, Hyuga. —Tras sus lentes lo escrutó—. Kiba merece a una persona que lo ame en verdad, él debería encontrar a esa persona en unos años más, quizá cuando sus estudios hayan concluido. Cuando esté listo, ahora está perdido, debería de estar con una persona igual a él, que solo le interese jugar un poco.

—No te estoy entendiendo. —Apretó los puños y se obligó a enfrentarlo.

—Estoy diciendo que seguir jugando a la pareja es lo mejor, un par de citas, sexo casual y tal vez un par de promesas —se encogió de hombros—, no eres adecuado para él para algo más que un rato.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Es porque lo sé, te estuve investigando y no eres un chico que se deba tomar en serio, tú ni siquiera lo haces, ¿por qué Kiba debería de hacerlo? —dijo conteniendo las ganas de elevar la voz—. Termina este juego, el tonto de Kiba se lo está tomando en serio y me molesta.

—Tú no puedes decirme lo que tengo que…

—¡Claro que puedo! —exclamó interrumpiéndolo—. Lo quiero mucho más que tú, yo puedo ser la persona destina para él, aquel que lo esperará cuando deje de estar perdido.

—¿No te das cuenta de lo que dices? —Lo observó con rabia—. ¿Quién dice que el amor llegará en el mejor momento?

—Llega en el momento adecuado.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que sea cuando tu vida esté resuelta —no se creía con el derecho de luchar por Kiba, sin embargo, ya estaba hablando antes de razonarlo—, no puedes pedir que todos seamos cobardes como tú, que dejan pasar las oportunidades por esperar que todo se calme. Nada se calmará, ¿lo entiendes?

—Él no te importa, eres como su padre, por eso lo haces sentir mal —le reclamó con auténtico coraje—. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejan en paz? Si creen que están mejor sin él, ¿por qué siguen aumentando sus esperanzas?

—Yo, no…

Calló al procesar sus palabras, ¿qué había pasado con su padre?

—Lo abandonó por más de una década, pero el amor de Kiba no es tan simple, creyó en él. Cree con demasiada facilidad, por eso siempre terminan lastimándolo.

—Yo no lo lastimaré más —habló con seguridad. Sí, lo había arruinado, pero al verlo tan perdido se dio cuenta que no podía renunciar a él.

Deseaba sobre su propia felicidad la de Kiba, y si el chico decía que lo quería a él, entonces sería la persona más afortunada.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? —Su voz salió sorprendentemente tranquila, para haber gritado segundos atrás, la calma volvió a instalarse en su voz.

—Me gustaría poder demostrártelo ahora, pero solo puedes esperar y comprobarlo tú mismo.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Hyuga? Sabes que puedes irte ahora y salir ileso, no tienes nada que perder.

—Sí —respondió—, lo perderé a él. Kiba no es algo que se pueda dejar ir…

Shino sonrió, el otro no fue capaz de percibirlo.

Claro que Kiba no era alguien a quien dejar ir, la sabía mejor que nadie. Y si estuviera en el lugar de Neji, tampoco se rendiría; aunque enamorarse a los veinte años sea extraño, sin verdadera experiencia en el amor, ¿cómo podrían asegurar que funcionaría?

A decir verdad, una cosa era lo que le había dicho a Neji, la realidad sería que actuaría de la misma forma, solo que a Shino no se le ofreció la oportunidad de ser pareja de Inuzuka. Lo que daría por alejar al Hyuga, que hasta ahora parecía ser el único que había tomado en serio, para que sus posibilidades con el chico incrementaran. Pero no era tan estúpido ni egoísta para hacerlo, su mente le aconsejaba que terminara de destruir la seguridad de Neji, con un par de palabras más, podría lograr convencerlo que de se rindiera, pero su corazón le susurraba que ya había sido suficiente.

—¿Qué tal Shikamaru? —dijo para gastar su última oportunidad—. Él podría hacerte feliz.

El chico lo observó y descubrió que no estaba bromeando. Por alguna razón desconocida no le sorprendió su afirmación.

—No quiero a nadie más, no si tengo la oportunidad de estar junto a Kiba.

Detrás de las lentillas oscuras sus ojos brillaron y asintió. ¿Por qué dolía enterarse que la persona que amaba tan profundamente era correspondida?

Con resignación y la esperanza de que hacía lo mejor para Kiba, pronunció:

—Está bien, después de todo, eres el único que puede ayudarlo.


	18. Extra IV

_Beta reader:_ _Valdemirt_

* * *

 **Extra IV**

* * *

Rozó de forma innecesaria sus dedos con los opuestos. _Aquel azabache podría ser la persona más descarada con la que se haya topado en su vida._

—¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó con una ceja en alto y el último botón de su camisa sin abrochar.

Asintió.

Gaara no podía quejarse, de hecho, hacerlo sería muy tonto porque era justo él quién asistía cada domingo a aquel bar.

El ambiente no estaba mal, era asquerosamente agradable para su gusto: un poco ruidoso y bastante popular en la zona. Fue obvio que en algún momento sus amigos lo llevarían ahí para pasar el rato, al menos no estaba atascado de personas mayores que volvían deprimente una prometedora noche de fin de semana. El pelirrojo siempre encontraba razones para detestar y admirar cualquier cosa, era un don.

—Hermoso, si quieres algo más, solo tienes que pedirlo y veré que puedo hacer. —Le guiñó un ojo con aire travieso.

—¿Nunca te has metido en problemas por coquetear con los clientes? —Tomó un sorbo del martini y le recorrió una sensación cálida por todo el cuerpo.

Mala idea, o quizá buena. El _barman_ lo interpretó como una invitación para dar inicio a una conversación. Recargando su estómago en la barra, se inclinó, y una sonrisa sarcástica adornó su pálido rostro.

—Hasta ahora, nunca. ¿Pero quieres meterme _tú_ en problemas? —Le provocó con cinismo.

Si fuera otra clase de hombre, habría escupido el trago que guardaba en la boca, pero era Gaara, su expresión difícilmente se inmutaba. Con suerte sus inexistentes cejas se elevarían un par de milímetros.

—Sabes, no me van las indirectas —declaró con ánimo de intimidar a aquel joven tan pretencioso.

—A mí tampoco —se encogió de hombros—, creí que podría hacer una excepción por un lindo pelirrojo. No todos los fines de semana, consecutivos durante un mes, se presenta uno. —Lo observó sin una pizca de vergüenza—. Pensé que aquel chico era tímido, o que tenía una mente muy extraña y le bastaba con mirar, así el resto de la semana contaría con material para imaginar escenas muy grotescas mientras hacía sus deberes.

Sabaku no Gaara no solía sonreír a menudo, pero se encontró incluso soltando el aire por la nariz. El azabache podía ser muy cómico, más cuando hablaba con aquella expresión amable y servicial.

—Sai —supo su nombre desde la primera vez que lo atendió—. ¿A qué hora termina tu turno?

• • •

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Siempre que tenía buen sexo despertaba de mal humor.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación similar: sin calzoncillos y en una cama ajena, por eso se aseguró de levantarse sin despertar a la otra persona con la que compartió más que las sábanas.

¿Dónde _mierda_ dejó su bóxer?

Vislumbró su pantalón en una esquina y su camisa colgando del pestillo de la ventana, no quiso recordar cómo es que llegó allí. Tenía que dar con su ropa interior, no la dejaría atrás, no podría marcharse con las costuras de mezclilla rozando sus testículos. Ni loco.

De puntillas, y cubriendo sus partes _sensibles,_ se dedicó a buscar por aquella habitación tan desordenada. ¿Cómo es que el chico con el que se acostó podía ser tan poco higiénico? En cuanto llegara a su departamento se daría un buen baño, tenía el presentimiento de que, en el cuarto en el que se encontraba, podrían vivir un par de roedores sin dificultad.

Ahora que prestaba atención —cuando entró estaba muy ocupado y con otras cosas más _importantes_ entre manos—, notó el estado deteriorado de las paredes. Tenía que ser cierto que en aquellos momentos los hombres no pensaban con la cabeza de arriba.

Negó un par de veces y se dijo que ya era tarde para lamentos. Él era el culpable, de no haber sido persistente y estúpido en sus planes de ligar con el chico _detrás de la barra_ , no estaría allí, metido en un basurero.

—¿Qué tanto haces? —preguntó con voz soñolienta.

Suspiró. Lo último que le faltaba, que el otro despertara y tener que dejar en claro que no habría una segunda vez; que no le interesaba mantener el contacto y que, si se topaban por casualidad, no le dirigiría la palabra. Sólo quería un buen polvo, no estaba de ánimo para romper ilusiones, quería largarse de una buena vez.

—Busco mi ropa.

—Tu bóxer debe estar en la banqueta, a menos que alguien lo haya encontrado primero —dijo con la cara contra la almohada y asfixiando una carcajada.

—¿Cómo es qué llegó allí? Eso es...

 _«Imposible_.» A su mente acudió el momento en que el chico se deshizo de ellos y, con un movimiento osado, los lanzó sin cuidado.

—Aquí no hay una regadera o un baño, tendrás que soportar hasta llegar a tu dulce hogar. —Había alzado un poco la cabeza para advertirle, y en cuanto terminó de hablar, la dejó caer e intentó continuar durmiendo.

—Eres increíble... _—_ murmuró.

De mala gana se puso la ropa y soportó la incómoda fricción en sus partes bajas. Antes de marcharse se giró para observar al joven que le había regalado tan placentera noche y tan horrorosa mañana. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando, contrario a su costumbre, agregó:

—¿Siquiera sabes mi nombre?

—¿Siempre eres tan insoportable al despertar? —Se removió en las sábanas, enderezándose con un impulso perezoso—. Dime, ¿para qué quiero saber tú nombre? Eres un preciado cliente y no me gusta sobrepasar los límites. Soy alguien muy profesional.

¿Era en serio? Debía estar bromeando. Pero, ¿por qué lucía tan convincente?

No contestó y caminando de espaldas retrocedió. _Igual y estaba soñando_.

• • •

—¡Fue trampa! —exclamó enfadado.

—Deja de fingir, aquí el único sucio tramposo eres tú. —Kiba se defendió, con los dientes apretados, contuvo el impulso de tomar al rubio de la camiseta y aventarlo contra su estúpido novio.

—Ya paren —intervino Shino—, nos echarán de aquí si continúan actuando como locos borrachos.

—Naruto, no vale la pena discutir con el idiota de Inuzuka. —El azabache mantuvo su siempre imperturbable semblante.

—¿A quién le dices idiota? —Se levantó y esperó ser detenido por Gaara, pero el otro solo permaneció observando algo a la distancia. Tampoco es que quisiera llegar a los golpes, era fácil perder los estribos cerca de Uzumaki, por eso buscó otra forma de solucionarlo—. ¿Te sientes mal? —Movió por los hombros al pelirrojo.

—De maravilla —respondió al instante.

Sí, estaba bien. Incluso se podría considerar afortunado, no tuvo que dejar de frecuentar el bar preferido de sus amigos por la incómoda atmósfera que se crea después de mantener una relación más _cercana_ con el barman. Pero no entendía cómo a Sai podría resbalarle, con tanta naturalidad, que tuvo sexo con él la semana pasada. Ahora coqueteaba con un cliente nuevo. Algo no andaba bien con ese sujeto.

—Entonces dile a Naruto que no hicimos trampa, el balón nunca salió de la línea, y que mejor se compre unos lentes —habló irritado, y cansado de discutir sobre lo mismo desde que llegaron allí.

—Ahora vuelvo. —Ignoró por completo al amante de los perros y pasó por su lado con la cabeza baja. Por primera vez temió que su rostro reflejara lo consternado que estaba.

Los otros cuatro sólo lo observaron caminar en dirección al baño. Lo notaron un poco más callado de lo normal, quizá no era su mejor día.

• • •

Entre las palmas de sus manos, retuvo un poco de agua y sumergió su cara, se frotó las mejillas e hizo presión en sus ojos. _No debía ser así_ , _Gaara no se encariña ni desea nada más que una sola noche. Sólo se trataba de un efímero momento donde podía tocar el cielo junto a un extraño._

Pero ese desconocido ya no le era tan ajeno. Salió y se pegó a la esquina de la barra, desde ahí no lo podrían ver los demás.

—¿Tienes planes después de esto? —dijo elevando la voz.

Sai, que en ese momento le daba la espalda, giró y sonrió.

—No realmente...

• • •

Regresó sobre sus pasos para esperar al azabache. Se había encargado de meter en un taxi a Kiba, aquel descuidado chico se había excedido con el alcohol, y le hizo prometer a Shino que cuidaría de su compañero. Naruto y Sasuke se marcharon caminando; y él, con el pretexto de que había olvidado comprar cigarrillos, se zafó de su lado. Claro, el vicio no podía esperar, o era realmente su cabeza la que no encontró mejor coartada.

No era muy tarde, no pasaba de medianoche y sabía que el chico cerraría en más de una hora. No le molestaba esperar. Eso le dejaría tiempo de sobra para reflexionar si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Se quedó detrás de la ventana, observando el interior del local. ¿Por qué no podía apartar su vista de aquella delgada figura?

Debía ser por la forma en que se comunicaba con el resto. A veces poseía una expresión muy seria; cuando creía que nadie tenía los ojos puestos en él, entonces se desvanecía, y era como una hoja de papel, una que desconoce la tinta. Entonces, luego al advertir la presencia de alguien, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa confusamente amable, que no encajaba del todo en su cara, hablaba más que sus propios labios. ¿Cómo describirlos? Finos, húmedos, pálidos como su piel, perfectos. Pero los detestaba, sabía que intentaba ser siempre servicial y de ellos salían palabras gentiles, aunque su sonrisa gritaba mil cosas no tan simpáticas. Creyó que lo odiaría por ser tan hipócrita, aunque eso nunca pasó, a Gaara jamás le mintió. Con él siempre fue honesto y permitió a su lengua soltar cuanta cosa le cruzaba en la cabeza. Quedó pasmado y deseó hacerlo su cómplice solo por una noche.

Sai de nuevo destrozó sus expectativas, sus argumentos nunca aplicaron para él. De alguna extraña forma se encontró perdido en su propio juego. El pelirrojo no temía a nada, pero se descubrió sudando frío por aquel _cínico_ joven que salió del trabajo con una playera que no cubría su estómago de manera apropiada.

—¿Sabes las desventajas de trabajar en un bar? —un incrédulo Gaara iba a responder, pero no le dio tiempo—. Después de salir es un poco tonto invitarles una copa... ¿Quieres ir a bailar?

—Yo no bailo. —Era la definición perfecta de _piedra_ cuando se trataba de música.

—Por supuesto que sí, tú tienes el ritmo. Lo sé de primera mano. —Tomó su muñeca y caminó por delante mientras lo dirigía a un destino que desconocía, y que sospechaba no le agradaría en absoluto.

Un par de calles arriba, con paso promedio, y el aire fresco golpeando sus rostros, llegaron a un sofocante lugar.

Sabaku no Gaara negó más de tres veces con la cabeza. _Estaba loco si creyó que él se metería ahí._

—Relájate —le aconsejó con una sonrisa.

Entraron. Enseguida, sus oídos fueron atacados por los golpes estridentes de la batería y los rasgueos feroces a las cuerdas de una guitarra eléctrica. Tragó saliva para no dar la vuelta.

Decir que había gente era poco, parecía que todos en la ciudad fueron a meterse allí. ¿Qué no tenían algo mejor que hacer? _Todos eran unos animales enfermos_.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Su voz sin vida salió trémula para sorpresa de ambos chicos.

Estaban en el centro de aquella multitud o, al menos, así lo creyó, luego de voltear a todos lados y no ver la puerta por la que ingresaron. Se sentía acorralado. Cuando el azabache se detuvo y dejó de guiarlo, perdió el rumbo.

Sai alzó las manos a la altura de su cabeza y agitó los hombros. _Estaba bailando como si nada, como si no importara más que eso._

La música retumbaba sin un fin aparente. La voz de la persona que cantaba era aguda y probablemente se trataba de un chico. Sabía que por algún lado debía haber una banda tocando. Era embriagante, sus sentidos se sentían torpes y su pie fue marcando el ritmo. En su vida había movido más que la cabeza ante una canción que le gustara. Su naturaleza era discreta, su instinto le pedía mantenerse atento y jamás demostrar debilidad. Pero ya estaba jodidamente extraviado.

No era consciente, pero se movía, se movía por todas partes y su cuerpo era muy ligero. Tan extraño y fantástico, Sai le ayudó a no hacer el ridículo. ¿Pero qué importaba? Nadie los miraba.

Bajaron juntos al suelo y también brincaron. Sus cabellos se agitaron y cantaron aquella letra tan brutal y carente de sentido. No importaba nada más, sus cuerpos tomaron el control por completo y se atrajeron como imanes de polo opuesto. Ya conocían el recorrido de la piel ajena, no era nada nuevo y se alegraron de que aquella sucia familiaridad estuviera presente, tan intensa que se apoderaba de su cordura. Querían follar ahí mismo, pero se conformaron con juntar sus labios y apretar en sus puños la ropa contraria.

 _«Suficiente»,_ pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Gaara lo despegó de sí con brusquedad y tomó su mano.

Se echaron a correr sin soltarse. Empujaron un montón de hombros y recibieron unas no muy bonitas palabras. Quizá sudaron la prudencia, porque al primer callejón con apariencia desolada se fueron a meter y se reclamaron sin una pizca de paciencia. No es que no supieran que podrían meterse en problemas; ninguno cargaba condones ni lubricante, ignoraron que, de esperar un poco más, gozarían de la privacidad y la comodidad de un colchón. Nada de eso era necesario. Lo que ahora ameritaba la situación, era deshacerse de sus pantalones y frotar ambos miembros. Se besaron, y su saliva dejó un desastre en sus labios.

 _No era suficiente._

Se repelieron de repente, apresurándose a arreglar sus desdichados pantalones. Ahora fue el turno de Sai de estirar la mano. Gaara no lo pensó mucho y volvió a encontrarse corriendo.

¿A qué se debía aquella inexplicable adrenalina? Surgió cuando ambos descubrieron lo compatibles que eran sus cuerpos y lo mucho que disfrutaban cuando estaban cerca. Había tiempo de sobra, tenían el resto de la noche, pero lo querían ya.

Con manos temblorosas, Sai abrió la puerta, al cerrarla se encendió la llama que en realidad solo había permanecido inerte.

—Vamos a mi habitación —sugirió rompiendo el caliente beso que le regalaba el pelirrojo en el cuello.

Se deslizó de su agarre y se dirigió a la primera puerta.

—Ahí no —lo detuvo—, ven, sube.

Atravesaron las escaleras con rapidez. Arriba se topó con una sala pequeña y vislumbró una cocina.

—Al fondo a la derecha... Y serás completamente mío. —Se mordió el labio dejándolo por un instante blanco.

• • •

Los milagros existen, o al menos eso pensó el pelirrojo. Se sentía transparente, liviano y profundamente tranquilo.

No había mal humor y no sintió la necesidad de regresar a su departamento antes de que el azabache despertara. ¿Así se sentían las segundas ocasiones? Quizá se debía a que se trataba de Sai, ese chico era el más cínico que jamás hubiese conocido antes. _De no ser así, entonces todo este tiempo se perdió del paraíso por conformarse con tocar el cielo._

—También puedes despertar de forma silenciosa —susurró pasando sus dedos fríos sobre la nuca del de ojos esmeraldas—. Eres hermoso.

Vaya, en verdad estaba muy cansado. Sai se consideraba desafortunado. Su sentido común parecía no ser muy _usual_ para nadie; sus amigos, en ocasiones, le insinuaban que debía hablar con más tacto, que las palabras podrían llegar a herir. Él no sabía que tan cierto era aquello, ya que nunca le causaron daño unas simples palabras. Para él, lo que era doloroso eran las acciones.

No le gustaba que creyeran que fingía, que mentía, y tal vez le molestaba, porque a veces ni él sabía si lo que decía era lo que realmente sentía. El lenguaje no siempre le servía para comunicarse. No lo sabía utilizar de la manera correcta, y en ocasiones le agobiaban las miradas extrañas que recibía. Sí, quizá no era bueno hablando, pero entendía. _Y lo que comprendía es que nunca encontraría a alguien que lo entendiera a él._

Ya se había dado por vencido, se había resignado a que los chicos corrieran despavoridos a la primera semana de convivir con él. Apenas conocían un poco de su mundo, se asustaban, y quizá hasta llegaban a odiarlo. Por eso los llevaba a aquella habitación que quedaba debajo de su piso, muchos la utilizaban como una especie de bodega o almacén donde guardaban cosas sin mucha importancia, él instaló una cama y ahí llevaba a todos sus amantes. No era tan ingenuo como para invitarlos a su verdadero hogar, podrían no ser tan confiables como creía.

—Aún estás soñando...

—Quizá, Gaara.

* * *

 **N/A:** Capítulo especial, me divertí mucho al escribir de ellos (hace meses que tengo esta parte en borradores), antes no me gustaba el GaaraSai, pero descubrí que los puedo llegar a adorar.

Un agradecimiento especial a Valdemirt; yo sigo luchando en la constante e interminable guerra de la 'buena redacción', hasta ahora creo que ya me estoy desilusionando **xD**

¡Mil gracias por leer!


	19. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

* * *

Mientras esperaban en la parada de autobús, Shino aprovechó para narrar su relación con Kiba.

—Llegó cuando tenía dieciséis años al pueblo donde vivía, Konoha —su voz adquirió un todo nostálgico y agregó—: Era un chico con mucha energía y lleno de seguridad en sí mismo. Por obvias razones no me agradó.

Neji asintió para no interrumpir el relato.

—Después descubrí su amor por los animales y respeto hacia la naturaleza, esa fue una de las razones por las que comenzó a interesarme. —Prefirió no entrar en detalles y saltó al punto relevante—. Cuando me declaré y me rechazó, me propuse no incomodarlo de nuevo y alejarme de él, pero algo sucedió que transformó mis planes.

•

•

•

 _Al abrir la puerta del aula, notó la atmósfera enrarecida, intentó no prestarle atención y se dirigió a su pupitre._

 _Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Kiba, lo encontró muy quieto y en silencio._

 _No era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado, perdido en sus pensamientos; pero en esta ocasión no parecía que estuviera reflexionando, más bien, daba la impresión de que su mente estaba en blanco._

 _La curiosidad le carcomía, pero recordó que debía dejarlo en paz, que su presencia en la vida de Inuzuka no era bienvenida._

 _Estuvo así todo el día, hasta que el timbre sonó y los estudiantes, en orden, salieron a los pasillos para marcharse a sus hogares o para dirigirse a sus respectivos talleres. En cambio, Kiba se quedó sentado, con una mano bajo la barbilla y mirando el pizarrón._

• • •

 _Al día siguiente, el chico no se presentó. Los profesores no explicaron su ausencia y nadie preguntó el motivo._

 _Shino quería acercarse a los compañeros que los últimos días tenían más contacto con Kiba._

 _Fue hasta el tercer día de su inasistencia a clases que se decidió a investigar._

 _Se acercó a una de sus compañeras, le tomó a la chica por sorpresa su repentino interés, pero sin motivos para desconfiar le confesó que Kiba no contestaba los mensajes que le enviaban y le dio su dirección cuando se la pidió._

 _«¿Podrías decirle que estamos preocupados por él?», le dijo antes de que se marchara._

 _Pensó que ellos debían hacerlo personalmente, le molestó su indiferencia hacia cualquier situación que atravesara Kiba, aunque no se negó; después de todo, no entendía muy bien lo que implicaba la amistad._

• • •

 _Observó el papel con la dirección escrita con tinta rosa, había estado dando vueltas en el vecindario sin encontrar la casa de Kiba. Soltó el aire con resignación y se dijo que al día siguiente lo intentaría de nuevo._

 _Había dado unos cinco pasos cuando escuchó unos cristales quebrarse._

 _Su instinto de supervivencia le aconsejó que se retirara del lugar, pero tenía una fuerte corazonada._

 _Intentó buscar la fuente del sonido y metiéndose en un callejón sin salida lo encontró._

 _Había una botella de vidrio partida a la mitad en el suelo, y un chico tumbado junto a ella._

 _Reconoció la figura de Kiba; mientras se acercaba al chico, en su cabeza se formularon mil preguntas, pero no hubo necesidad de expulsarlas. Al tenerlo a unos metros y distinguir su expresión entre las sombras, las respuestas llegaron lentamente._

 _Se pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros y lo llevó hasta el parque, desconocía en donde vivía y su compañero parecía que no hablaría por más que preguntara. Por eso lo arrastró hasta allí._

 _Lo sentó en una banca y se quedó frente a él. Permanecieron largo rato en aquella posición hasta que una mujer joven reconoció a Kiba y se acercó a ellos. Disculpándose se lo llevó como antes él lo sostuvo, no le dijo la relación o parentesco que tenían, pero intuyó que era su hermana._

• • •

 _Veinticuatro horas después, Shino se encontraba, por fin, frente a la puerta del hogar de su compañero. Abrió la misma chica del parque y lo dejó pasar cuando le comentó que le llevaba los apuntes de las clases que había perdido._

 _«El lunes regresará a la escuela, te agradezco el que hayas venido, lo mejor es que se ponga al corriente», le dijo cuándo lo guiaba a la habitación de su hermano._

 _Al entrar encontró todo muy ordenado, no esperaba que un chico tan imperativo fuera tan organizado._

 _Kiba estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra el colchón y lo miraba con unos ojos hinchados por, supuso, dormir tanto._

— _¿Tomaste notas por mí? —cuestionó con voz ronca._

 _Después de la declaración, se mantuvo observando a Shino, y en todo el tiempo en que lo analizó, nunca lo vio utilizando sus cuadernos para anotar lo que el profesor explicaba._

— _No. Puedo enseñarte lo que vimos. —Sin esperar su aprobación comenzó a sacar sus libros._

 _Kiba lo escrutó antes de acercarse a su escritorio y pedirle que se sentara a su lado._

 _A grandes rasgos, le enseñó todo lo que se perdió en la semana; como estaban por terminar el curso, les llevó el resto de la tarde._

 _Cuando el sol se ocultó ya habían terminado y Kiba le ofreció que se quedara a cenar._

 _Era tarde, sus padres quizá estaban preocupados, pero aceptó._

 _Inuzuka envuelto en una soledad singular, que no lo había abandonado desde aquel día en la escuela, lo llevó a la mesa donde le sirvió un poco de arroz._

 _Se escuchaban pasos en el piso de arriba, la madre de Kiba debía estar en su habitación y su hermana había salido porque la llamaron de emergencia en la clínica donde era empleada._

— _¿Siempre comes solo? —preguntó de repente._

— _No, Akama… —guardó silencio antes de completar su frase._

 _Quería insistir, pero notó que se ponía pálido y decidió no molestarlo más._

• • •

 _Su regreso a clases fue un evento que terminó pasando desapercibido. El chico continuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido; hablaba con todos con normalidad y pronto olvidaron la rareza de su carácter antes de su ausencia. Solo Shino percibía la sobreactuación en sus movimientos y la torpe sonrisa que se esmeraba en retener en su rostro._

 _Cuando llegó la hora de gimnasia, el chico amante de los insectos, después de cumplir con las actividades fue a refrescarse la cara y a beber un poco de agua._

— _¿Puedes ir hoy a mi casa?_

 _La voz de Kiba a su espalda lo tomó por sorpresa._

 _Su expresión no delataba sus intenciones, pero oportunidad como esa, no tendría dos veces. Asintió sin preguntar el motivo de la invitación._

• • •

 _Dos semanas habían transcurrido y se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación de Kiba._

— _¿Tienes una mascota? —preguntó mientras hurgaba en un cajón que tenía debajo de la cama._

 _Creyó que encontraría revistas de mujeres desnudas, algún film pornográfico u otros objetos con carácter sexual._

 _Kiba despegó la vista de la consola._

— _Tenía —murmuró._

 _Se levantó y volvió a meter los juguetes y pelotas en la caja._

 _Sus charlas siempre eran así de superficiales, mataban el tiempo encerrados en aquellas cuatro paredes, leyendo cómics y, de vez en cuando, jugando con el pequeño aparato electrónico._

• • •

 _Faltaban dos semanas para que sus días como estudiantes terminaran; hasta ahora, ninguno tenía planes de ir a la universidad, entonces pasaría tiempo antes de que volvieran a un salón de clases._

 _Shino comenzaba a impacientarse, casi todas las tardes las pasaba junto a Kiba, pero apenas y había logrado conocer más del chico._

 _Fue uno de aquellos últimos días que llegó a la casa de Inuzuka y se enteró que estaría solo hasta el día siguiente._

— _Tomaron unas pequeñas vacaciones de mí —se encogió de hombros al explicarle._

 _Rompiendo la rutina se instalaron en la sala y miraron televisión._

— _¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?_

 _Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, fue de forma natural, como si hubiera sido algo premeditado por el destino, aunque hasta ese momento la idea ni siquiera pasó por la cabeza del chico._

 _Kiba continuó con la vista fija en la pantalla. A excepción de sus rostros iluminados por el televisor, lo demás estaba en tinieblas. El sol se había ocultado y en ningún momento se levantaron para encender alguna bombilla._

— _Shino —alzó la voz para que lo escuchara de entre el ruido del programa que miraban—, ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo?_

 _El nombrado creyó que se refería a sus sentimientos, como antes se había confesado, pensó que intentaba preguntar si lo que sentía era hasta el punto de lo sexual._

— _Sí —respondió sin inmutarse._

— _Nunca he estado con un chico —habló como si le debiera una explicación—, y hasta ahora no me interesa estarlo… pero podría hacerlo si tú quieres._

— _¿Una relación puramente física? —cuestionó ocultando la decepción que sentía._

— _No, una relación no. —Su ceño se frunció al pronunciarlo._

 _Shino sabía que su comportamiento inusual tenía una razón de ser, y estaría muy mal aprovecharse de él consciente de la situación._

 _Si en el futuro juzgaban sus acciones como nefastas, se mantendría callado, con la cabeza baja y se tragaría por siempre las palabras que pensaba: «No tendré otra oportunidad»._

• • •

 _Le había pedido que lo acompañara a dar un paseo, lo que creyó sería una visita al parque de la vecindad, se convirtió en un viaje a los límites del pueblo. Llegaron hasta uno de los terrenos hostiles que flanqueaban la carretera._

— _¿Crees que un perro doméstico pueda sobrevivir un mes fuera de casa?_

 _Quizá otra persona le hubiera aconsejado a Kiba que regresaran, pero Aburame amaba la naturaleza en su estado más salvaje y seguiría al chico hasta que le pidiera detenerse._

— _Puede ser —contestó buscando con la mirada 'algo', pero no sabía exactamente qué._

— _Akamaru es mi mejor amigo —su voz salió trémula y con notable esfuerzo._

 _El aficionado a los insectos detuvo sus pasos al comprender una de las respuestas que tanto ansiaba descubrir, cobró sentido parte de su realidad. Todo el tiempo fue un sustituto._

— _¿Qué pasó con él?_

 _Temía enterarse de más, quería seguir en aquel dulce sueño._

— _Mi madre prometió que podría visitar a mi padre, pero me di cuenta que estaba engañándome._

 _Como estaba unos metros por delante, Shino casi no lo escuchó y se acercó hasta que su pecho quedó a pocos centímetros de la espalda del otro. Con una de sus manos frotó el brazo de Kiba para infundirle ánimos._

 _El contacto lo estremeció, pero no se apartó._

— _Tomé mis ahorros y a Akamaru, viajé hasta la ciudad donde vivía y de la que siempre me habló. No estaba ahí. Entonces le llamé y le pedí que me dijera dónde podía encontrarlo._

 _Cuando lo escuchaba hablar, podía reproducir las imágenes con facilidad en su cabeza. Veía a Kiba tomando un taxi que permitía mascotas, luego en una caseta telefónica con Akamaru afuera esperando a que terminara de hablar._

— _Su voz cambió, se volvió fría y dijo que no lo buscara. Me colgó._

 _Se imaginó al chico agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos de Akamaru, estirando los brazos para acariciar su cabeza y orejas._

— _No me di por vencido, llamé a mi madre y le pedí que me dijera dónde vivía, se negó y me exigió que regresara cuanto antes, pero la amenacé jurando que no volvería hasta ver a mi padre._

 _Podía ver con claridad al perro jalando la correa, asustado al verlo tan enfadado e intentando llamar su atención para distraerlo de sus penas._

— _Al final cedió. Viajé dos horas más, aunque ya era muy tarde, supuse que mi padre no tendría problema en dejarme dormir en su casa._

 _A su mente acudió un Kiba buscando un trasporte que permitiera subir mascotas, el tren no era una opción._

— _Vivía en un departamento de un edificio de seis plantas, la persona que se encargaba de cuidar el lugar me dijo que Akamaru no podía ingresar. Me sorprendió, creí que mi padre tendría mascotas. No tuve más remedio y lo até en un poste._

 _Al estar a su espalda, no veía su rostro, pero intuyó que estaría haciendo la misma expresión de aquel día, mientras lo ataba y le prometía que al día siguiente regresaría por él, pidiéndole que soportara una noche._

— _No me abrió mi padre, me abrió una mujer joven, sus ojos me estudiaron con curiosidad y lo llamó antes de que pudiera preguntar algo. No estaba feliz de verme allí._

 _No dijo más, pero la escena se proyectó una y otra vez en la cabeza de Shino. El disgusto en las facciones del hombre, la nueva esposa intentando mediar entre ambos, procurando ser dulce y después presentándole a su hermanastro, quizá era uno, tal vez dos. No importaba._

— _Era obvio que no me quedaría allí sin ser bienvenido, ¿no? —preguntó en un tono amargo._

 _Lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a girarse, Kiba no se opuso._

 _Contempló entre las sombras los labios apretados que formaban una fina línea._

— _Dejé a Akamaru en el poste, me vio salir y me ladró, pero no me detuve por él._

 _Su padre bajando tras él, furioso por aquel desplante, más cuando su esposa intentó ser amable, gritándole que se detuviera y luego un gruñido a su espalda tomándolo por sorpresa. Akamaru estaba dispuesto a atacarlo si se acercaba._

— _Pasé la noche sin problemas frente a un santuario. Al medio día regresé por Akamaru, estaba con la lengua fuera por la sed, pero se alegró al verme de regreso._

 _El perro agitando la cola, con la correa apretándole de los jalones que daba por querer lamer la cara de Kiba, tan contento porque estuviera de vuelta._

— _Ni siquiera se molestó porque lo dejé olvidado. De camino a casa me sentía mal por mi padre e ignoré a Akamaru._

 _Sumido en sus fúnebres pensamientos, deprimido, enojado, decepcionado de todo el mundo. Con una mano en su mejilla mientras observa por la ventana y el aire agitándole los cortos cabellos._

— _Le pedí al chofer que me bajara aquí, no quería ver a mi madre y hermana._

 _Pudo ver como a la luz del atardecer Kiba y su mascota se plantaban en el mismo sitio donde se hallaban ahora._

— _Quería sacar todo lo que sentía, me pasó por la mente golpear a Akamaru, pero en cambio me desquité con el suelo._

 _Se imaginó el polvo que levantó con cada golpe que daba._

— _Intentó detenerme, pero no le hice caso. Cuando terminé, se había ido._


	20. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

* * *

—La segunda ocasión, ¿cómo sucedió?

Debía admitir que Neji era un tipo valiente, no todos soportarían escuchar el pasado de su pareja y menos de los labios de aquel que influyó tanto en su actual relación, todo para ayudarlo a superar una prueba que debía atravesar por sí mismo.

—Desconozco los motivos, solo te puedo contar que ese día lo pasé a su lado. No pude hacer mucho por Kiba.

El castaño asintió, con tanta nueva información, entendió algo: _lo suyo no fue mera casualidad._

—También lo piensas, ¿no? —dijo de repente—. Que me aproveché de su vulnerabilidad.

Deseó poder mirar sus ojos, así sabría que responder.

—Todos lo hacen de una u otra forma, que lo quieras no significa que sería la excepción.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio. Su encuentro había llegado al final.

—Es aquí.

• • •

Se mantuvo callado en todo momento, sin interrumpir y sin exigir una explicación más larga.

Ahora podía entender a Shino. No estaba obsesionado con Kiba como al principio creyó. Intentó no molestarlo, ser una sombra en su vida, pero se le presentó la oportunidad de tener más. ¿Quién se negaría?

Su rostro estaba oculto mientras hablaba, pero su dolor se podía oler en el aire. Uno que se adhirió a su piel para que no lo olvidara.

Un chico de dieciséis se enamoró de su compañero, para cualquiera no tendría sentido, pero él era especial, más especial que Neji. Para Aburame, el amor no dependía de un género, hombre o mujer, no le importaba el exterior.

Cuando Inuzuka dijo que era su primera vez con un chico, no era mentira del todo, con Neji fue consensuado, consciente hasta la médula. Pero entonces, ¿qué papel había interpretado Shino?

Podría jurar por su propia sangre que no significó nada, que lo que hubo entre ambos estaba a la deriva en un abismo. La realidad es que la puerta que Shino abrió, fue la que le permitió entrar de forma tan sencilla, con tanta naturalidad que olvidaron los prejuicios que los rodearían hasta romperlos.

¿Qué habría pasado sin Aburame? Tal vez, ahora no estarían juntos.

Quizá admitir aquellos sentimientos para Kiba habría sido contradictorio, y Neji no habría soportado permanecer a su lado con tantas dudas de por medio.

Lo llamó cobarde por esperar el tiempo adecuado, pero más equivocado no podía estar. Neji no esperó como Shino, con la sensación de ser dañino a la última persona que deseaba lastimar, con el rechazo manifestándose entre sus cuerpos unidos a la fuerza, con la promesa de nada y la esperanza de algún día entrar a su corazón.

« _Tómalo o déjalo_ », fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicó. Un reclamo y amenaza, Shino no se daría por vencido hasta comprender que el momento adecuado jamás llegaría.

Ya no quería escapar, ¿quién diría que la mejor forma de hacerlo lo traería al inicio de todo?

Lo tomaría por completo.

• • •

Observó a la mujer que tenía delante, ésta ya estaba levantando el teléfono para informar de su presencia.

—¿Puedo hablar con mi padre? —dijo confirmando sus sospechas.

• • •

Lo guió hasta la oficina de Hizashi, bastante asombrada por las bonitas facciones del joven. Estaba acostumbrada a la expresión dura de su jefe, nunca imaginó que aquellos rasgos casi idénticos a los suyos, podrían ser tan delicados en un rostro apacible.

Cuando llegaron su padre estaba al teléfono y le indicó con gestos que esperara.

La secretaria se marchó y Neji aprovechó para observar el interior mientras el mayor despachaba a un cliente.

Recordaba el orden y la blancura de las paredes hasta resultarle enfermizas; los muebles de caoba habían sido renovados, muestra de la prosperidad en los negocios de su padre.

Al terminar de hablar, unos segundos le sucedieron a sus palabras:

—¿Qué pasa, Neji?

Los ojos perla que heredó en forma y color se negaron a mirarlo directamente.

—Ha pasado algo de tiempo… Lamento venir a importunar en medio del trabajo —dijo corrigiendo la forma de dirigirse a Hizashi.

—¿Necesitas dinero? —preguntó sin esperar a que terminara de explicarse.

No le sorprendió su conclusión.

—No —sonrió y casi perdió el valor de continuar—. Un amigo necesita…

Se puso de pie ignorando a Neji. No podía creer que esperara recibir algo de él para uno de sus amantes, no creía que fuera tan descarado.

—La persona que amo necesita toda la ayuda posible —no iba a parar hasta que escuchara—. Padre, él es la persona de la estoy enamorado. Es la persona por la que tu hijo daría la vida…

No era la primera vez que sus intentos para alcanzar a su familia habían sido en vano, conocía esa sensación. Por más que hablara no habría respuesta.

El mayor levantó el teléfono con la intención de llamar a seguridad, sin embargo, el chico recordó esa acción y le arrebató el aparato antes de que pudiera marcar.

—Tú no eres como su padre, tú estuviste ahí, gran parte de lo que soy de lo debo a ti. Confío que no me dejarás solo cuando más te necesito.

No estaba muerto, por más que fingieran que su existencia en este mundo se había evaporado, no podían negar lo evidente.

Hasta ese momento intentó mantener la compostura, si comenzaba a perder el sentido realmente se convertiría en un espíritu que atormentaba a Hizashi. No deseaba ser un problema, un fracaso en la vida de sus progenitores.

—Padre… ¿En verdad me darás la espalda?

Con lentitud se aflojó la corbata, aquel traje tan impecable y caro le comenzó a resultar sofocante. Neji había sido su más grande orgullo, el hijo perfecto, el que acataba las reglas a la primera, sin protestas ni quejas. Nunca lo ocupó realmente, su hijo siempre aparentó ser independiente y arreglárselas por su cuenta, pensó que Neji podría solo, creyó que su trabajo había terminado antes de empezar. Que equivocado estuvo, siempre miró lo que le convenía.

Como padre fue un fracaso, lo mejor fue convencerse de que había terminado, pero no podía hacer oídos sordos a la súplica de su hijo, no cuando por primera vez pedía algo.

Se daba cuenta que lo estaba sepultando en vida, sus errores no podían enmendarse, pero los que cometiera a partir de ahora le pesarían el doble.

• • •

Permaneció sentado frente a él, con los nervios de punta, sintiendo cada segundo como una eternidad.

Hizashi colgó y soltó un suspiro. Había hecho todo lo posible.

Su hijo lo miró a punto de asaltarlo con preguntas y antes de que dijera algo, se adelantó:

—Lo soltarán, pero la próxima vez no tendremos tanta suerte.

Su red de contactos era tan amplia como diversa.

Cuando Neji se presentó frente al edificio donde albergaban a los perros callejeros y a los que habían sido denunciados, preguntó por Akamaru, y tal como le aseguró Shino, estaba allí, pero se negaban a entregárselo.

La primera vez que se escapó, fue a la casa del padre de Kiba, le saltó encima y lograron apartarlo antes de que lo lastimara. Pensaron que quería atacarlo, pero Akamaru sabía que lo que el chico necesitaba, más que nada en el mundo, era a su padre. Lo llevaron a un albergue y por la placa que tenía en su collar lo identificaron, llamaron a sus dueños para informarles lo que sucedió, no podían dejarlo estar por ahí sin supervisión, creían que era peligroso y si se negaban a tomar la responsabilidad, lo sacrificarían.

Cuando la madre de Kiba escuchó lo que pasó, se negó a recibir de nuevo a Akamaru, pero su hija mayor intentó hacerla cambiar de opinión. _«Lo conocemos desde cachorro, ha estado con nosotros toda su vida, algo debió ocurrir, no puede de la nada agredir a alguien. No lo abandonaremos, cuando lo trajimos a casa fue porque lo cuidaríamos hasta el final_ », fueron las palabras de Hana. Pero la mayor, no podía permitir que todo continuara saliéndose de control. Tenía suficiente con su hijo, no necesitaba más problemas a la lista enorme que representaba Kiba, por eso le ocultó su paradero y le hizo creer que se había perdido. Sin embargo, el chico se convenció que había huido de él, se sentía miserable. Al ver que en lugar de solucionar un problema, sino, que habían incrementado los demás, se vio obligada a intervenir para que Akamaru regresara a casa. Lo dejaron salir bajo muchas condiciones.

La segunda vez, Kiba recién se había mudado a su actual departamento, había encontrado un empleo y su madre no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo partir a la ciudad. Al poco tiempo de la mudanza decidió hacer una visita a su padre por su cumpleaños, no respondía sus llamadas, pero al tenerlo enfrente no podía rechazarlo de nuevo, deseaba hacer las paces con él. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que había cambiado de departamento. Fue como una bofetada limpia en el rostro, más fuerte que todas las que su madre le había dado en toda su vida. Ese día no llegó a casa, y cuando lo hizo, Akamaru se había escapado para buscarlo. Lo volvieron a atrapar y al reconocerlo lo retuvieron por un tiempo, después llamaron a Kiba y le advirtieron que a la próxima no regresaría con él.

No estaba enterado de que había atacado a su padre, su madre y hermana lo habían mantenido oculto hasta aquel día. ¿Qué fue lo que sintió? Se sintió profundamente herido, traicionado de nuevo por su madre, decepcionado por Akamaru. Pero cuando fue a recogerlo, y sus brillantes ojos lo observaron con la inocencia con lo que ningún humano lo miraría jamás, lo abrazó con fuerza y le pidió perdón. Todo había sudo culpa suya, Akamaru no lastimaría a su padre, porque entendía lo mucho que lo amaba, solo intentaba aligerar su dolor, era el único que hacía más que intentarlo. Le prometió que no le volvería a dar razones para preocuparlo, _pero de nuevo lo hizo_.

Por eso Neji buscó a su padre, rogándole que moviera sus conexiones e hiciera que Akamaru regresara con Kiba. Lo logró.

• • •

Una chica con un par de años más que él, le entregó a Akamaru.

—¿Inuzuka Kiba? —preguntó con cierta duda.

—No, soy un amigo. ¿Pueden dármelo a mí?

La joven lo examinó con cuidado, intentando no parecer desconfiada.

—Akamaru es espléndido, se portó muy bien todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí —aclaró lo mucho que se encariñó con él—. Me enteré que antes había sido reportado por agresividad, aún no me lo puedo creer, es un muchacho increíble…

Notó ternura en su mirada y una expresión muy dulce cada vez que hablaba.

—Lo es, me aseguraré que no vuelva a escapar.

—¿Se lo darás a su dueño? —lo interrumpió—. No quiero ser entrometida, tengo órdenes de entregárselo a la primera persona que venga a recogerlo, pero Akamaru estuvo bastante triste y decaído…

—No te preocupes, Kiba lo adora tanto como él.

Sin apartar la mirada habló:

—Cuando te vio no reaccionó como imaginé, te reconoce, aunque no eres a quien esperaba… Pero, parece que está muy seguro que tú lo llevarás con su dueño, con la persona que tanto quiere. ¿Puedo confiar en que lo harás?

—Lo haré, gracias por cuidar de él.

Dedicándole una sonrisa amable, terminó de firmar los papeles, antes de marcharse preguntó si Kiba había intentado sacar a Akamaru.

—Sí, llamó diez veces, y antes de que llegaras, me enteré que estuvo aquí dos horas hablando con el encargado. Dijo que regresaría mañana, y todos los días siguientes hasta que se lo dieran.

Al instante su rostro se iluminó, bajó la mirada y asintió. Sabía que Kiba jamás se rendiría.

Con su padre, con Akamaru, con él. Aunque no lo merecieran, aunque su fidelidad no alcanzara a la contraria, aunque estuviera tan mal como él. La persona que amaba, tenía mil errores, pero sus virtudes opacaban cualquier defecto.

—Son buenos amigos. Es mejor que me vaya ahora, un taxi nos está esperando y si demoró más, Akamaru se volverá a escapar o Kiba vendrá a intentar robarlo.

La chica sonrió y se despidió de ambos.


	21. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

* * *

Era bueno en combate, sabía un par de movimientos para zafarse de los agresores; dominaba el chino y el coreano, había aprendido de botánica a los catorce años, pero con todo, no era capaz de tocar el timbre de la casa de Kiba.

Bajó la mirada para observar a Akamaru que estaba atento a sus acciones, esperando a que hiciera los honores. « _Anda, tú puedes_ » parecía que decía con aquella expresión tan empática.

—Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, espero algún día aprender de ti —dijo, con sinceridad, al canino que solo movió las orejas en respuesta.

Expulsó el aire con lentitud e intentó sonreír para infundirse ánimos; por puro instinto se arregló el cuello de la camisa azul zafiro que vestía y se sacudió el polvo inexistente de las mangas. « _Venga, solo me aseguraré que Akamaru esté en brazos de Kiba y me marcho_ », pensó para tranquilizarse. El rechazo mutuo todavía estaba fresco en su memoria.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo ahora? En el taxi morías por llegar —le susurró a Akamaru, deseando que se pusiera a ladrar y así ahorrarle el tiempo que estaba perdiendo por la decidía—. Lo sé, no me mires de esa forma —exasperado volvió a suspirar—, quiero asegurarme que ambos se encuentren bien y la única solución implica ahogar esta horrible cobardía.

Cerró los ojos un instante. Estiró la mano para apretar el botón circular que hizo timbrar el interior del departamento. Fue contando los segundos hasta que tuvo a Kiba delante.

Lo primero que hizo el menor al abrir la puerta, fue perderse en los ojos perla de Neji, por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró a Akamaru y antes de ponerse en cuclillas para tomarlo entre sus brazos, lo miró con una expresión de incredulidad. « _¿Cómo es posible?_ », se dibujó en su rostro con lentitud.

• • •

Las primeras palabras que recuerda tragar en su interior, fue en su séptimo cumpleaños. Sus padres le regalaron un volumen completo de ciencias naturales, esperaba un juego de mesa, algún rompecabezas o monopoly; no varios libros pesados y gruesos con imágenes muy realistas que parecían que en cualquier descuido saltarían a la vida. Con una sonrisa fingida dio las gracias por el presente y cuando le preguntaron si era lo que esperaba, asintió sin mirarlos a los ojos.

La segunda ocasión que mintió, fue en el hospital, mientras le enyesaban un brazo, le pidieron que avisara cuando doliera, soportó en silencio sin atreverse a emitir queja alguna, se arrepintió al sentir el sudor frío bajar por su espalda, pero fue incapaz de hablar.

La tercera fue en su último año escolar, comenzó a juntarse con un chico muy lindo, su nombre era Haku, era una persona muy amable para existir en un mundo tan cruel; nunca fue capaz de decirle lo especial que se había vuelto para él. Un día desapareció y no supo más del chico.

Por eso, mientras Kiba abrazaba a su mascota que lo saludaba con efusividad, se prometió no quedarse callado de nuevo.

—Lo lamento, por favor, no te rindas conmigo. —Sabía que era imprudente interrumpir aquel encuentro, que podía esperar hasta que todo se calmara, pero de hacerlo después, quizá perdería el valor.

Con cuidado frotó el pelaje blanco de Akamaru y este, escabulléndose de sus caricias, logró apartarse y meterse al departamento, con el aparente pretexto de ir por sus croquetas.

Kiba se levantó y se acercó a una distancia prudente.

El mayor de ambos aprovechando que tenía su completa atención, expulsó:

—No soy el único que mintió, tampoco soy mejor que tú por ello. Es la primera vez que quiero luchar por algo. Estoy acostumbrado a resignarme y a dar media vuelta hasta encontrar otro camino más sencillo.

Conseguir la aprobación de sus padres, ni siquiera lo intentó. Una relación estable, prefirió aquellas de una noche. Solucionar sus problemas de ansiedad, se rindió e ignoró su propia miseria.

—Neji...

Podía notar que algo en él había cambiado, nunca creyó que realmente deseara ayudarlo. Hasta ese momento tenía la impresión que era el único que hacía algo por mantener a flote su relación, más bien, se había convencido que al ser el que amaba con mayor intensidad, entonces era su responsabilidad hacer que funcionara; pero cuando el castaño lo llamó mentiroso y dudó de lo que sentía, se dio cuenta que estaba agotado, que no podía lograrlo por más que lo intentara. Sus esfuerzos nunca rendían frutos, y Neji se lo estaba recordando; pero ahora era diferente, el chico distante del que se enamoró, ahora parecía tan cerca que no era necesario estirar la mano para alcanzarlo.

—Quiero estar contigo, tomar todo de ti, lo bueno y lo malo. No permitiré que nuestros miedos interfieran. Que sea una fuerza superior la que nos separe, o seas tú pidiéndome que no vuelva.

Su cabeza aún daba vueltas, hace un momento estaba lamentándose por Akamaru y por lo mal que todo resultaba en su vida, ahora todo estaba en su lugar, incluso, en una mejor posición.

Por eso, aprovechando su buena fortuna, recorrió la distancia que los separaba, y que antes no fue capaz de eliminar, para abrazar a Neji.

—Gracias, gracias —susurró cerca de su oído.

No estaba en su naturaleza refugiarse en los demás, pero el cuello de Kiba era el lugar más cómodo con el que se había topado. Se sentía bien, tranquilo y sin la necesidad apremiante de salir huyendo, por eso con fuerza sus brazos lo envolvieron.

—No te dejaré, no lo haré —habló antes de recargar todo su peso en el cuerpo contrario.

El menor no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba escuchar eso hasta que las palabras salieron de los labios de Neji.

Cuanto habría deseado que su padre se lo dijera, cuanto habría dado porque la persona que tanto admiraba lo aceptara sin importar nada más. Ahora que el chico que anhelaba se lo prometía, sintió como si fuese libre. Curioso, había encontrado su libertad en la compañía de un hombre.

—Tampoco te dejaré. —Se aseguró de eliminar de una vez por todas cualquier duda en su pareja y aprovechó para recordarse que él nunca se daba por vencido con lo que amaba.

•

•

•

 _En todo el trayecto solo veía el pavimento y las líneas blancas bajo sus pies, se había echado a correr sin rumbo fijo, para cuando se encontró sin aliento se percató que estaba en un lugar desconocido._

 _Gracias a la luz de las farolas no estaba caminando entre tinieblas, porque incluso la luna estaba oculta entre las nubes._

 _Lejos de pensar decentemente, solo era consciente del cansancio de su cuerpo, así que buscó a su alrededor hasta encontrar algún camino con buena pinta que lo llevara a un lugar seguro para descansar y perderse en un mundo onírico._

 _Vislumbró una vereda sinuosa a su costado y observando con cuidado se dio cuenta que lo llevaría a un santuario; considerando la posibilidad de dormir en la banca de algún parque, le pareció mejor opción ir a un lugar para las personas sagrado, tenía la ventaja de que en ese sitio no sería molestado. En ese momento no le importó si estaba rompiendo reglas o si le estaba faltando el respeto a las creencias ajenas al ir a echarse a los pies de los escalones que llevaban al templo, pero no estaba pensando con claridad._

• • •

 _Neji estaba en esa etapa de la vida en que se cuestionaba mil cosas, más allá del bien o del mal, de lo que es correcto o incorrecto, estaba en la edad en que las líneas que separaban todos los conceptos, ahora eran difusas y todo estaba revuelto._

 _Aprovechando que sus padres le dieron permiso de pasar el fin de semana en casa de sus tíos, que sus familiares no estaban al pendiente de él y que su prima se acostaba temprano, tuvo la oportunidad de escabullirse sin problemas al templo más famoso del sitio. Nunca fue un creyente muy ferviente de los espíritus, igual sus padres jamás le inculcaron sobre algún dios en particular, pero quería ir a aquel lugar para dejar una grulla de papel como ofrenda, hacer un rezo y dejar la petición escrita que llevaba preparada, quien sabe, pero igual alguna deidad podía ayudarlo, y en las condiciones en las que se encontraba no podía darse el lujo de ser escéptico._

 _No temía que las calles estuvieran casi desiertas, sabía que era una ciudad tranquila, pero cuando vio el cuerpo de un tipo en la orilla de los escalones se asustó un poco y meditó si era buena idea ir a esas horas._

 _«Por la mañana, si salgo, seguro me preguntarán a donde voy. No quiero que se den cuenta que estoy tan desesperado como para hacer esto», pensó y con cuidado de no hacer ruido fue subiendo los peldaños._

— _Eres un idiota._

 _Dio un respingo asustado cuando escuchó susurrar al hombre a su costado. Temeroso giró la cabeza y al observarlo removiéndose en su sitio se percató que el hombre estaba hablando en sueños._

 _«Es muy pequeño para ser un hombre adulto, su ropa no está desgastada, no es un vagabundo», concluyó._

 _¿Qué le habrá pasado para venir a los pies de un templo a dormir? Por dentro sentía que no había persona que sufría más que él, pero al menos Neji no estaba en el suelo tiritando del frío, no estaba abrazándose a sí mismo luciendo perdido y abandonado._

 _Le invadió un sentimiento de culpabilidad por lamentarse por algo que podría ser insignificante a comparación de lo que acosaba al otro chico._

 _Avanzó olvidando su temor inicial para examinar a la pobre alma que volvía a balbucear entre sueños._

— _Tonto, eres tan tonto... Siempre te decepcionan y no puedes aprender..._

 _Con cuidado se arrodilló hasta que su rostro quedó a centímetros del contrario._

— _Tranquilo, todo está bien —musitó mientras acariciaba los cabellos cafés del chico._

 _Lucía atormentado por penas desconocidas para él, su nariz estaba roja y sus mejillas heladas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó de encima el abrigo para cubrir al menor. Asumió que era un par de años menor que él, sus rasgos eran todavía los de un adolescente, aunque supuso que en poco tiempo se volvería muy apuesto y galante._

 _«¿Es en serio, Neji? ¿El tipo probablemente huyó de casa, ahora duerme en la calle y tú piensas que no está tan mal? Tengo que parar», se regañó a sí mismo._

— _Padre... —farfulló con voz lastimera._

Hyuga se sentó a su lado y acomodó la cabeza del chico en su regazo. Le asombró que no se despertara, en realidad, parecía que no quería abrir los ojos nunca más.

 _Desconocía su nombre, ignoraba su situación, nunca lo había visto en su vida y probablemente jamás se cruzarían sus caminos, sin embargo, sintió el dolor contrario. Era una mezcla de emociones, como un día difícil en el que te acuestas y piensas que no importaría si no despiertas para el mañana, que ya no soportas continuar, que por más promesas que te hagan para el futuro, no tienen importancia, porque lo único que sientes es el ahora, y no vale la pena._

— _Me quedaré aquí contigo, no dejaré que te pase nada, sigue durmiendo, me aseguraré que mañana veas el sol salir —dijo con auténtica convicción—. Entiendo... sé lo que estás sintiendo, pero ¿podemos lograrlo? Tú estás conmigo sin desearlo y yo aquí sin esperarlo, seguramente es una especie de señal. No creo en las coincidencias ni en el destino, pero yo estaba buscando ayuda y tú un sitio en el cual pasar la noche, a cambio, yo pude ver que mis problemas son inferiores en el universo de las penas y tú obtuviste compañía. Da igual si es casualidad, si olvido lo que hoy ocurrió, o si el destino nos vuelve a juntar en el futuro. Lo único relevante es que ahora me haces útil y nada malo nos podrá pasar, al menos no empeorará..._

 _El chico, con su abrigo sobre los hombros cubriendo su pecho y la expresión en su rostro más pacífica, no se despertó en ningún momento para descubrir a Neji velando por él._

 _Cuando el sol emitió los primeros rayos de luz, el de ojos perla apartó la cabeza ajena de sus piernas hasta lograr levantarse y después lo despojó de su abrigo. Lo observó unos minutos y advirtió que estaba a punto de despertar. Se escondió detrás de un árbol, lo vio incorporarse y frotarse los ojos._

 _La persona que estuvo cuidando por horas se puso de pie y comenzó a descender los peldaños, en ningún momento notó la presencia de Neji, y por dentro eso decepcionó un poco al castaño._

• • •

Vislumbró a Akamaru junto al poste donde lo dejó, y cuando el canino lo reconoció se puso como loco de felicidad. Le asombró que lo olisqueara con desesperación, y en ese instante él mismo se dio cuenta que había un perfume ajeno al suyo en sus ropas.

 _«¿Qué rayos?», pensó mientras pegaba su nariz a su camisa. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo llegó a impregnarse de ese olor, pero le gustó, le gustó tanto que en medio de aquel caos esbozó una sonrisa. Una que carecía de significado y fundamento en ese momento._


	22. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

* * *

—No me gustan los insectos —murmuró Sasuke mientras con su mano intentaba ahuyentar a los mosquitos que osaban acercarse a su piel.

—Te pusiste repelente antes de salir, ¿no? —Naruto se detuvo para sacar de su mochila un spray.

Los ojos de Shino, tras sus gafas oscuras, casi salieron de sus orbitas al ver el producto en aerosol que el rubio estaba a punto de aplicar en su pareja.

—Espera —lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca—, yo traigo un repelente natural, te daré un poco, el que tienes puede ser agresivo para los insectos.

De no conocerlo, habría replicado: " _¡Esa es la intención!_ ", pero sabía de sobra el fanatismo que su compañero profesaba por los bichos. Tomó el ungüento que le ofreció de un frasco, y con cuidado, lo frotó en los brazos de Sasuke; aprovechando que parecía ser un remedio efectivo, también se lo untó en la piel expuesta, cuello piernas y un poco en el rostro.

—Esto es genial, es refrescante y no huele mal —dijo con admiración para después gritar—: ¡Chicos, vengan aquí, Shino nos compartirá de su repelente! ¡Realmente funciona!

Todos se giraron y casi le arrebataron de las manos el frasco. Llevaban dos horas adentrándose en el bosque y ya se los estaban comiendo los mosquitos.

—¿Cuándo falta para llegar? Es aburrido caminar cuesta arriba —habló con fastidio Shikamaru sentándose en una piedra, esperando que se calmara el alboroto que se había armado.

—¡Ese no es el espíritu! ¡Será muy divertido y podremos pasar toda la noche entrenando! —exclamó con el puño al cielo.

—Por Dios, no. —Choji se dirigió a Lee con cara de horror—. Haremos una fogata y comeremos malvaviscos.

—Así es —lo secundó Sai con expresión seria—, también contaremos historias de terror a la luz de la luna y del fuego, el que se atreva a irse a dormir, que no se sorprenda cuando despierte desnudo.

—Pensé que dirías que le pintaríamos la cara a quien se quedara dormido —interrumpió Kiba.

—No somos niños de quince años… Cruza los dedos para que Neji se duerma y tenga el sueño pesado. —Sonrió con malicia al verlo sonrojar.

—Yo espero que sea otro el que se quede dormido —susurró Gaara para que solo Sai lo escuchara.

El chico lo observó de reojo y estaba a punto de responderle cuando Naruto llamó la atención de todos.

—No quiero oír más quejas, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en venir a acampar a las montañas. Disfrutemos la oportunidad de hacerlo juntos, las próximas vacaciones serán hasta diciembre y les recuerdo que muchos las pasarán con sus familias…

—¡Naruto tiene razón, amigos! ¡Es increíble que podamos compartir tres días! —La emoción desbordaba por la voz de Rock Lee que había estado deseoso semanas atrás por el viaje.

—Espero no compartir la tienda de campaña con él —susurró Shikamaru, asustado de solo pensar que no podría cerrar ni cinco segundos los párpados a su lado.

—No te preocupes, podemos compartirla nosotros —le dijo Choji que lo había escuchado.

—Es mejor que no hagan planes, Sasuke comentó que lo decidiríamos al azar. —Shino los sorprendió al meterse en su conversación.

Se encontraban a mediados de agosto, el mes de la contemplación de la luna, y los chicos habían planeado salir un sábado por la mañana a las montañas para regresar un martes por la tarde a sus hogares. Fue complicado coordinar sus vacaciones, sobre todo para los que trabajaban, que eran la gran mayoría; tuvieron que hacer trabajo extra y algunos favores a sus jefes para que les dieran permiso de ausentarse un par de días. Físicamente estaban exhaustos, pero por dentro, les emocionaba aventurarse juntos en una excursión. No todo el tiempo tenían la oportunidad de viajar en grupo para divertirse.

—Ya perdimos mucho tiempo, démonos prisa antes de que oscurezca —les aconsejó Neji.

Los que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie y con los ánimos más elevados continuaron charlando hasta encontrar un sitio agradable donde instalarse.

• • •

Sus mochilas pesaban como si llevaran piedras, lo que consistía en sus principales quejas, seguido por el miedo que algunos sentían de que les asaltara un oso.

—Aquí no hay osos —aseguró por quinta vez Kiba—, es un sitio seguro para los turistas.

—Habría sido mejor que trajeras a Akamaru, él nos hubiera protegido —pronunció Naruto, que se había colocado junto a él para recordarle que la presencia de su mascota era más que bienvenida, pero él había insistido en dejarlo encargado con su compañera de trabajo.

—¿Quién es Akamaru? —preguntó Rock Lee consternado—. Deberías invitarlo a jugar baloncesto, si es tan impresionante para cuidar de todos nosotros, debe ser un tipo asombroso.

—Es una clase de amante. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto, Neji? —dijo Sai para molestar a su amigo.

Él ya sabía de la existencia del canino, pero se divertía a costa de la ingenuidad de Lee.

—¿Es eso cierto? —La expresión en el rostro del inocente chico se ensombreció—. No es correcto salir con dos personas, al menos, no sin el consentimiento de ambas partes. Me agradas, Kiba, pero tendrás que enfrentarte conmigo si engañas a Neji.

—Esperen, esperen —respondió nervioso el acusado, que sintió la mirada penetrante de Shikamaru a su espalda—. Akamaru es mi mascota.

Hyuga observó en silencio como Sai metía en aprietos a su pareja, quien con la mirada lo buscó para pedir ayuda.

—Siguen gastando energía en tonterías, les recuerdo que las tiendas de campaña no se armarán solas —dijo ocultando la timidez que le embargó de pronto al ser el centro de atención de la persona que quería.

—Creo que es mejor que nos detengamos aquí —anunció Gaara—. Que alguien me acompañe a ver si cerca hay algún otro sitio mejor.

—Voy contigo. —Se ofreció Sai sin esperar respuesta.

—¿Es eso seguro? —cuestionó Naruto, como responsable del grupo, le preocupaba que algo malo les ocurriera.

—Kiba ya te dijo que no hay motivo para alarmarte, relájate de una vez. —Sasuke jaló de su playera para que se sentara a su lado.

Al no poder contenerse, e igual, no poder hacer más, les pidió —: Vayan con cuidado.

Todos se acomodaron entre las ramas de un enorme roble, esperando a que los chicos regresaran.

—Espero que nos toque en la misma tienda —dijo Kiba entre suspiros.

Había recurrido a artimañas para que Lee le dejara el sitio junto a Neji, con todos excitados por el viaje le resultaba difícil acercarse al de ojos color perla. Era consciente que no estaban allí para pasar tiempo en intimidad como pareja, que estaba allí para divertirse con sus amigos; pero era imposible no desear quedarse un momento a solas junto a su persona favorita. Además, para su olfato, Neji era el único que seguía con un aroma agradable después de sudar por la caminata. Pasarían tres días sin agua para tomar un baño apropiado, sería todo un reto para su desarrollado sentido.

—Siempre podemos pedirle a alguien que nos cambie —le dedicó una sonrisa intentando ser optimista.

—No creo que sea algo que Sasuke permita.

—¿Quién lo puso a cargo? —preguntó con una ceja en alto y frunciendo el ceño, perdiendo así la serenidad que antes embargó su rostro.

El menor se encogió de hombros y estiró la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—Quiero confiar en que la suerte no me ha abandonado —habló con simpleza.

Por un momento Hyuga se dejó consentir por Kiba y olvidó que no estaban solos.

—Tu suerte también es la mía —murmuró y depositó un beso en la palma que descansaba cerca de sus labios.

—¡Definitivamente a esos dos los pondremos en tiendas distintas! —Alzó la voz Shikamaru apuntando con la barbilla a Neji y Kiba.

—Eso no es justo —se defendió enseguida el menor de los acusados.

—Es muy justo, nadie querrá dormir cerca de una pareja que a la menor oportunidad quiere aprovechar para quitarse la virginidad —dijo Sai que salía por detrás del roble en el que se encontraban.

—En eso caso, que Naruto y Sasuke también duerman separados —pidió Inuzuka.

—¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo? Nosotros nos sabemos controlar —aseguró el de cabellos rubios.

—¿Lo ves? Ustedes todavía tienen las hormonas alborotadas, hasta aquí me llega el olor a lujuria que desprenden.

—Deberías escuchar tus propias palabras, entonces también deberíamos prohibirte dormir en el mismo sitio que Gaara —habló Neji sorprendiendo a todos que no esperaban que se defendiera.

—¡Espera! ¿Sai está saliendo con Gaara? —Akimichi no lo podía creer.

Lee permaneció con la boca abierta del asombro. Entre sus amigos había más parejas de las que normalmente habría en un grupo de amigos, y más si estamos hablando de uno integrado por puros varones.

—Define salir —contestó con una sonrisa extraña.

—¡Felicidades! ¡De veras! —Uzumaki se acercó a Sai y Gaara para palmear sus hombros en señal de apoyo.

No esperaba que su relación saliera a la luz de esa forma, pero se imaginó que de no ser por Neji, entonces ese par de chicos egoístas jamás lo hubieran admitido frente a ellos.

—Bueno, igual a nosotros no nos pueden prohibir estar juntos, también nos sabemos controlar. Por eso los días anteriores estuvimos teniendo mucho sex…

Gaara le cubrió la boca al pálido chico con el que se fue a involucrar. A veces no sabía cuándo había sido suficiente.

—Alrededor no hay mejor espacio que aquí —dijo el pelirrojo con la expresión imperturbable de siempre.

Nadie se sintió con valor de seguir cuestionándolos y se dedicaron a armar sus tiendas de campaña.

• • •

Habían conseguido tres tiendas de campaña, en cada una, cabían cuatro personas cómodamente, pero ellos solo eran diez; entonces acordaron que en una tienda dormirían cuatro personas y en las otras dos, se repartirían el resto.

En la primera Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron la suerte de quedar juntos, pero tenían que compartirla con Shikamaru y Sai.

Inuzuka contuvo las ganas de acusarlos de hacer trampa, él no tuvo la fortuna de quedar con Neji; compartiría tienda con Gaara y Lee.

Choji, Shino y Neji quedaron en la misma tienda, definitivamente, sería la tienda más tranquila de todas.

Después de asegurarse de que las tiendas no se caerían encima de ellos por la noche, fueron a conseguir ramas para encender una pequeña fogata; no era necesaria, ya que el clima era agradable y no hacía nada de frío, también habían traído consigo unas lámparas grandes que les servirían para alumbrar en la oscuridad. La fogata sería para añadir drama al ambiente, tendrían mucho cuidado de no ocasionar un incendio y la apagarían a la menor oportunidad.

Para alimentarse cargaban galletas, comida enlatada, agua embotellada y bolsas de papitas.

La mayoría se había preparado con toallas humectantes para su higiene personal. Aunque eran hombres les preocupaba apestar a muerto cuando regresaran a casa. Igual no estarían mucho tiempo, pero más valía prevenir que lamentar.

Cuando terminaron con los preparativos en su nueva zona de convivencia, y lo dejaron lo más habitable posible, arrastraron rocas para recargar sus espaldas mientras estaban sentados en el suelo alrededor de su pequeña fogata.

Choji se encargó de repartir los alimentos y cuando todos estuvieron listos, comieron vorazmente.

—Me alegra mucho que todos hayan podido venir —Naruto miró a cada uno—, sé que hicieron un gran esfuerzo por estar aquí. A la mitad de ustedes los conozco de menos de un año, pero no se necesitan diez años para considerarlos mis amigos. Por eso, disfrutemos y esperemos que sea el primero de muchos viajes que realicemos juntos.

Lee codeó a Shikamaru, como líder del club de baloncesto también le correspondía dedicar unas palabras.

—Bien, Uzumaki no lo pudo decir mejor. Solo no hagan cosas peligrosas —dio un largo bostezo—. Estoy exhausto, ¿les parece bien que mañana comencemos con las actividades?

—Claro que no —se adelantó Sai antes de que huyeran a sus tiendas—. Tres días pasarán en un parpadeo, además, no somos viejos para no resistir hasta la madrugada.

—Nuestro amigo tiene razón, iré por los malvaviscos y ustedes vayan preparando sus anécdotas de terror —les advirtió Choji poniéndose de pie.

No les quedó más que ponerse cómodos en sus lugares. Nara aprovechó para ir por su almohada y la colocó encima de la pequeña piedra que trajo para recostar su cabeza.

—¿Quién quiere empezar? —preguntó Rock Lee, tragando saliva de los nervios.

—Kiba vivió su infancia en una aldea rodeada de montañas, debe tener más de una experiencia paranormal —comentó Shino.

—Entonces que él dé inicio a esta velada —dijo Gaara con voz ronca y un poco espeluznante, aunque su voz era así de naturaleza.

Choji llegó con los malvaviscos y unos largos palillos. Ya que estaban todos observándolo Inuzuka suspiró y comenzó a narrar:

—Esto que les contaré no se lo he dicho a nadie. Donde crecí era común escuchar leyendas, yo asumía que solo querían asustar a los menores para que no se adentraran a las montañas a curiosear. Después de todo era peligroso hacerlo, incluso para los adultos. A mí me gustaba matar el tiempo en los límites del pueblo, siempre estaba bajo la supervisión de los vecinos, pero en una ocasión, todos se encontraban ocupados preparándose para el festival que se daba cada año. Me escabullí entre los arboles hasta quedar fuera de vista, asegurándome que nadie notara cuando lo hacía. Estuve vagando por una media hora con Akamaru, todavía era un cachorro y se encontraba nervioso, su cola se movía inquieta y de pronto comenzó a ladrar. Pensé que había detectado a algún otro animal a la distancia, pero todo estaba en un anormal silencio y creí que solo estaba confundido. Intenté tranquilizarlo, me agaché para tomarlo en brazos, pero él mordió el puño de mi camisa y tiró con todas sus fuerzas para que regresáramos. " _¿Cuál es su nombre?_ ", escuché que preguntaban a mi espalda, al girar me encontré con un anciano. La aldea era pequeña, nunca lo había visto por allí. " _Akamaru_ ", respondí con inseguridad, preguntándome como llegó sin que lo notara, justo me había detenido en medio de un claro. Me pareció que bajaron un par de grados, Akamaru continuó aferrando sus dientes a la tela de mi camisa. El anciano me observó sin decir más, de pronto se escuchó un silbido muy extraño, para ese momento ya estaba muy asustado y el anciano sonrió. " _Ven conmigo, te enseñaré que tengo un perro justo como el tuyo_ ", se acercó dando pasos tambaleantes, sus piernas se movían como si algunos de sus huesos estuvieran al revés. Estaba tan aterrado que no podía moverme, pero Akamaru mordió mi muñeca logrando que reaccionara para cargarlo y correr de regreso al pueblo. En todo momento sentí que estaban siguiéndome, no me sentí tranquilo hasta que llegué a mi casa y cerré puertas y ventanas. No pude dormir tranquilamente durante toda una semana. Quizá no me crean, pero cuando el anciano sonrió, sus facciones se borraron.

Naruto tragó saliva y se pegó junto a Sasuke.

—¿Crees que fue un brujo? ¿Un muerto? —cuestionó con interés Choji.

—No estoy muy seguro, pero alguna vez alguien me contó que cuando los primeros pobladores llegaron a Kumogakure, ya había una persona habitando a los alrededores, lo más probable es que se tratara de su espíritu.

—Bueno —lanzó un suspiro antes de continuar—: Yo también viví algo extraño, tal vez no dé tanto miedo como la historia de Kiba, pero a mí realmente me asustó.

—¿Qué es, Shikamaru? —dijo Naruto deseando olvidar lo anterior, no podría pasar los dos días restantes, tranquilo en las montañas, con la posibilidad de toparse con espíritus malignos.

—La mayoría sabe que actualmente trabajo en una farmacia ubicada dentro de un centro comercial. Siempre he tenido la suerte de que me permitan tomar el turno de la mañana, pero en una ocasión me pidieron que cubriera el turno nocturno. Mi compañero se había enfermado y no había nadie que atendiera en su lugar. No me gusta trabajar de noche, pero no tenía otro remedio. La madrugada estuvo tranquila, solo atendí a una persona e incluso pensé que no era tan malo trabajar a esa hora, pero antes de que la idea me convenciera, un hombre entró a la farmacia y estuvo en los pasillos observando, parecía que no tenía prisa y creí que ofrecerle ayuda era innecesario. Estuvo así por unos cinco minutos, yo me encontraba recargado en el mostrador, esperando que se marchara para volver a sacar la revista que había traído conmigo para entretenerme en los tiempos muertos. Cuando por fin se acercó, me extendió una receta médica sin dirigirme palabra, leí la descripción del medicamento que el tipo requería, pero algo no me daba buena espina en aquel hombre, experimenté una sensación extraña que intenté ignorar. Busqué en la computadora para confirmar que tuviéramos el medicamento en existencia, y al comprobarlo, giré para ir a traerlo de las vitrinas a mi espalda. No tardé mucho en estar de vuelta, registré la compra y el tipo me extendió un par de billetes. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de negro y fue por ello que comencé a ser consciente de su aspecto; llevaba una gorra que no dejaba ver bien su rostro, estaba vestido completamente de blanco y para colmo, seguía sin decir nada. Creí que estaba siendo muy paranoico, que en definitiva tomar el turno nocturno no me sentaba bien, y sin más, terminé de despacharlo. Le agradecí y no recibí respuesta, pero me sentí aliviado cuando se marchó. Lo malo es que no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el hombre estuvo de vuelta, de nuevo se entretuvo en los pasillos, a los cinco minutos se acercó y me extendió la misma receta, parpadeé consternado al estar experimentado una clase de _deja vu_ , intenté atribuírselo a no estar acostumbrado a trabajar a esas horas y volví despacharlo. Su comportamiento fue similar, yo era el único que actuaba con nerviosismo. Lo vi marchar y pegué mi vista a la hora en mi celular, para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, ya saben, que el tiempo siguiera corriendo. Pero a los nueve minutos, exactos, el tipo regresó. En ese punto creí que me estaba haciendo una broma y cuando se acercó con la receta, me acerqué para mirarlo de frente. Pude ver bien su rostro, y confieso que me confundió que el chico retrocediera por mi acción, incómodo, como si yo lo estuviera molestando. En todas las ocasiones había retenido la receta, no tenía sentido que regresara con la misma, busqué en el cajón donde las guardaba y no había más que la primera que vendí al comenzar el turno. ¿Dónde estaban las otras dos de ese mismo tipo? ¿Estaba alucinando? Volví a observarlo y el chico suspiró con molestia sin decir nada. Ya era muy extraño que se quedara callado, ya era muy raro que estuviera experimentando lo mismo por tercera ocasión. Volví a ingresar en la computadora el nombre del medicamento y me apareció la misma cantidad, como si las otras no hubieran sido vendidas. " _Disculpe, no tenemos el medicamento"_ , le dije muy nervioso. El protocolo dictaba que le dijera cuando tendríamos el medicamento en la farmacia, o en todo caso, recomendarlo a la sucursal más cercana para que allí lo comprara, pero solo quería que aquel bucle de locura me dejara en paz. El tipo asintió y estuvo a punto de quitarme la receta cuando, por un acto reflejo, la atraje a mi pecho para que no la tomara. El hombre pareció asustarse un poco por mi actitud y yo regañándome mentalmente, me volví a disculpar y le entregué la receta. En todo lo que restó de la noche, nada raro volvió a ocurrir, pero yo me sentí inquieto hasta que el turno terminó. Lo peor es que hasta ahora no he encontrado una explicación lógica, definitivamente, mi mente no me jugó una broma, nunca antes me había ocurrido algo así y lo que pasó no pudo ser producto de mi imaginación, todo fue muy real.

—Eso es espeluznante —comentó Sasuke que intentó ponerse en su lugar—. ¿Has vuelto a ver a esa tipo?

—No, y espero jamás topármelo —respondió con honestidad.

—Ya que se están animando a contar sus más tétricas experiencias —habló Sai provocando que todos lo observaran—, también les contaré lo que me ocurrió.

—No sé si quiero escucharlo —confesó Naruto que ya comenzaba a sentir que miradas ajenas lo acechaban a su espalda.

—¡Vamos, nosotros somos muy valientes! —exclamó Rock Lee para calmar su propio miedo.

—Bien, lo mío tiene que ver con una muñeca…

—Dios, no —susurró el capitán de básquet escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novio.

—Tenía doce años cuando me quedé una temporada a vivir con mi abuela. En una de las habitaciones de su casa, aclaro que era realmente enorme, tenía una muñeca de porcelana del tamaño de una niña de cinco años. La descubrí en una de las exploraciones que hice, era adolescente y me aburría acompañarla todo el tiempo mientras tejía, por eso cuando se quedaba dormida me escabullía al piso de arriba. Mi abuela era una mujer mayor que ya no podía subir los escalones, la segunda planta estaba muy descuidada, había un largo pasillo y seis habitaciones cerradas, logré hacerme con las llaves e inspeccioné cada cuarto. No encontré nada interesante, tres de las habitaciones pertenecían a mi madre y tíos cuando eran pequeños, había juguetes viejos cubiertos de mucho polvo; en otra habitación, encontré un salón de estudio con un montón de libros viejos y aburridos, en otro una especie de almacén de objetos inútiles, en el último es donde encontré a la muñeca. Estaba sobre la cama, era el único cuarto que estaba limpio, y los muebles que había estaban vacíos, solo estaba la muñeca. Me pareció interesante su diseño realista, tenía un bonito vestido color rosa salmón y un listón blanco que amarraba su pelo en una coleta alta. Recuerdo que la cargué para comprobar su peso, era muy ligera y la volví a dejar en su lugar. Al día siguiente de mi exploración, volví a subir a visitar a la muñeca, estaba en su sitio y aproveché para abrir la ventana para que entrara aire fresco, si bien no estaba sucio, al menos el aire apestaba a humedad. Me resultaba extrañamente relajante esa habitación y me quedé un largo rato con mi discman escuchando música. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero bajé hasta que escuché que mi abuela me llamaba. Pasaron tres días y no tuve oportunidad de regresar a la habitación de la muñeca, ya que acompañé a mi abuela a un servicio en la iglesia donde se congregaba. Al regresar dormimos en el cuarto que tenía junto a la sala, lo habían construido especialmente para ella recientemente, para que no tuviera que subir de nuevo las escaleras. Esa noche desperté porque se escucharon pasos en el piso de arriba, mi abuela dormía profundamente y no quería asustarla, por eso me levanté y encendí la luz de la sala, el ruido cesó, pero cuando estaba a punto de regresar a la habitación escuché claramente que alguien bajaba por las escaleras a paso veloz, desde pequeño no me asusto con facilidad, pero pensaba que alguien se había colado por las ventanas y querían robarnos o lastimarnos, me escondí detrás de los sillones temblando del miedo. Me mantuve así unos minutos, pero comencé a armarme de valor al pensar que mi abuela estaba sola e indefensa, debía protegerla y me enderecé para asegurarme que estuviera bien. La encontré durmiendo con tranquilidad y me decidí a inspeccionar la cocina, la sala, el baño y todo el piso de abajo. No encontré nada fuera de orden, incluso las puertas seguían cerradas, una parte de mi mente me aconsejaba que llamara a los vecinos o a la policía, pero comencé a dudar de lo que había escuchado, quizá me encontraba todavía dormido cuando escuché los pasos. Como sabía que me sería imposible conciliar el sueño con la sensación de que había un intruso en la casa, me dirigí al piso de arriba para asegurarme de que no había nadie. Subí con mucho miedo, fui encendiendo las luces de cada habitación, todo seguía como lo había visto la última vez, incluso revisé debajo de las camas y en los clósets, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando estuve a punto de llegar a la habitación de la muñeca, un miedo terrible me embargó por completo, comencé a sudar frío y no podía dar un paso más, intentando controlarme estiré la mano y abrí la puerta con lentitud, en un punto la puerta se estancó y bajé la mirada para descubrir que la retenía. La muñeca estaba en el suelo con la cabeza girando en mi dirección, como si me observara por la rendija. Me asusté tanto que azoté la puerta y bajé corriendo, me metí en la cama de mi abuela y la abracé con mucha fuerza, ella se despertó y me preguntó que me ocurría, no fui capaz de articular palabra en toda la noche, por más que quería contarle, las palabras no salían y no podía parar de llorar. Ella se mantuvo despierta el resto de la noche intentando consolarme. Ese día quizá dormí unas horas, cuando desperté ya estaba más calmado. Le conté lo que había ocurrido. " _Yo no tengo una muñeca_ ", fue lo que me respondió cuando terminé de hablar. Ambos subimos para comprobarlo, la ayudé para que no se lastimara y fuimos con mucho cuidado. Al llegar a la habitación y abrir, no había nada dentro. La habitación estaba oscura y muy sucia como las demás. El tiempo pasó y al regresar a casa le conté a mi madre lo que pasó, ella me confesó que cuando era pequeña mi abuela le dio alojamiento a una persona, una mujer mayor que durmió una temporada en aquella habitación, que entre sus pertenencias estaba la muñeca que le describí, pero que al marcharse se la llevó consigo.

—Ya no podré dormir nada —se quejó Naruto.

—Que horrible —susurró Neji.

—Sí, en su tiempo me asusté mucho, esa muñeca sí que me metió un buen susto —dijo Sai con simpleza.

—¿Alguien tiene otra anécdota que contar? —preguntó a todos Gaara—. Yo tengo una de un monstruo que habitaba en el lago cerca de mi antiguo hogar.

—¡Por favor, no! —profirió con miedo el rubio.

—Qué noche tan prometedora —comentó Shino.

• • •

Al día siguiente se levantaron al medio día. Naruto tenía los ojos hinchados, pero su entusiasmo estaba renovado. Sai, por ejemplo, había dormido como un tronco.

Recogieron sus cosas, solo dejaron las tiendas de campaña, y decidieron continuar explorando.

Fueron subiendo hasta quedar agotados.

—Son unos inútiles —susurró Sasuke al verlos detenerse por quinta vez a descansar.

—Lo importante es divertirnos —dijo resignado Choji.

—¡Miren allí! —gritó Lee a unos metros de distancia del resto.

Todos se acercaron y encontraron un pequeño riachuelo.

Aprovecharon para refrescarse la cara y ya que estaban más relajados, se acomodaron para comer un bocadillo.

Se escuchó un carraspeo que atrajo la atención de los chicos:

—Quería decirles que en enero me marcharé del país, antes no encontré el momento adecuado para hacerlo. —Shino se encogió de hombros.

Por primera vez sentía que encajaba en un lugar y debía despedirse.

—¿A dónde irás? —preguntó Kiba sorprendido.

Que fuera él, el primero en reaccionar, le hacía sentir un poco mejor.

—Mis padres están en Corea, me iré a estudiar en una universidad de allá.

Todos se quedaron callados meditando sus palabras, a partir del año siguiente no lo verían de nuevo.

—Eso es genial, seguro encontrarás un montón de cosas que te encantarán, pero no te olvides de nosotros. Cuando vengas de visita nos avisas para armar una fiesta —Lee se acercó a él para golpear su espalda amistosamente.

—Así es, Shino. Te extrañaremos —dijo Gaara en nombre de todos.

—Sasuke y yo te estaremos molestando en vídeo llamadas, no podrás deshacerte de nosotros tan fácilmente —le advirtió Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Buen viaje —pronunció Inuzuka con cierta tristeza.

El chico que amaba a los insectos observó a Kiba, sabía que la despedida le dolería horrores, pero no imaginó que algún día también sentiría pena por aquellas personas que ahora consideraba sus amigos. No encontraría chicos como ellos en ninguna parte del mundo.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Shikamaru a Choji que se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Es cierto… —enunció con pena—. No podremos estar así el resto de nuestras vidas, ¿cierto? Como eternos chicos de veinte años que solo viven para disfrutar.

Nara suspiró, no era el mejor dando consejos, pero entendía su temor.

—En algún punto nuestros caminos se tienen que separar, nuestras prioridades cambiarán, pero siempre podremos detenernos un momento para recordar viejos tiempos.

—No estoy listo —musitó con la mirada al suelo.

—Yo tampoco, pero ahora no tienes que preocuparte, todavía pasarán unos años para que todos nos separemos —lo consoló.

—Eso es mentira, poco a poco todos se marcharán…

—Tú también lo harás, al final, me dejarán atrás. —Intentó hacerlo sentir mejor, pero se dio cuenta que estaba asumiendo que él jamás crecería.

—No, todos nos iremos… —Se puso de pie y sonrió—. Pero tienes razón. Todavía falta un poco de tiempo, aprovechémoslo.

• • •

El lunes se quedaron junto a las tiendas de campaña, gracias al ingenio de Choji, armaron un festín con la comida enlatada que llevaban. Lee que había llevado su guitarra tocó toda la tarde para que los chicos cantaran, bromearon, hicieron retos estúpidos y volvieron a dormirse hasta tarde. Al día siguiente tendrían que recoger las tiendas y regresar a casa. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido para su gusto.

—Neji, ven aquí un momento —lo llamó mientras el resto se preparaba para ir a dormir a sus tiendas.

—¿Kiba? —preguntó acercándose a un roble. Había escuchado su voz, pero no estaba seguro, quizá estaba alucinando.

Sintió unos dedos rodear sus muñecas y fue atraído con suavidad hasta que su espalda tocó la madera.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró.

No quería que el resto se enterara que estaban en medio de un momento de intimidad, esos chicos eran capaz de interrumpirlos a la menor oportunidad.

—Es solo qué… no quiero que el día termine. Necesitaba estar contigo, así, solo un instante —pegó su frente a la contraria—. Neji, te quiero.

—También te quiero.

Ya que estaban escondidos, apartados del resto, tomó la oportunidad de sellar sus labios en los de Kiba. Deseaba tocar su piel, sentir su calor y perderse un su propio mundo, aquel que habían creado juntos. Aquellos días los disfrutó como nunca, pero sentía la necesidad física de estar junto a su pareja.

Inuzuka correspondió sus caricias, correspondió sus besos y quería ir más lejos, pero sabía que en cualquier momento alguien podría descubrirlos. Con cuidado lo apartó y observó las bonitas perlas que tenía por ojos el chico del que se enamoró.

—¿Tienes que regresar a tu departamento? —preguntó con la esperanza de que al final del viaje, lo acompañara al suyo, para dormir juntos antes de que su rutina regresara a la normalidad.

—El miércoles tengo que trabajar, quisiera regresar para descansar y… —Con la escasa luz que había, alcanzó a distinguir la decepción en el rostro de su amante—. ¿Y Akamaru?

—Lo está cuidando Ino, me dijo que lo recogiera el miércoles después de mi turno.

Sus ojos brillaron, realmente deseaba dormir a su lado.

—Está bien, pero primero pasamos a mi piso por mi ropa de oficina y para dejar todas las cosas del viaje.

—Sí, gracias…

—¿Dónde está Kiba? —Escucharon que llamaba Rock Lee.

—Tampoco está con nosotros Neji —anunció Choji.

—Ese par ya se escabulló para hacer travesuras —dijo Sai con la voz impregnada de sarcasmo.

Ambos suspiraron, tenían que regresar antes de que armara un escándalo a su costa.


	23. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

* * *

—¿Lavaste mi camisa? —preguntó acercando la prenda a su nariz para descubrir la fragancia a suavizante—. Te dije que no era necesario.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —gritó desde la cocina.

Kiba preparaba ramen, en realidad, solo estaba poniendo el agua a hervir. No tenía el ánimo necesario para ponerse a cocinar, más cuando prefería invertir el tiempo en Neji que se quedaría a dormir.

—Que no debiste lavar mi ropa, recuerdo haberte mencionado que mañana la llevaría a la lavandería —respondió a su espalda, parado en el umbral que separaba el comedor de la cocina.

—En la noche puse una carga en la lavadora, no me pesaba nada meter la tuya también —asumiendo que quizá su molestia se debía a otro motivo, agregó—: Pero si no te gusta que nuestras prendas se mezclen, no lo volveré a hacer, aunque me aseguré de que los colores coincidieran.

—No es eso —su frente se surcó de pequeñas arrugas—, no quiero ser una molestia…

Había un cepillo de dientes suyo sobre el lavabo, el champú con la marca que usaba en la regadera, un par de calzoncillos, pantalones y playeras en la habitación; en la cocina, ya tenía su propia vajilla y cubiertos, incluso, en la sala había dejado unas revistas y libros que actualmente leía. En conclusión, estaba invadiendo lentamente su hogar.

El que poseía unas marcas rojas en las mejillas sonrió y se acercó a Neji para robarle un beso.

—Si fueses una, te habría echado de mi casa —con suavidad envolvió la cintura ajena entre sus brazos—, pero haces más por mí, de lo que yo hago por ti —declaró.

—¿Qué hago yo por ti? —Elevó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Me haces feliz —dijo entre bromeando y hablando en serio.

Una realidad como aquella no se debía expulsar con tanta facilidad o perdería valor.

—¿En serio? —articuló con sarcasmo—. Eres muy simple, Kiba.

—Bueno, ¿por qué mejor no…?

No completó su propuesta, gracias a que el timbre lo interrumpió y Akamaru se arrancó a ladrar como loco.

—¿Esperas visitas? —cuestionó con la certeza de lo contrario.

Soltó a Neji con pesar y murmurando un « _no_ » se dirigió a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

• • •

—Seguramente comes esto todos los días —lo reprendió con cierta decepción en la voz—. Madre y yo no te enseñamos a cocinar para que compraras comida en la tienda de conveniencia.

—No compro ramen todos los días, a veces no me da tiempo de preparar algo mejor, pero siempre procuro tener de reserva arroz en el refrigerador… Justo en la mañana se me terminó —se defendió antes de que su hermana lo catalogara como irresponsable en su alimentación.

—¿Es eso cierto, Neji? —le preguntó al joven que la observaba con recelo desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Kiba no suele consumir comida instantánea, solo cuando la ocasión lo amerita —respondió con serenidad, pero sus gestos delataban que no estaba muy cómodo ante la chica que parecía sospechar la relación que mantenía con su hermano.

—Entonces te debo una disculpa —admitió sin una pizca de culpabilidad, acostumbrada a molestar al menor—. Igual, perdón por no avisar que vendría, no me gusta irrumpir en tus planes.

—No te preocupes, fue una agradable sorpresa —contestó restando importancia a sus palabras—. ¿Quieres que ordene algo más saludable para cenar?

Hana negó con la cabeza y se llevó a los labios el té helado que su hermano le ofreció al llegar. Era muy observadora, la vajilla que tenía para visitas, ella misma le ayudó a elegirla, la mantenía en muy buen estado, pero la del chico que estaba sentado junto a su hermano, demasiado cerca y actuando tan íntimamente —para solo ser amigos—, sostenía una que no había visto antes. Una vajilla que hacía juego con la de Kiba.

—¿Recuerdas aquel asunto? —Al ver la expresión de confusión de su hermano se explicó mejor—: El examen que aplicaste hace dos meses.

Después del viaje que realizó con sus amigos, el siguiente fin de semana, cuando fue de visita con su madre; Hana lo convenció de presentarse al examen de admisión en la universidad en la que ella egresó. Él no tenía la esperanza de que lo aceptaran, nunca fue el más aplicado de su generación; aparte, aún dudada si era lo que realmente quería, más ahora que se sentía muy cómodo con su vida tal y como estaba. Pero ¿no era eso conformismo? Al menos eso fue lo que le dijo su hermana.

—¿Ya publicaron los resultados?

Había olvidado aquel asunto por completo.

—Así es —pronunció con cuidado, dejando espacio para que Kiba entendiera que lo mejor era despedir a su amigo y así hablar en privado.

—¿Reprobé? —preguntó sin una pizca de remordimiento.

Para la chica era complicado hablar delante de Neji. No tenía nada contra él, y aunque por los labios de Kiba no sabía de su existencia, hasta ahora que lo tenía delante, fue capaz de deducir tiempo atrás que "alguien" especial había entrado en su vida. Y al fin, esa persona tenía cuerpo y rostro, sin duda era Hyuga.

Su humor había mejorado, sus acciones, y también aquello que muchos pasaban por alto; la forma en que sonreía, su mirada y la tristeza que a veces le ceñía. Kiba cambió y no se debía a que ahora vivía solo, ni porque actualmente intentaba ser un adulto responsable o autosuficiente. Simplemente, había encontrado el amor, pero no esperó que fuese con un chico, aunque la relación que tuvo con Shino le había dejado una pista.

—Estoy un poco cansada, mañana hablamos de esto, ¿vale? —propuso sobando detrás de su nuca.

—¿Para qué esperar hasta mañana? —dijo sin comprender la intención de la mayor.

—Creo que es mejor que me marche —anunció Neji, que en el transcurso solo fue un espectador incapaz de meterse en la conversación.

—Espera —lo tomó por la muñeca, con una delicadeza que Hana nunca creyó que fuese capaz de tener—, puedes quedarte a dormir, mi hermana dormirá en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Sus ojos se abrieron, pero sus labios permanecieron sellados, al darse cuenta que el chico no fue consciente de su acción. Por muy amigos que fuesen, un hombre no propondría algo así a otro que conocía de menos de un año; para los ojos de su familia, no era más que un compañero del club que frecuentaba en su tiempo libre.

—No seas grosero. —Miró con cierta severidad a su hermano por retener de esa forma a Neji.

Le daba igual las preferencias de Kiba, le importaba poco si estaba enamorado de una mujer o de un hombre, lo que le molestaba, es que esa persona no le permitiera superarse. Estaba segura que Neji era la principal, por no decir la única razón, de que dudara tanto continuar con la carrera que siempre soñó ejercer. Ella lo vio desde pequeño, ayudando a su madre a cuidar de los animales que tenían en la clínica, fue a ella a quien le pidió que le ayudara a convencer a su Tsume para que le permitiera en vacaciones de verano acompañarla a la ciudad, así podría visitar el hotel de mascotas en el que trabajaba en sus días de universitaria. Hana conocía mejor que nadie el amor de Kiba por los animales y el futuro brillante que tendría al estudiar medicina veterinaria.

—Nos vemos el lunes en la casa de Shikamaru —dijo dejando una caricia en el dorso de la mano contraria.

—Te acompaño —se puso de pie—, es tarde para esperar solo en la parada de autobús.

No fue capaz de decirle que no a Kiba, le abrumó su actitud. No podía acostumbrarse a ser querido con tanta devoción.

• • •

Acarició con suavidad la cabeza de Akamaru.

—¿Crees que sea bueno? —le preguntó mientras esperaba a que su hermano regresara.

El canino se acercó para recibir más atenciones. Estaban en la entrada del departamento, había un pequeño escalón donde Hana se sentó, Akamaru se acostó a su lado con las patas delanteras estiradas y cruzadas.

—¿Tú lo aceptas? —Lo observó con cuidado, pero el pequeño seguía relajado disfrutando cuando frotaba detrás de sus orejas—. Noté que te agrada, ¿no los habrá engatusado para que lo quieran tanto?

Con pereza giró para que le frotara el estómago.

—Quizá Kiba sea fácil de engañar, pero tú no… No permitirías que alguien se acercara a él con sentimientos tan pobres o negativos —reconoció mientras dejaba cosquillas en el canino.

No deseaba ser la mala del cuento, aquella que metía la nariz en asuntos ajenos, la que sobreprotegía a su hermano menor hasta el punto de asfixiarlo. Ella era una ferviente creyente que la mejor manera de aprender, era con la propia experiencia; no a través de consejos de un tercero. Pero ¿cómo podría quedarse callada cuando veía el rotundo fracaso acechar a Kiba?

—Solo le advertiré y… Espero estar equivocada —murmuró y al sospechar que el menor no llegaría hasta asegurarse que Neji haya tomado el autobús, se puso de pie para ir al cuarto de visitas.

Ya era muy tarde para romperle el corazón con sus palabras.

• • •

El domingo llegó de forma inesperada; con la almohada que tenía junto a él helada, con la ausencia de la sensación de las piernas de Neji entrelazadas a las suyas, con un cielo gris que antes se le habría antojado romántico, ahora parecía un día más sin color, un aburrido domingo sin nada mejor que hacer que mirar televisión.

No tenía caso seguir en la cama cuando el sueño se le había esfumado por completo, mejor se levantaría para darle de comer a Akamaru, y después, prepararse algo sencillo para desayunar.

Le pareció raro que su canino amigo no lo hubiera despertado antes para pedir croquetas o salir a pasear. Quizá estaba observando, muy entretenido, la ligera lluvia que caía desde alguna ventana.

Sin ganas se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara y al ver por el rabillo del ojo una sombra pasar gracias al espejo, se quedó paralizado sin la menor idea de qué hacer.

—Quería sacar a Akamaru a estirar las patas —escuchó la voz de Hana y recordó la razón del porqué había amanecido con las sábanas frías—, nunca pensé que llovería.

—¿Ya le diste de comer? —preguntó para salir de dudas, de otra forma, tal vez Akamaru se levantó depresivo.

—Sí, lo vi dirigirse a tu habitación y lo llamé antes de que te despertara —le informó y observó la espalda de Kiba mientras se lavaba los dientes.

Ya no era el pequeño niño con el que solía jugar a regañadientes. Esperó con los brazos cruzados, pensando en lo que diría y cómo lo haría; seguía creyendo que la felicidad no lo alcanzaría de la forma en que estaba viviendo.

—Ayúdame a preparar algo, ¿quieres una ensalada? —dijo cuando pasó a su lado para ir a la cocina.

—Mejor salgamos a desayunar a otro sitio —le pidió más amable de lo que nunca fue con él.

El chico la observó con desconfianza.

—Está lloviendo —le recordó.

—Debes de conocer un lugar cercano, además, tienes auto, no seas tacaño y llévame a desayunar una hamburguesa. —Dio media vuelta para ir por su suéter.

Exhaló con pesar, se rendía ante la mayor.

—Pero no demoremos demasiado, los domingos es cuando dedico tiempo de calidad a Akamaru y a… pasar el rato haciendo quehaceres —se corrigió antes de soltar el nombre de su novio.

No es que deseara ocultar por siempre la relación que mantenía con el chico, pero deseaba que las cosas entre ellos se estabilizaran para poder presentarlo formalmente, no quería que Tsume y Hana lo tomaran como una etapa de la que saldría a las primeras de cambio.

El "por siempre" no se descifraba en una sola noche, su corazón le gritaba que su amor sería eterno, pero faltaba convencer a su cabeza de ello, que en ocasiones le aconsejaba no jurar cuando podía ser en vano.

—Hombre, solo iremos a desayudar y regresamos. —Tomó las llaves que colgaban a un lado de la puerta de entrada, las del auto y las del departamento—. Hoy serás el copiloto.

• • •

Tal y como prometió, comieron sus hamburguesas y regresaron, mientras esperaban en un semáforo Hana soltó lo que estuvo reverberando en su cabeza hasta encontrar el momento adecuado:

—Lo lograste, aprobaste el examen. Te espera, el siguiente mes, la UA en sus instalaciones —dijo con la vista al frente y las manos al volante.

Kiba tenía una mano fuera de la ventanilla, con la cabeza apoyada en esta, cuando la escuchó hablar se irguió para observarla y descubrir el engaño. Pero no estaba bromeando y se dio cuenta que, está ese momento, esperaba no aprobar; no quería complicar su relación cuando apenas salían del caos.

—No puedo dejar el trabajo… —se excusó pobremente.

—Claro que puedes, te ayudaré a pagar tus estudios, no tienes que preocuparte por conseguir un trabajo mientras te preparas. —Sabía lo duro que era mantenerse a flote intentando cubrir los gastos con un empleo de medio tiempo.

Sí, una parte de ella lo hacía por amor, otra, porque Kiba de pequeño tuvo que contener sus caprichos para que su madre pudiera apoyarla con la colegiatura, y a final de mes, cuando se quedaba sin dinero, le mandaba un poco para que sobreviviera. Su padre nunca le ayudó, el sentimiento de que alguien de su familia tenía la capacidad de apoyarla y no lo hiciera, la hirió tanto que no podría soportar la idea de actuar igual.

El menor se mantuvo en silencio, meditando las palabras de su hermana. Su intención era buena, pero no soportaría rendirle cuentas a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. ¿Qué le pediría a cambio?

—Puedes ir empacando tus cosas, conseguí que me rentaran el antiguo piso en el que vivía. Es pequeño, pero no necesitas tanto espacio para estudiar —pronunció con cierto malestar, parecía más una orden que un favor—. Sé que este tipo de cosas deberías hacerlas por tu cuenta, pero no te veo tan entusiasmado con el tema… —« _Desde que buscaste a padre, ¿tanto te dolió enterarte que siempre fuimos un estorbo para él? ¿Tanto que ahora desistes de tu sueño? ¿O es ese chico el que te impide avanzar?_ », mordió su lengua para no exponer lo que pensaba.

—Hana —la llamó en voz baja—, necesitaré un departamento más grande.

—Madre se encargará de Akamaru —dijo adelantándose a sus palabras.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que Neji vaya conmigo —respondió sin dar mayores explicaciones.

Pero su hermana no cedería tan fácil.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó intentando ser comprensiva.

Hyuga no sería más que una distracción y no quería que se desviara de su camino. El chico podía esperar, cualquiera que lo quisiese verdaderamente podía esperar.

—Me sentiré mal si no está conmigo, querré regresar y… quizá él me ayude a recordar porque quiero ser veterinario —susurró.

No solo se debía a su padre que le dio la espalda, a que su madre fue una mujer estricta, su hermana una chica fuerte y segura de sí misma; tal vez se debía a todos por recordarle que no era tan fuerte, que era un poco estúpido por perseguir a su padre, un tanto blando por dejar que Tsume controlara parte de su vida, y endeble por ser siempre la sombra de Hana.

Neji era el único que lo hacía sentir útil.

—No creo que sea lo mejor para ambos… —De reojo notó que Kiba se hundía en el asiento, no quería que fueran sus palabras las que lo destruyesen—. Está bien, solo prométeme dos cosas.

—¿Qué es? —Su curiosidad despertó.

—Si él no quiere acompañarte, irás de todas formas.

—Pero yo no…

—No he terminado. —Detuvo el auto en una esquina para poder mirarlo de frente—. Si Neji acepta, antes de marcharte de aquí, lo llevarás con madre para que lo conozca. Le dirás quién es él en realidad.

• • •

— _Choji se irá a vivir con unos parientes al campo_ —le informó Lee del otro lado de la línea—, _quiere estudiar gastronomía en una pequeña institución._

Percibió tristeza en su voz, y no solo se debía a que Choji no estaría más con ellos.

—Es una buena oportunidad para él —le daba pena que su grupo de amigos se desintegrara, pero era algo inevitable—, quizá podamos reunirnos de nuevo en alguna ocasión.

— _Sasuke se irá de intercambio una temporada a otra universidad_ —dijo atropelladamente—, _Naruto estará deprimido en su ausencia_.

—¿No lo acompañará? —preguntó, hasta ese momento creía que el rubio lo haría sin lugar a dudas.

— _Lo acaban de ascender en el trabajo, no puede darse el lujo de renunciar cuando le ha costado tanto conseguir el puesto_ —habló con cierta desesperación.

—Entiendo —murmuró.

Había estado tan concentrado en su vida amorosa que olvidó un poco al resto.

— _Luego, Shino se va a otro país y… también Gaara_ —confesó un poco histérico.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Él no había escuchado nada por el estilo—. ¿Y Sai?

— _Sin querer escuché una conversación entre ambos, Sai se marchará con él…_

Guardaron silencio un par de segundos, sin saber cómo continuar la conversación.

La cabeza del que poseía ojos perla era un desastre, técnicamente, la mitad ya no estaría para el próximo año.

— _¿Neji?_ —murmuró Lee tan bajo que casi pasa desapercibida su voz—, _mi padre me pidió acompañarlo en su siguiente expedición_.

Aquello solo significaba que Rock Lee también se marcharía muy lejos y sin la probabilidad de regresar. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que su padre pisó la ciudad, no era muy alentador asumir que quizá no volvería.

—Lee… —Las palabras se rehusaron a salir.

— _Lo he estado pensando por un largo rato_ —el chico encontró el valor para hablar—. _Creo que tuvimos mucha suerte de toparnos con todos. Ya sabes, Naruto y Sasuke, son una pareja de lo más extraña, pero es muy divertido estar con ambos; Sai y Shikamaru, tienen un humar más sádico, aunque resultaron ser excelentes escuchando. ¿Qué decir de Shino y Gaara? A veces me aterraban sus miradas, su seriedad es algo muy serio, sin embargo, siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar. Choji es un gran chico, de esos que no te encuentras en todas partes. Kiba, él fue quien logró robarte el corazón y, sinceramente, cuando los veo creo que entiendo un poco el amor. No es necesario que sean iguales, ni tampoco polos opuestos, ¿qué importa la forma en que nos criaron? Hasta creo que el idioma no podría interferir cuando dos personas se quieren… Lo que quiero decir, es que me enseñaron muchas cosas, que fue casi un milagro coincidir por más de medio año con ustedes, en esta ciudad, aprovechando el tiempo libre entre semana; da la impresión que la vida era muy sencilla, con todos parecía que podría serlo. Ahora que quizá no los pueda volver a ver, los extrañaré, y los recordaré por siempre… A ti, Neji, sé que al principio te desesperaba mi actitud, pero nunca esperé que alguien a quien consideraba mi rival, y el tipo al que quería superar, se convirtiera en mi mejor amigo. Sé que para nada es tu estilo, pero nunca ignoraste mis llamadas todo este tiempo, ¿podrías continuar haciéndolo? No quiero que nuestra amistad termine aquí…_

No recordaba cuantas veces lo regañó por hablar tan rápido, pero en esta ocasión, se alegró que Rock Lee siempre tuviera tanta energía, siempre decía con facilidad lo que él no podía pronunciar.

—Buen viaje, estaré esperando tu regreso, tienes que volver, prometiste que me ganarías cien veces en el ajedrez —sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta—. Tomaré tus llamadas como una muestra de que cumplirás tu palabra.

Del otro lado se escuchó un sollozo y Neji dejó que una silenciosa lágrima resbalara por su mejilla.

• • •

La reunión del lunes en casa de Shikamaru llegó, pero solo asistió Neji y Kiba.

—Naruto está ayudando a Sasuke a llenar los documentos para su intercambio, ¿qué pasó con los demás? —preguntó extrañado Kiba.

—Choji me avisó que estaría faltando más seguido, quiere pasar tiempo con sus padres ahora que se marcha con sus tíos. Shino dijo que está estudiando para el examen de ingreso a la universidad —explicó Shikamaru con pereza.

—A mí me avisó Lee que estaría preparando sus maletas…

—¿A dónde irá? —cuestionó Kiba que no estaba enterado de nada—. ¿Cuándo volverá?

—Se marcha con su padre, su avión parte por la noche… Quizá lo haga en un par de años. —Lo de Lee había sido muy repentino incluso para el propio chico.

—¿No pensaba avisarnos antes? No nos dará tiempo de despedirnos —Nara habló perplejo sin poder creerlo.

—Es difícil para él —explicó con tristeza—, no es seguro que vuelva pronto.

Los otros dos asintieron intentando razonarlo.

El pequeño LED del celular del anfitrión se encendió, avisando que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Cuando lo leyó su ceño se frunció.

—Sai dice que se tomará esta semana para arreglar sus cosas para la mudanza, quiero imaginarme que pasa lo mismo con Gaara.

—¡¿Es que nos están dejando solos aquí?! —De alguna forma, sentía que todos volaban del nido.

Shikamaru suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Supongo que es tiempo de cerrar el club, en un par de meses tampoco tendré tiempo para el ajedrez o el baloncesto —observó los rostros incrédulos de sus compañeros y prosiguió—: Comenzó a interesarme una licenciatura en criminología, la universidad es la que está aquí, pero eso no significa que me sobrará el tiempo —dijo con aquella expresión de estar haciendo algo problemático—. Bueno, mientras procesan la nueva información, iré afuera a tomar aire, no destruyan mi casa en mi ausencia.

Con pasos lentos y perezosos, el dueño del departamento salió dejando a Kiba y a Neji rodeados de una atmósfera melancólica.

El mayor dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón soltando el aire y emitiendo un sonido de derrota.

—Es aquí donde me estoy sintiendo obligado a reflexionar, seriamente, en lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida…

Inuzuka se acercó al contrario y tomándolo por la nuca lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Neji… ven conmigo. Me iré de aquí a estudiar medicina.

Parpadeó un par de veces, de todo lo que había escuchado de sus amigos, lo que menos esperó es que Kiba también dejara la ciudad.

Al ver que no respondía, agregó:

—No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, me marcho en dos semanas, estoy buscando un departamento en el que podamos vivir ambos cómodamente. He estado tratando de decirte que vivamos juntos, pero siempre algo me lo impedía. Ahora ya nada lo hace, quiero que estés conmigo, quiero presentarte formalmente con Hana y que conozcas a mi madre, decirle que eres la persona que amo… Sé que estaremos viviendo en otro ambiente, uno del que ahora no tenemos experiencia, pero estoy seguro que funcionará.

Al escucharlo, su expresión se fue tornando oscura; todo iba más deprisa para su gusto. Estaba intentando hacer que funcionara, pero dar un paso tan grande, era imposible. Sí, ahora parecía que ya vivían juntos, pero no era cierto del todo, tenía su espacio, tenía un lugar al cual llegar cuando se sentía mal, había ocasiones que ni él mismo se soportaba, en todas ellas, con excusas para no encontrarse con Kiba, se refugiaba en su pequeño hogar. No estaba listo para convivir las veinticuatro horas con su novio. Podía resultar un mal, en lugar de un bien, para su relación.

—Te esperaré aquí —murmuró y se odió cuando vio que sus palabras hirieron a Kiba.

—No quiero que me esperes —sabía que estaba siendo egoísta—, quiero que vayas conmigo…

Negó lentamente y tomó las muñecas de Kiba para dejar un espacio entre sus cuerpos.

—Es lo mejor —le aseguró.

Lo extrañaría, no sería igual, pero no podía cumplir su deseo. No estaba listo para vivir con alguien. Ni con sus padres, ni con un amigo, ni siquiera una mascota, mucho menos con Kiba.

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo? Acaso ¿no te sentirás vacío en mi ausencia? Yo no puedo tenerte tan lejos… Prefiero quedarme aquí antes que…

—No lo hagas —le advirtió antes de que continuara hablando—. Si renuncias a tus sueños por mí, solo harás que ya no desee estar contigo.

—Eres importante… no puedo…

—Puedes hacerlo —lo interrumpió—, te dije que esperaría.

Lo miró con el rostro pintado de un « _¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?_ ».

—No es necesario que lo hagas —murmuró poniéndose de pie.

•

•

•

Metió la última maleta en la cajuela de su auto. Sin poder evitarlo, giró para observar la calle desierta con la esperanza de que Neji apareciera de repente.

No debía engañarse, no lo ataría a una relación a distancia por muy egoísta que fuese. Igual, Neji le negó la oportunidad de quedarse.

Estaría cinco años lejos de él, cinco años sin Neji.

Había sido inevitable ¿no? No quería pasarse la vida en un empleo que no le gustaba del todo, pudo elegir otra cosa, pero para ser realista, incluso él sabía que no sería feliz por completo.

Se metió al automóvil, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y después miró el espejo retrovisor por unos largos minutos. Nunca apareció la silueta de Neji.


	24. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX**

* * *

La vida se le iba en insignificantes conversaciones, en lecturas que no lograba retener en su cabeza, en largas caminatas que no agotaban su energía, en escuchar música que no tenía ningún efecto en su estado de ánimo, en mirar la pantalla de su celular imaginando que un mensaje nuevo aparecía; con la noticia de que _él_ estaba esperando en los escalones, sentado, con Akamaru a un lado y el automóvil aparcado a unos metros. La vida se le escapa entre suspiros pausados, en sueños que no lograba recordar al despertar, en la sensación de estar viviendo sin sentido, desperdiciando la oportunidad que muchos desearían tener.

Sabía que lo extrañaría, como extrañaba llegar a casa y saludar a su madre en la cocina, como extrañaba hablar con su padre durante la cena, como mirar el cielo desde la azotea de la que alguna vez fue su casa. Sin embargo, su ausencia dolía más que simple nostalgia.

 _En Kiba encontró un lugar al que siempre pertenecería, unos brazos cálidos y una compresión que ni él mismo se tenía._

Ahora seguía varado en la isla de la que se negaba a marchar, aferrado a la arena que se le escabullía entre las manos, recordándole que nunca fue un sitio en el cual permanecer. Se había escondido de sus problemas, se había conformado con el silencio y la soledad, pero tuvo que toparse con Kiba, _tuvo que toparse con la verdadera vida_.

• • •

—Deberías ir con él —le recomendó Shikamaru.

El ocupado Nara había hecho un espacio en su apretada agenda para conversar con su amigo, el único que seguía estancado; no le gustaba observar su rostro inexpresivo y al mencionar a Kiba parecía que un poco de vida adornaba sus facciones.

Con desgana elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la del contrario:

—Estoy seguro que ya se consiguió a alguien más, dos años no pasan de en balde —dijo con resignación.

Sus palabras eran el reflejo perfecto de su corazón.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? —lo cuestionó con aparente aburrimiento.

—Porque Kiba es un hombre que puede atraer a cualquier persona, estar con él es más que diversión, más que solo matar el tiempo… —Su voz se fue apagando y se odió por continuar hablando de él.

Habían transcurrido ocho estaciones, pero él no dejaba de pensar en Inuzuka, sus labios pugnaban por pronunciar su nombre.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no sales con alguien más? —Recién salía de clases, estaba agotado y en lugar de rodear el problema, prefería atacar de frente. Así terminarían más rápido.

—Imposible —negó al instante—, no quiero involucrarme con nadie.

Ni siquiera intentarlo era una posibilidad, no tenía ojos para nadie más, no tenía ganas de conocer a alguien más, no quería hablar ni escuchar a nadie más, solo se encontraba con Shikamaru ocasionalmente para no perder el hábito de interactuar, porque en el trabajo solo emitía un monólogo que se había tatuado en su cabeza. Su voz no tenía voluntad, solo cuando hablaba de Kiba.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, dudo que Inuzuka piense diferente, los dos son un par de… —« _tontos_ » iba a decir—, enamorados y masoquistas —dijo en cambio.

A Neji no le interesaba guardar esperanzas, pero ¿a quién no le haría sentir mejor el escuchar que quizá no todo estaba tan perdido? Se sentía miserable, tal vez podría terminar con el vacío existencial que lo acechaba al encontrarse de nuevo con el chico del que se enamoró.

—¿Debería ir a buscarlo? —Sus cejas se elevaron un poco.

Era un escéptico haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por creer.

—¿Al estilo _final de película cliché_? —Sonrió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Neji, para ser honesto, necesitas más que amor para continuar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —En ocasiones no entendía cómo funcionaba el cerebro de su amigo.

—Hasta ayer te negabas a seguirlo, hoy amaneciste un poco melancólico con tintes de romántico, ¿crees que es suficiente? Crees que al estar allá con él ¿serás por fin feliz?

Ya sabía que su felicidad no debía depender de alguien más, debería depender de él mismo, pero prefería tomar el camino fácil.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer —respondió sin pensar demasiado.

—No es así, puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, puedes ir a tu casa, hablar con tus padres y solucionar tus problemas. —Nunca le dijo que clase de dificultades atravesaba, pero no tenía que ser un genio para intuirlo—. Puedes reflexionar qué es lo que realmente quieres. ¿Vivir con él es lo que deseas? ¿Trabajar de cualquier cosa te hará sentir satisfecho? ¿No hay algo que te guste más que el resto?

—Pues…

—No tienes que decírmelo a mí, toma todo el tiempo que necesites para decidir qué hacer con tu vida. Es tu vida, no la ropa que te pondrás para dormir —pronunció con expresión serena—, no se deben tomar las decisiones importantes a la ligera.

Asintió, pero sentía que ya no tenía tanto tiempo como le aseguró.

—Ya pasaron dos años desde que se marchó, sino lo alcanzó, entonces verdaderamente me olvidará. —Le aterraba la sola idea.

—No importa, no estabas listo, no estás listo aún. Si lo quieres y él te quiere, dos, tres, cinco años, no serán nada…

—Pero… ¿Y si decido que él no es lo que quiero? ¿Si al final me arrepiento? Él eligió algo más por encima de mí, puede que pasé lo mismo en mi caso.

No lo creía del todo, pero su cabeza era un caos. Nada era claro, todo estaba en desorden.

Lo único que podía distinguir sin dificultad, era a las personas que lo rodeaban tomar un rumbo diferente, uno que quizá no volvería a coincidir con el suyo.

—Está bien, al final, estoy seguro que encontrarás lo más conveniente para ti. No pienses en Kiba, piensa en ti, luego podrás hacerlo por los demás. Si ahora lo intentas, podrás decepcionarlos aun siendo tus intenciones las mejores.

Debía entender que era momento de madurar, a pesar de que pareciera que todo estaba en su contra.

—Bien, tomaré tu consejo.

Era inevitable no hacerle caso, Shikamaru era la persona más reflexiva e inteligente que había conocido, incluso en su vida, parecía que por fin había tomado las riendas y se encaminaba a su destino.

—Recuerda, toma todo el tiempo necesario, nadie tiene asegurado el mañana, pero es mejor vivir el presente con sabiduría y dejar los impulsos para ocasiones _especiales_.

—Lo sé, pero todos ya comenzaron a…

Los veía alejarse y hacer sus vidas, él sentía que la suya se había quedado a medias.

—El resto no importa, tú tienes tu propio ritmo, no es más lento o acelerado —intentó explicarle.

Guardaron silenció un par de minutos mientras tomaban las malteadas que habían adquirido la temperatura del ambiente.

—¿Seguro que no prefieres ser psicólogo en lugar de criminólogo? —dijo con ironía el que poseía ojos perla.

—De serlo no podría ayudarte, mi política no me permitiría atender a conocidos, podría involucrar sentimientos personales…

—Creo que igual me ayudarías —murmuró.

—Probablemente —contestó para concluir con el tema.

• • •

Arreglar su vida, como si tratase de hacer las cosas bien que comenzó a hacer pésimo desde un punto indeterminado. No fue tarea sencilla. Le tomó tiempo. Convencerse a sí mismo fue lo más complicado, una parte de él estaba acostumbrada a permanecer dormida, refugiada en una comodidad temporal que le otorgaba la rutina, una que le dictaba levantarse temprano para caminar en el estadio cerca de su departamento, regresar y prepararse el desayuno, ir al trabajo, atender llamadas, tomar un descanso para comer, volver al departamento, hacer la colada, limpiar la habitación, la sala y la cocina, lavar el baño, hacer las compras los fines de semana, permanecer en casa leyendo o escuchando música. Ya no salía a tomar, ya no salía con hombres, no tenía sexo, no había besado a nadie en mucho tiempo y ni siquiera platicaba consigo mismo, solo a veces, acordaba con Nara reunirse y charlar un poco _de nada_ con un postre de por medio.

Visitó a un psicólogo que le ayudó a poner sus ideas en orden.

Entendió que debía alejarse del hogar de sus padres —aunque ellos nunca lo quisieron cerca—, porque verlos a la distancia, de compras en el centro comercial, en las calles de la cuidad, al menos así podía asegurarse que estaban bien, pero su indiferencia solo causaba estragos en su salud mental.

Pensó mucho en todo lo que le dijo Shikamaru. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué deseaba hacer con su vida?

Era bueno en muchas cosas, sin embargo, descubrió una que siempre ignoró, una que estuvo en él y nunca le prestó atención.

« _¿Seguro que no prefieres ser psicólogo en lugar de criminólogo?_ »

Quizá Shikamaru no quería, pero él sí.

Deseaba ayudar a las personas que atravesaban lo mismo que él.

Seguía padeciendo inseguridad, seguía presentando un poco de ansiedad y depresión, aunque cada vez se sentía más fuerte.

Siguió un tratamiento, uno que desde el comienzo tomó rigurosamente, sin descuidarse, porque sabía que estaba en juego su bienestar.

Reflexionó a partir de ese día, recordó su pasado y analizó su presente, deseaba hacer las cosas mejor en el futuro.

Pensó en Kiba, en las relaciones efímeras en las que se involucró, un sus sentimientos. _En el amor._

Había mucho por hacer, mucho que decir y más por intentar.

Un día se plantó frente a la puerta de su antigua casa, tocó el timbre como una visita cualquiera, su madre fue la que abrió, tuvo el valor de pedirle que lo escuchara, ella no se negó.

Quería disculparse, por no ser el hijo que ellos anhelaron, por no poder corresponder sus expectativas; en él depositaron los sueños que jamás lograron concretar, en él vieron un futuro deslumbrante, un hombre del cual estar orgullosos. No era más que Neji, una persona que nació con temores que en algún punto consumieron su optimismo; lamentaba no ser tan fuerte, pero al mirar los ojos de aquella que lo trajo al mundo, entendió que las palabras saldrían sobrando.

« _Perdóname_ », susurró tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

Era lo único que pedía, que lo perdonaran. Tal vez no fue su culpa, pero los había herido.

« _Los amo, a su lado nunca me faltó cariño, gracias_ ».

Neji estaba listo, sus padres no.

No guardó rencor en su corazón cuando la mujer que más amaba solo agachó la cabeza y lloró.

Quizá algún día entenderían que no era el culpable.

« _Me iré de aquí, me gustaría llamarles cada semana y visitarlos a finales de año o en vacaciones. Me gustaría quedarme para seguir cuidándolos aunque sea a una distancia prudente, pero es tiempo de desprenderme de todo lo que me impide avanzar. Cuando estén listos para recibirme de nuevo, con gusto estaré de vuelta_ ».

Dejó un beso en la frente de su madre, no quiso mirar sus ojos, pero sabía que para ella debía ser difícil.

Caminó hasta la oficina de su padre y también se despidió de él. Le dejó su número escrito en la portada de su agenda, no quería darle una hoja que pudiera tirar, o una que pudiera arrancar.

« _Estudiaré psicología en otra ciudad, cuida a mamá_ ».

Decirles adiós fue uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida, porque sabía que sus prejuicios tal vez jamás les permitirían volverle a llamar hijo.

« _Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo_ », fue lo único que respondió Hizashi.

Sabía que dejaba atrás lo que más amaba y lo que más le hizo daño. Lo que creyó era su culpa. Ahora se sentía más ligero, libre hasta cierto punto.

No le debía nada a nadie, su felicidad no se debía a una persona, aunque reconocía que Kiba fue el que le recordó que merecía amor, aprecio y aceptación, pero ¿era él a quien quería?

Fuera había miles de personas esperando por toparse con él. Personas que quizá le resultarían agradables, interesantes, atractivas y lograría congeniar a la perfección con ellas. Pero no quería a nadie más, lo deseaba a _él_.

Era tonto apostar por el futuro que desconocía. Sin embargo, confiaba en sus sentimientos, y aún más, confiaba en Kiba Inuzuka.

Pidió con todas sus fuerzas que el chico también lo amara tanto como un día pudo apreciar en su mirada, en su expresión y sus pequeños gestos. Que sus caricias no le engañaran, ni sus besos ni sus palabras. _Porque no fue un sueño ni creación de sus más profundos anhelos_.

• • •

—¿Llevas todo? —preguntó observando el pequeño bolso que colgaba de su hombro.

—Llevo lo necesario —le aseguró con una sonrisa y después confesó—: Lo demás llegará mañana.

—¿Cómo conseguiste su dirección? —Tenía entendido que había perdido todo contacto con el chico.

—Con Hana, la hermana de Kiba —le explicó—, ella me dijo donde encontrarlo.

—¿Y vive solo? —No quería hacer esa pregunta, pero debía hacerla.

—No lo sé —respondió.

Estaba de pie en la estación del tren, esperando mientras se moría de nervios, con Shikamaru haciéndole compañía.

—Neji, debiste de…

—Es un impulso especial —lo interrumpió y lo miró con miedo—, estoy haciendo la tontería de mi vida.

Nara suspiró, tragándose un « _ya llevas muchos impulsos con Kiba_ », pero estaba bien, las cosas siempre les resultaban bien a ellos. Eran unos tontos con suerte.

—¿Tienes un plan _b_? —Sabía la respuesta, pero deseaba comprobar que tan enamorado estaba.

—No, no lo tengo. —Su corazón latía sin control en su pecho, sentía que en cualquier momento soltaría el llanto—. Él no sabe que iré, lleva cuatro años sin saber nada de mí…

—Ya, seguro que es tan tonto que te estará esperando —lo tranquilizó.

A su partida no habían podido asistir sus demás amigos, a muchos de ellos no los había visto en esos cuatro años que llevaba sin Kiba, pero sabía que estaban allí, mirando el mismo cielo y recordando lo que compartieron con cierta alegría y nostalgia.

No sentía que estaba solo, podía percibir el apoyo de todos.

Nara y Hyuga permanecieron con la mirada en las vías, pensando, sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que Shikamaru vislumbró el tren a la distancia:

—Neji, ¿puedo tomar tu mano un instante? —habló en voz baja, deseando que no llegara a los oídos de su amigo.

—Claro… —respondió con cierta duda—. ¿Qué pasa?

Sin mayores explicaciones atrapó la mano contraria entre las suyas.

—Quería pedirte un beso —lo observó con una expresión que nunca le había mostrado a Neji—, pero no soy tan estúpido para hacer algo tan egoísta cuando sé que amas a alguien más y sé… esa persona corresponde tus sentimientos.

Shikamaru había querido desde el primer momento ser un buen amigo.

—Yo…

—Esperaba no sentir nada al tocarte, creí que estaba confundido…

Sus manos descendieron hasta soltarse. Nara tenía la esperanza de lo que sentía por Neji, fuera simple y llana amistad, pero lamentó comprobar que estaba equivocado.

—Shikamaru, para mí…

De nuevo fue interrumpido, no quería escuchar a nadie, ni siquiera a él. _Menos a él_.

—Sé feliz —sonrió y las puertas del vagón tras ellos se abrieron.

Hyuga debía marcharse, no contaba con mucho tiempo.

—Nos veremos pronto —le aseguró.

Shikamaru no le dijo nada, ocultó que no tenía la intención de volverlo a ver. No era buen amigo.

Al verlo tomar asiento y alzar la mirada en su dirección, con su mano hizo un suave movimiento para despedirse. « _Adiós_ », murmuró.

•

• • •

•

Las clases, proyectos, más las prácticas de ese día, lo dejaron como un muerto viviente.

—¿Te veo mañana? —lo cuestionó su compañero de campo.

—Sí, me mandas un mensaje a las cinco para que me levante —le pidió de favor.

La última semana se pasaba de largo la alarma, pero cuando un mensaje entraba a su buzón, no podía evitar despertar para revisarlo con algo de ansiedad.

El hospital de animales en el que trabajaba quedaba cerca de su piso, por ello, se iba caminando desde allí; tenía mucho tiempo que no manejaba, extrañaba su automóvil, pero ya se había acostumbrado a los autobuses y al tren.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar, hasta alzar los pies le resultaba una hazaña increíble, estaba agotado.

—Buenas noches —lo saludó.

—Buenas noches —respondió sin prestar atención, metiendo con eficacia la llave en el cerrojo para entrar a su departamento, pero en eso su cerebro conectó.

Las llaves se le cayeron al suelo cuando intentó sacarlas.

Giró con la cara pasmada, no cabía en sí del asombro, Neji estaba frente a él.

—Lamento venir sin avisar, no tenía tu número, no quería ser inoportuno y…

Sus palabras se extinguieron como sus pensamientos, como si su mente hubiese quedado en blanco.

—Neji —lo llamó deseando no ser engañado por una ilusión de su propia imaginación.

Temía acercarse y que el chico se evaporara en el aire, temía decir algo que lo asustara, temía si quiera respirar.

—Kiba —sus labios por fin liberaron el nombre que tanto anheló pronunciar—. Kiba —volvió a intentarlo descubriendo cuanto lo había extrañado.

Cuanto extrañó tenerlo así, tan cerca, con sus ojos puestos en los suyos, con la sonrisa, que en ambos se expandía hasta alcanzar cada rincón de su ser, idéntica, tan benigna y guardando en ella más significado que cualquier palabra.

Lo esperó cuatro años, no lo esperaría ni un segundo más.

Neji se lanzó a los brazos de Kiba, envolviéndolo con fuerza y apretándolo contra sí.

Su olor, su cuerpo, su respiración, su voz, cada parte que lo conformaba se acopló a su ser con la familiaridad que no encontraría en ninguna otra parte. Y aunque fuera posible, solo deseaba a Kiba.

—Neji, Neji, Neji —lo reclamó con toda la fuerza que logró reunir.

 _Estaba allí, realmente estaba en sus brazos, su Neji estaba ahí._

• • •

—¿Seguro que puedo pasar aquí la noche? ¿Tu compañero no se enfadará?

El departamento de Kiba era amplio, con dos habitaciones, una de ellas estaba cerrada, supuso que pertenecía a la otra persona que vivía con él.

—Vivo solo —explicó un poco apenado.

Por un momento no le creyó, pero al ver sus mejillas teñirse de rojo lo entendió sin necesidad de que dijera más.

 _Kiba había mantenido esa habitación para él._

Al sentirse descubierto preguntó intentando cambiar de tema:

—¿Cuándo dices que tienes que presentarte en la universidad?

—El siguiente mes, espero que me admitan, estoy muy oxidado en los estudios, aunque antes de venir preparé algunas preguntas guía —respondió con timidez.

Tenía planeado estudiar y trabajar, había ahorrado durante los cuatro años que estuvo sin Kiba, pero no le alcanzaría para todo el tiempo en que estaría en la universidad, al menos, pensaba tomarse un mes para concentrarse en el examen de admisión, luego se pondría a trabajar para dejar el último año —que sabía, era el más complicado— su empleo y dedicarse solo a estudiar.

—Escucha —sus acciones eran torpes, tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba con Neji y cada vez que lo tocaba sentía que se derretiría de los nervios, pero logró tomar sus manos—: la otra habitación puedes utilizarla tú, ahí tendrás toda la privacidad necesaria para estudiar y concentrarte sin distracciones.

—Gracias —murmuró sin saber de qué exactamente le agradecía, _tal vez de todo_.

—¿Puedes dormir hoy conmigo? —se atrevió a decir.

Ambos estaban cansados, uno de sus clases, el otro del viaje, uno de esperar sin esperanza, otro de apresurar su encuentro. Pero ya estaban juntos, todo estaba bien.

—Kiba, te amo —le confesó por fin.

Se había guardado esas palabras hasta las entrañas que ahora al soltarlas sintió que decía en voz alta su más grande secreto, el único capaz de destruirlo.

De mil caminos que podía tomar, eligió el que se mantenía a la par de Inuzuka. En paralelo por la eternidad.

« _Lamento hacerte esperar_ ». « _Ahora estoy listo, puedo entregarte todo sin reservas, y puedes soltarme todo de ti, que me aseguraré de protegerlo_ ».

Al marcharse no vio su figura por el retrovisor. Estuvo así, mirando tras su espalda, esperando voltear y encontrarlo, más nunca creyó que un día llegaría hasta la puerta de su casa y se sentaría ahí para esperar que le abriera, le estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar, lo que no sabía era que siempre estuvo dentro. Desde el primer momento.

—También te amo, Neji.


	25. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

Al abrir la puerta, las luces se encendieron en automático, dejando ver que todavía había cajas sin abrir repartidas en el suelo de la sala y comedor.

Por más que se apresuraron a desempacar, solo lograron acomodar las cosas de la cocina, el baño y la oficina. Ni hablar de su habitación, les tomaría todo el día de mañana organizar sus objetos personales.

Por ahora era suficiente, se sentían tan agotados que decidieron parar e ir a cenar a algún lugar cercano, total, les servía para ir conociendo su nuevo vecindario, pero al regresar las pocas energías que recuperaron se les esfumaron al contemplar lo mucho que les faltaba para llamar _hogar_ a ese departamento sin personalidad. Las paredes blancas, los muebles nuevos, todavía no olía como deseaban, sin embargo, estaba bien, pronto se volvería su _acogedor refugio_.

—Dejémoslo así, tengo mucho sueño —Inuzuka dijo entre bostezos.

—¿En qué caja quedaron las sábanas y almohadas? —habló a mitad de pasillo, a punto de entrar a su habitación.

—Le pedí a los de la mudanza que lo más liviano lo pusieran arriba del colchón. Debe estar en una de esas —señaló un par de cajas.

Con cuidado, Neji las bajó y al abrir cada una de ellas encontró la ropa de cama.

—¿Me ayudas? —pidió para terminar más rápido. También deseaba dormir hasta que el sol volviera a salir.

—Oye… ¿notaste cómo nos miraron? —preguntó mientras tomaba las fundas de las almohadas.

—¿Quiénes? —contestó cubriendo el colchón.

—Los de la mudanza, estoy seguro, nos miraban como una pareja de recién casados. Y no los culpo, lo parecemos ¿cierto?

Quiso reírse de sus palabras, pero no deseaba arruinar su pequeña emoción y prefirió seguirle el juego:

—Somos como una pareja de recién casados —respondió para avivar su ánimo.

—Claro, claro. Si mañana terminamos antes de las seis, vamos a visitar a los vecinos… ¿Deberíamos llevarles un postre?

—Primero tendremos que prepararlo, no creo que nos dé tiempo, mejor pasado mañana nos presentamos —dijo extendiendo un cobertor. Su cama estaba por fin lista—. Me iré a dar un baño —informó agachándose para buscar en las cajas una toalla.

—No lo hagas, tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormir abrazándote… —Se acercó al mayor y recostó su cabeza en su espalda—. Vamos, no sudaste mucho, además… Hueles muy bien —dijo estirándose para pegar la nariz en su cuello.

—Espera —agitó los hombros—, me haces cosquillas.

—Anda —lo abrazó por detrás—, vamos a la cama…

En ninguna de las cajas que antes bajó estaban las toallas, no tenía mucho ánimo de seguir buscando y decidió darse por vencido con lo del baño e irse a dormir así, aunque se sentiría un poco incómodo por el polvo que se le pegó a la piel.

—Tú ganas, pero… ¿Dónde está nuestra ropa?

Debieron etiquetar las cajas, así, ahora no estarían sufriendo por no encontrar sus pertenencias.

—No moriremos por dormir sin pijama, con dejarnos los bóxers basta, ¿a menos que prefieras hacerlo desnudo? —Sonrió con cierta picardía, estaba cansado, pero su humor para estar con Neji nunca se agotaría.

—¿Pensé que querías dormir cuanto antes? —Giró un poco la cabeza para observarlo, Kiba seguía recargado en su espalda.

—Podríamos hacer una excepción, después de todo, mañana llega Akamaru y ten por seguro que no se nos despegará por un buen tiempo. —Para convencerlo besó su cuello y esperó su aprobación.

—¿Estás nervioso? Sigo sin creer que… —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Inuzuka lo elevó en el aire y lo depositó en la cama.

—Estoy nervioso, pero estoy muy feliz —respondió y se recostó a su lado.

—Yo también —alcanzó sus labios y antes de sellarlos con los suyos susurró—: soy tan feliz contigo.

No era la primera vez que se besaban, ni la primera que compartían caricias, ni sería la última vez que se entregarían el uno al otro, pero al cerrar los ojos por un instante y al abrirlos descubrir la mirada contraria puesta en la suya, con el sentimiento que ambos solo entendían plasmado en sus rostros, entonces se volvía único, una nueva sensación que crecía y les sacaba tontas sonrisas.

—¿Puedo? —le pidió cortando el beso que compartían.

No importaba cuantas veces le preguntara, la respuesta siempre sería la misma.

—Hagámoslo. —Le ayudó a sacarse la camisa y a quitarse los pantalones.

Kiba quedó en calzoncillos y se subió arriba de Neji.

Separados por apenas unos centímetros, se permitió contemplar unos segundos los ojos color perla. _Tampoco podía creerlo_ , que a pesar de todo estuvieran allí, juntos, a punto de compartir un lugar al que por fin podrían llamar _hogar_. No deseaba más en el mundo que la seguridad que le proporcionaba Neji.

Con suma lentitud fue desabrochando cada uno de los botones de la camisa de Hyuga, luego se deshizo de su cinturón y le siguieron sus pantalones.

Conocía su piel, la había tocado y besado tantas veces, reconocía el aroma que desprendía, lo llevaba bien grabado en la memoria, sin embargo, no dejaba de asombrarle la necesidad creciente que parecía no conocer fin ordenándole ser uno con el castaño.

Permitió que su mente se desconectara y dejó a su instinto guiarlo. Abrazó a Neji y fue recibido con calidez.

El chico aprovechó para besar las mejillas pintadas de rojo, para envolver con sus piernas la cintura ajena y para que sus manos se pasearan entre los cabellos cortos de Kiba.

Amaba sentirlo, sentir su piel rozando la suya, su respiración en su oreja y sus manos intentando sujetar las suyas para entrelazar sus dedos.

No había prisa, no existía el tiempo cuando estaban así, pero no podían detener los movimientos, que en un par de segundos, el interior de Neji estaba siendo invadido e Inuzuka se sumergía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Había aprendido a disfrutar el ir despacio, a sentir su ausencia y después ser llenado de nuevo, al ritmo romántico y lleno de dulzura que se autoimponían. Había aprendido a ser amado, a reír por tonterías en medio del acto, a arruinar el momento por torpes comentarios y gestos, a retomar la acción, a abrir los ojos y mirar el rostro de Kiba. Porque no había mejor vista, ni mejor hombre, ni mejor situación que la que experimentaba con él, y saber que para el menor, también no había nadie mejor que Neji.

Estaban ahí, con sus cuerpos danzando por separarse y unirse, por terminar juntos y comenzar de nuevo. _Estaban juntos y se amaban con la locura más correcta que existía._

Kiba jaló del mayor para que se sentara encima de él, y así, abrazarlo y besar su pecho mientras subía y bajaba. Con una de sus manos lo tomó de la nuca y disfrutó la sensación en sus dedos, al descender como si fuesen un peine en los lacios cabellos.

Neji terminó primero y Kiba le siguió.

Descansaron un momento para recuperar el aire y enfriar sus cuerpos, pero no duraron mucho, volvieron a abrazarse y se cubrieron con las sábanas.

Seguía flotando en el aire un aroma que los envolvía asegurando que permanecían en medio de algo especial.

—¿No quieres tomarte unas vacaciones del trabajo? —Le cuestionó Kiba de pronto—. Yo puedo cubrir nuestros gastos sin problema.

—No, después lo haré, por ahora, seguiré ayudando en el consultorio…

—Bueno, si quieres, puedes ayudarme a mí —propuso y acarició las mejillas pálidas del contrario.

—Sabes que no soy tan bueno con los animales como tú, prefiero continuar siendo un asistente en el hospital psiquiátrico, además, va más con mi perfil —comentó. Aunque deseaba pasar más tiempo con su pareja, debía dedicarse también a su carrera.

Actualmente, Kiba trabajaba en una veterinaria cerca de su nuevo hogar y Neji seguía asistiendo a la universidad y había encontrado un trabajo de su agrado.

—Entiendo, pero ¿por qué siento que cada vez será más complicado vernos aunque hayamos encontrado un sitio cerca del trabajo? —No le gustaba la idea de solo reunirse con Neji para dormir.

—Ten paciencia, ¿recuerdas los meses antes de tu graduación? —Como estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro, aprovechó y le dio un beso en la frente—. Fue una locura, pero ya terminó. A mí no me queda mucho para concluir también, pronto nuestros horarios se ajustarán —dijo con total seguridad, tanto que para Kiba fue difícil no darle la razón.

—Pero ni los fines de semana tienes tiempo para salir —no deseaba quejarse, es solo que lo extrañaba demasiado.

—Ya habrá tiempo —respondió con una sonrisa, con la certeza que traer a Akamaru había sido la mejor idea, justo ahora, Inuzuka necesitaba mucho de la compañía de su amigo.

Lo bueno de ser veterinario, es que podría llevarse a Akamaru al trabajo, además, el canino era muy amigable y solidario con otros animales.

—Está bien, solo prométeme una cosa… —su expresión se volvió seria—. Neji, cuando te gradúes… cásate conmigo.

Hasta el momento nunca hablaron de matrimonio, donde vivían ni siquiera era legal, pero encontrarían los medios para hacerlo. Ambos creían que un papel, unos testigos, no eran necesarios para asegurar su amor y compromiso, pero, no negarían que deseaban presentarse ante los ojos de un ser superior y pactar lo que sentían.

Su relación era imperfecta, a diario encontraban un motivo para no estar juntos, pero a cada segundo en el que permanecían separados, vislumbraban mil razones para continuar amándose.

— **Acepto.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Has llegado al final **:'3**

 _Para ser honesta, una de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo es terminar una historia, quizá es por ello que sigo escribiendo..._

Me siento muy feliz e insegura en este momento; feliz porque en noviembre del 2016 nació esta historia, porque pude terminarla al fin, porque pensé muchas veces que no podría concluirla, porque en cada capítulo dejé una parte de mis pensamientos, y mi corazón entre líneas, porque no soy la única que leerá esto, porque he recibo comentarios muy bonitos y he tenido la fortuna de toparme con algunas personas muy lindas, porque pude darle un final feliz a " _La suerte de los tontos_ "; insegura porque pocas cosas fueron planeadas, porque soy consciente que hay huecos argumentales, que algunas frases son tontas, porque muchas personas abandonaron la historia, porque ya no sé si el final fue bueno **.-.**

 _Les agradezco infinitamente por leer, agradezco su tiempo, aquel desliz en sus dedos para abrir este fanfic y aquel pensamiento que los trajo hasta aquí._


End file.
